HARRY POTTER Y LA BREGA PROEMIA
by chofisrad
Summary: Harry tiene que enfrentarse a la amenaza que le anticipo la profecia. Una historia 100 desilusional. HHR 4EVR!
1. La bruja del libro

LA BRUJA DEL LIBRO

Era algo así como las dos de la tarde de un caluroso día de Julio, del que un larguirucho joven de oscuro cabello no parecía ni inmutarse, todo lo contrario, Harry se encontraba tumbado sobre la cama con la vista a la nada e incluso la proximidad de su cumpleaños parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo, mas bien se le notaba ciertamente agobiado y lo único que resaltaba en su semblante era el ahora escaso brillo de sus claros ojos verdes. El chico, inmerso en sus extrañas reflexiones no ejercía ningún movimiento, a pesar del constante ulular de su lechuza pidiendo desesperadamente salir de su cautiverio. De pronto su apariencia cambio, su rostro obtuvo un brillo repentino, se levanto de un salto y dio algunas vueltas alrededor de la habitación meditando lo que se le acababa de ocurrir, finalmente se acerco firmemente a su baúl y saco instintivamente un guardapelo y como por costumbre leyó y releyó hasta el cansancio el raído pedazo de pergamino que este contenía, y como ya le había ocurrido anteriormente se borro el fallido intento de sonrisa de su cara, sus facciones expresaron su reciente decepción, volvió con pasos lentos a sentarse sobre el colchón y tras haber pasado por su mente varios pensamientos murmuro para si

- ¿Quién demonios es R.A.B.?

Desesperado, se levanto, pateo algunas de las muchas ediciones de "El Profeta" que se encontraban regados por el piso de la habitación, lleno de frustración salio del cuarto dando zancadas hacia un lugar que no tenia previsto y que no sabia si encontraría, y cuando se acercaba al umbral de la puerta salio a su encuentro la fastidiosa voz del Tío Vernon

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Gruño el hombre con un gesto de complacencia al haber podido reñirlo por una buena razón – El vejete ese dijo que debías quedarte aquí

- Es cierto- Dijo Harry, tragando salida ante el recuerdo de su antiguo profesor, y trato de tomar un tono mas firme para contestar a su regordete Tío que lo miraba con ojos autoritarios mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su redonda cara. Harry pensó y pensó hasta que una idea asomo por su mente

- Tío Vernon¿note pareceria mejor que saliera a dar la vuelta por esas peligrosas calles? Tal vez cuando salga el Conejo de Pascua me devore la cabeza

- Ojala te arrancara la cabeza algo mas que el Conejo de Pascua, pero no tengo tanta suerte; pero si tanto deseas salir, hazlo, a final de cuentas el que lo prohibió fue el barbon, no yo.

Entonces Harry regreso a su habitación refunfuñando y con un nudo en la garganta, avanzo rápidamente y se quedo de pie en medio de la habitación por un momento, se acerco a la mesita, tomo un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta. Esta iba dirigida a Hermione, quien durante todo el verano había recibido todo tipo de correspondencia de el joven, primero por correo muggle y cuando se aseguro de que era seguro utilizar la lechuza utilizo a Hedwing para comunicarse, al principio de las vacaciones también escribió a Ron, pero poco después el Señor Weasley se entero de que sus lechuzas estaban siendo interceptadas y le prohibió terminantemente volver a enviar una carta a La Madriguera, por lo menos de manera temporal. Harry siempre había apreciado y admirado a Hermione, pero la ultima vez que ella había sido su único apoyo las cosas no funcionaron muy bien, en cambio, en esta ocasión quizás por el miedo o por la situación la chica se mostraba mas humana, o como se le llego a ocurrir, tal vez el que había madurado era el.

_Hermione:_

_Se que mis ultimas cartas han tratado siempre de lo mismo, e incluso pienso (y estoy casi seguro) que te estoy hartando, pero es que la verdad ya no soporto mas a los Dursley, solo los soporto por que Dumbledore me lo pidió, solo estoy esperando a que llegue el día en que pueda largarme de aquí. Bueno, también otra razón por la que escribo esta carta es por que necesito pedirte consejo, se aproxima mi cumpleaños y no había pensado ¿A dónde iré?, he pensado en ir al Caldero Chorreante, pero después de repasarlo mucho me he dado cuenta de que no es seguro, y quiero que me aconsejes sobre cual podría ser un lugar seguro, quizás pueda convencer a los Dursley de quedarme unos días mas mientras encuentro otro sitio. _

_PD. No te preocupes si Hedwing tarda un poco mas o un poco menos en entregarte mis próximas cartas (eso quiere decir que ya no estoy aquí). _

_Harry _

Después de enviar la carta, el joven se sentó en el piso junto al baúl, tomo uno de los libros de cursos anteriores y lo hojeo en busca de algo interesante, y, sin darse cuenta encontró algo que tantas veces había pasado desapercibido. En una pagina de un libro de "Historia de la Magia" se mencionaba a una famosa coleccionista de los objetos de los fundadores de Hogwarts se decía que conocía a todos los herederos de ellos y poco después había salido al extranjero. La bruja se llamaba Rachel Angela Bacus.


	2. Cuando el Conjuro termino

CUANDO EL CONJURO TERMINO

- ¿Donde esta?- Una vez mas su animo cambio drasticamente, sus esperanzas estaban por los suelos, al fin habia resuelto el acertijo que lo habia preocupado por tanto tiempo, tres simples letras habian tomado forma he identidad inminentemente, pero no sabia donde se encontraba ese personaje que tan de pronto habia perpetrado en su vida ya revuelta para confundirla aun mas, es mas, quizas ni siquiera estuviera viva, y por la epoca, era muy posible que hubiera conocido a Voldemort antes de convertirse en el mago que habia asesinado a los Potter; aun asi se moria de ganas de mostrarle su hallazgo a alguien, sobre todo a Hermione, pero acababa de enviarle una carta, una carta que ahora le parecia llevaba un contenido insignificante y estupido.

A pesar de no conocer el paradero de Rachel Bacus se encontraba mas tranquilo, de un momento a otro se habia quitado un enorme peso de encima para proximamente adquirir uno de diferente magnitud, pero por ahora se encontraba feliz por su descubrimiento y algo dentro de el le decia que la encontraria, y con esa esperanza se fue a dormir, olvidando por completo que en tres dias llegaria la fecha de su cumpleaños.

Los tres dias siguientes pasaron inadvertidos para Harry, quien pasaba todo el tiempo dandole vueltas a la manera de lozalizar a la misteriosa bruja, inclusive no se dio cuenta cuando llego el justo momento que hace siete años habia cambiado por completo su existencia.

Cuando el reloj marco las doce en punto de la madrugada del 31 de julio el chico se encontraba tumbado sobre el colchon, dormitando, cuando sus parpados se abrieron ante un sonido estruendoso parecido al de un trueno y una refulgente luz cego momentaneamente sus recien despejados ojos. Durante lo que parecieron varios minutos la limpia y luminosa casa de los Dursley se comenzo a hundir en las tinieblas y comenzo una especie de temblor muy extraño. Se podia percibir el moviemiento en el piso, sin embargo los objetos permanecian en su misma posicion, entonces, de pronto todo se detuvoy la casa ahora parecia un tanto opaca y triste, pero sin ningun cambio mas.

El reloj dio la ultima campanada que indicaba la media noche y sorprendido del paso del tiempo se asomo a la ventana, y no logro vislumbrar ni la acera de enfrente, entre tanto alboroto, Harry tardo en persuadirse de que se escucharon los pasos apresurados de varios pares de pies que se movian hacia su habitacion e instantaneamente vio la cara morada del enfadado Tio Vernon, secundado por el gesto de panico de su mujer y su hijo.

- ¿Que diablos haz hecho?- Mascullo el corpulento y rollizo hombre

Harry aun asombrado tartamudeo un poco- Y...Yo... Yo no... Yo no hice nada, es mas, no tengo ni idea de que sucedio- Finalizo con un grito

- Jajajajaja eso nadie te lo cree, seguro que asustaste a todos los vecinos- Dijo Tia Petunia, pegando su nariz al vidrio de la ventana - No puede ser¡¡¡¿Solo sucedio aqui?!!!

Mientras todos los habitantes del número 4 de Privet Drive se encontraban discutiendo afanosamente, una lechuza negra estaba tocando en la ventana y llevaba un sobre con destino a los Dursley, escrito con una perfecta y conocida caligrafia.

Harry volteo instintivamente a la ventana y vio al ave revolotear, hizo silencio y abrio con cuidado la ventana dejando entrar a la lechuza, esta se poso en el afeizar, solto el sobre y salio nuevamente.

_Estimados señores Dursley:_

_Si han recibido esta carta quiere decir que su sobrino a cumplido la mayoria de edad, por tanto ya no es necesario que lo tengan a su cargo, pero en lo personal les solicito que le permitan quedarse unos dias mas mientras se reubica._

_Probablemente los hayan sorprendido algunos eventos inusuales esta noche, solicito mil disculpas ya que esto indica que el hechizo protector que se encontraba en la casa ha terminado (no se preocupen si las cosas empiezan a marchar mas raro de lo habitual), por tanto toda la familia se encuentra indefensa, en especial Harry._

_Gracias por sus atenciones para con el señor Potter._

_Atte. Albus Dumbledore_

El joven mago se sintio sumamente asombrado con la llegada de esta carta de Dumbledore y su primera idea fue que este se encontraba vivo, pero despues de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que ya habia presenciado la llegada de cartas de los muertos.

- ¿O sea que todo este barullo finalmente si fue por tu culpa?- Dijo Tio Vernon - Bueno, ya que no es mi obligacion tenerte aqui¡Largate de mi casa!

Un tanto asustado lo unico que atino a hacer fue petrificar a sus familiares, salio hacia el baño y se remojo la cara, analizo la situacion y se dio cuenta de que no habia ningun problema, era un mago mayor de edad y ahora solo le quedaba esperar mientras pensaba en un lugar a donde ir.

La madrugada de su cumpleaños Harry durmio en la salita de los Dursley, rodeado de todo lo apetitoso que logro encontrar en el refrigerador, mientras ellos se encontraban en la misma posicion de furia que siempre. Despues de desayunar abundantemente en esa casa por primera vez en años, escucho un fuerte ruido en la salita y cuando intento descubrir quien se encontraba ahi lo tomaron sorpresivamente por el brazo, cuando sus ojos se posaron al fin en el personaje que lo sostenia vio a Remus Lupin sonriendole, despues de un breve abrazo se dirigio al chico

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!, me parece que ya no puedes, ni quieres permanecer aqui¿cierto?

- Si, tiene razon, ya no soporto este lugar

- Bueno, entonces apresurate¿ya tienes tus cosas listas?

- Aun no, pero en un momento las tendre- Contesto Harry extasiado, dudo un momento e inmediatamente subio a su habitacion, amontono sus cosas en el baul y bajo rapidamente

Lupin lo miro satisfecho y dijo - Es cierto, no te presentaste a tu examen de aparicion, esta vez tendras que aparecerte conmigo, pero sera la ultima vez por que te llevare con alguien que te enseñara a hacerlo

Harry recordo a sus tios petrificados e interrumpio a Lupin, espera un momento. El muchacho regreso a su habitacion de una manera sorprendentemente habil regreso a los Dursley a la normalidad no sin antes confundirlos un poco con un hechizo

- ¿De que sirve ser mayor de edad si no puedes disfrutarlo?, Por lo menos esta vez...- Penso para si- _¡Levicorpus!_ - y dejo a Dudley colgado de los tobillos, salio rapidamente riendo ligeramente a encontrarse con su ex-profesor


	3. El Rumbo Desconocido

EL RUMBO DESCONOCIDO

Harry se aferro fuertemente a la mano de Lupin y experimento una vez mas la extraña sensacion que causa aparecerse, cuando al fin se repuso del golpe que le causaba ese metodo de transporte empezo a observar el lugar en el que estaban, no lo conocia, pero pudo ver una especie de bosquecillo que formaba parte de un apacible parque que casualmente se encontraba vacio. Conforme iban avanzando el joven pudo observar que se adentraban a terreno urbano, era una ciudad casi tan limpia como Privet Drive con la diferencia de que el ambiente se tornaba mas campirano, mas amable; despues de caminar durante un buen rato sin que Remus dijera nada el chico decidio preguntar

- Disculpe profesor, crei que iriamos a La Madriguera, pero estos rumbos no me parecen conocidos.

- Solo digamos que por ahora La Madriguera no es un lugar seguro- Dijo pensativo- Como ya sabes estan siendo vigilados y con todo el ajetreo de la boda no podriamos protegerlos adecuadamente ni a ti ni a los Weasley.

Harry se descepciono un poco ante la respuesta, pero a la vez sintio curiosidad por saber a donde se dirigian

- Ademas, aqui estaras muy agusto creo yo, y nadie sospechara del lugar a donde iras...- Agrego el hombre

- ¿Y no puede decirme a donde vamos?

- ¿Para que? Ya casi llegamos, pronto lo sabras- Dijo Lupin riendose ligeramente

Dieron vuelta en una esquina que daba a otro jardin y siguieron el trayecto conforme a la avenida, sin previo aviso Remus se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera que formaba parte de una linda casa color vino, el chico tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos y pararse a un lado de el amigo de su padre para esperar a que abrieran.

Harry nervioso, aun no sabia donde se encontraba, y cuando una hermosa mujer adulta de cabello corto y castaño se dio cuenta de en donde se encontraba. El muchacho vislumbro este color de cabello que le era tan familiar no le quedo la menor duda: Estaba en casa de Hermione y la persona tras la puerta era su madre, a quien a pesar de no conocer muy bien lo recibia con gusto.

- Buenas tardes. Usted debe ser el profesor Lupin, los estaba esperando, pasen por favor - Se hizo a un lado y ambos hombres pasaron a un recibidor con piso color caoba y unas suaves sillas que los invitaban a sentarse.

- Gracias Sra. Granger, como usted sabe Harry- Señala al chico- debe quedarse un tiempo con ustedes, espero que no haya ningun inconveniente...

Poco despues de que los forasteros entraron a la casa una enorme melena castaña entro al recibidor y sin pensarlo un segundo se dirigio de inmediato a abrazar al adolescente de cabello negro, haciendolo perder el hilo de la conversacion.

- ¡Harry, que bueno que estes aqui! Espero que te guste- Dijo Hermione sentandose a su lado en una silla.

El joven solo atino a responder a las atenciones de la muchacha con una sonrisa y poco despues Remus salio de la casa.

- Estas en buenas manos- Dijo a Harry al despedirse

La madre de Hermione se presento con el chico, su nombre era Regina, posteriormente lo hizo pasar por el resto de la casa mostrandole cada detalle del lugar, desde la cocina hasta unas fotos en un balneario de cuando Hermione tenia como cinco años. Una vez terminado el tour la chica lo acompaño al cuarto de huespedes, para despues salir a dar una vuelta por las calles de la ciudad.

Los muchachos caminaron un buen rato, Hermione le iba mostrando algunos lugares por los que pasaban hasta que llegaron a una cafeteria cercana. Una vez dentro la chica dejo sentada al joven pidiendo dos cafes mientras se excuso para ir al baño.

Hermione regreso pocos minutos despues con dos grandes rebanadas de pastel y una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Señor Potter! Ahora usted es oficialmente mayor de edad- Dijo riendo

Harry no sabia si reir o mantenerse tal cual estaba, despues de todo no se imaginaba como reaccionaria Hermione, pues bien sabia que ella era bastante voluble.

- Gracias- Dijo el, un tanto dudoso pero finalmente, contento

Despues de un corto momento en que se mantuvieron callados la chica solo alcanzo a decir

- Este... ¿Que no piensas comerte ese pastel?. Conmigo no se desperdicia nada, muchachito, asi que empiece... jajajajaja- Bromeo ella agachando la mirada

- ¡¡Claro que me lo comere!! Ni creas que voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de comer un pastel tan delicioso- Contesto mientras soltaba una risotada

Despues de juguetear un rato en el cafe regresaron a casa lentamente, hablando aun de todas las cosas que les habian pasado en sus aun cortas vidas.

- No puedo creer que no volvere a Hogwarts- Dijo de repente un anhelante Harry

- Pues no eres el unico, muchos tendremos que acostumbrarnos a que el colegio este cerrado- Contesto Hermione con un tono melancolico- Bueno, aunque estuviera abierto habria ido contigo.

- ¿Que?- Pregunto el chico como primera reaccion, se calmo casi instantaneamente- Bueno, era de esperarse con todo lo que esta pasando y...

- Con la ausencia de Dumbledore- Termino Hermione con indicios de la voz quebrada

Un silencio incomodo los invadio durante un tiempo que afortunadamente fue interrumpido por que a los pocos pasos se encontraron de nuevo frente a la casa color vino, sin embargo ahora un automovil se encontraba estacionado a un lado de la puerta.

Cuando entraron encontraron en la salita a un hombre sentado viendo las noticias que cuando los oyo entrar se puso de pie rapidamente.

- Tu debes ser Harry, bienvenido a nuestra humilde casa, espero que tu estancia aqui sea buena, yo soy Joseph Granger, el papa de Hermione, mucho gusto- Dijo rapidamente y extendio su mano a manera de saludo

- El gusto es mio señor, muchas gracias por recibirme- Contesto Harry preguntandose de que parte de si mismo saco tanta amabilidad

Joseph Granger era un hombre alto que a pesar de ser fornido era muy agradable. De cabello color cafe oscuro, casi negro y rizado, tenia tambien una abundante barba de candado igual a su cabello tenia unos grandes y penetrantes ojos negros, piel blanca, un semblante cordial y una voz calida; ese dia llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros. El cortés hombre invito a Harry a sentarse con el a ver las noticias mientras Hermione avisaba a la señora Granger del regreso de los dos chicos.

- He leido mucho de ti Harry- Dijo de pronto el padre de Hermione- es impresionante tu historia, sobre todo para tu edad... Pero bueno, mas que creer en lo que los libros digan me he guiado en lo que mi hija dice, y todo parece indicar que eres una gran persona y eso es lo que importa- Le dirigio una mirada fraternal y le dio una palmadita en la espalda

- Gracias señor, yo opino lo mismo de usted- Sentencio el chico, se sonrieron y continuaron viendo la television, mientras Harry pensaba lo afortunada que era Hermione por tener unos padres asi


	4. El Espia Descubierto

EL ESPIA DESCUBIERTO

La mayoria de los dias que Harry paso en la residencia Granger pasaron entre visitas al cafe, tardes de television y prosperas practicas de aparicion. Conforme el tiempo pasaba la ya una vez pospuesta boda de Bill y Fleur se acercaba y tambien con Hermione abundaban algunos preparativos, al principio Harry se preocupo por que penso que necesitaria comprar un smoking, sin embargo su amiga disipo sus dudas haciendole entender que si era una boda de magos deberia llevar su tunica de gala. Despues de esa platica, Hermione como toda chica decidio ir a el callejon Diagon en compañia de sus padres para comprar una nueva tunica de gala y por tanto Harry tambien debia comprar una.

Despues de hacer todo lo necesario para entrar al mundo magico fueron donde Madame Malkin y despues de que Harry se probo una tunica azul aguamarina salio y pago su compra, mientras tanto espero a que su amiga saliera, pero para su mala suerte ella aun se estaba probando la ropa, cuando una de las tunicas le parecio adecuada salio a enseñarles su eleccion: una hermosa tunica fucsia que combinaba perfectamente con el color de su cabello y resaltaba su rostro, viendo a la chica tan radiante todos dieron su aprobacion para la compra.

Harry estaba sorprendido, no podia creer que un simple cambio de ropa hiciera una transformacion tan tremenda en su amiga, ¡Estaba irreconocible!

Poco quedaba para su viaje a La Madriguera, todo estaba listo. Cuando llego el momento de partir los chicos tomaron sus maletas, se despidieron de los Granger y se dipusieron a partir al lugar donde los Weasley esperarian su llegada.

Harry y Hermione se pusieron en el centro del patio, separados por una corta distancia, cada uno tomando su respectivo equipaje, se prepararon para irse al mismo tiempo y cuando Harry empezo a sentir todas las turbulencias que le provocaba el viaje se dio cuenta de que todo estaba saliendo bien.

Extrañamente el chico aparecio en un campo, todo se encontraba muy silencioso y tranquilo, sin embargo de momento escucho algunos ruidos en unos arbustos cercanos, no vio nada, pero de manera instintiva grito

- _¡Desmaius!_- Escucho un ruido sordo y corrio en la direccion en que este habia surgido

El chico tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero en cuanto encontro el cuerpo innerte que acababa de atacar no le causo sorpresa. Volteo y se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante cerca de La Madriguera y el mago que se encontraba tirado a sus pies era Draco Malfoy, alcanzo a visualizar a los Weasley buscandolo, solto algunas chispas rojas y espero la llegada de sus amigos.

Cuando el Sr. Weasley llego cambio de manera inmediata la preocupacion hacia Harry por la sorpresa ante la presencia del rubio platinado, todos callaron lo que pensaban, por lo menos de momento, y entre los varones Weasley y Harry llevaron el cuerpo hasta la casa.

Ya dentro, Molly Weasley se quedo con Draco, tratando de despertarlo, cosa que al parecer tardaria un buen tiempo por la potencia del hechizo, lo dejaron en la salita al ojo vigilante de Charlie mientras los demas iban a la cocina para preguntarle a Harry lo que paso.

Una vez que se encontraron todos juntos el chico explico lo sucedido, todos lo miraban con sorpresa excepto Hermione que se imaginaba que algo asi pasaria. Cuando se aclaro la situacion, la mayoria de los Weasley salieron de la habitacion solo se quedaron Ron y Ginny haciendo compañia a los ignorados recien llegados.

Despues de los obligatorios saludos Harry vio a una Ginny pensativa y con la mirada perdida, desvio la vista y alcanzo a notar que sus tres amigos lo observaban de la misma manera

- ¿Que sucede, es que tengo un murcielago en la cabeza o que? - Dijo ironicamente el chico

- No, es que, con todo lo que paso quiere decir que nos estan vigilando mas de lo esperado- Dijo la pelirroja

- ¿Quienes, Los Malfoy?- Pregunto sorprendido Ron

- No, Ron, los mortifagos- Contesto Hermione con cara de obviedad

- Asi que al fin aceptaste mi teoria, jeje- Dijo Harry a su amiga

- ¿Como ignorar la marca en su brazo, Harry?

Entonces todos corrieron hacia la salita a confirmar las palabras de la chica


	5. Desordenes Romanticos

DESORDENES ROMANTICOS

Cuando entraron a la salita Charlie se encontraba ciertamente aburrido, habia atado magicamente a Malfoy y este se encontraba bajo los efectos de un confundus, Ron se acerco velozmente al prisionero, levanto la manga de su tunica y pudo observar claramente una especie de tatuaje muy conocido: La marca tenebrosa, en la mano de Draco.

Charlie que aun no se habia dado cuenta de la causa de todo el barullo alrededor de su apresado, volteo y vislumbro el horrible dibujo de una calavera con una serpiente en la boca

- Este chico... ¡¿Es un mortifago?!... es tan joven... debe tener tu edad, Ron- Dijo el segundo Weasley con un tono conmovido

- ¿Quien ademas de los mortifagos podria espiarnos, Charlie?- Pregunto esceptica su hermana

- Bueno, pero crei que no lo habrian marcado aun...

- ¡Hay que entregarlo de inmediato al ministerio!- Espeto Ron - Era obvio que alguien asi terminara del lado de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

- ¡No!- Dijo el mayor de los pelirrojos presentes - El ministerio no haria mas que torturarlo o algo asi, este chico debe estar a cargo de la orden, en poco tiempo llegara Moody y se lo llevara a un lugar seguro

- ¡Charlie, el merece que lo torturen! Tu buen corazon no puede borrar todo lo malo que ha hecho- Comento el furico Ronald

- Pero si podemos evitar que siga haciendolo, por amor de Dios hermano, no seas vengativo, ademas, a final de cuentas el unico que puede decidir entre los que estamos aqui soy yo, ustedes vuelvan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo

Los chicos salieron apresuradamente

- Con razon Charlie trabaja con dragones, le encantan los animales...- Menciono Harry y todos soltaron una risita

- Pero hablando en serio, tiene algo de razon, el Ministerio no haria justicia y solo lo usaria como "el empleado del mes", Charlie tiene razon, la orden podria darle un mejor uso a Malfoy- Dijo la castaña

- En eso tienes razon- Completo asintiendo Ginny

Los muchachos salieron al jardin trasero, planeaban tirarse al suelo y continuar con su conversacion, pero al abrir la puerta y dar una vista al jardin Harry y Hermione quedaron impresionados.

El jardin de los Weasley ahora se encontraba adornado con unos objetos color blanco que contenian una fotografia de Bill y Fleur abrazados, en el fondo del patio ahora habia una especie de capilla rodeada por un par de fuentes y todo estaba lleno de unas hermosas flores que el muchacho pelinegro no conocia.

- ¿Que tal nos quedo, amigo?- Dijo Ron riendo

- ¡Waw! Ahora si me impresionaron

- No me esperaba que hicieran tantos cambios para la boda, ¡me encanta!- Contesto Hermione sin que se lo preguntaran

Harry noto que Ron y Hermione se trataban muy serios, es mas, no se habian hablado directamente hasta hacia un minuto y la reaccion de su amigo solo fue de mirar un momento hacia el suelo y despues posar su vista en la fuente.

- Ven Hermione, quiero enseñarte mi vestido para mañana- Agrego Ginny para romper el incomodo silencio

En cuanto se quedaron solos el pelirrojo se sento en el suelo, seguido por su amigo, miro hacia el cielo y se quedo pensativo

- ¿Te peleaste de nuevo con Hermione? Por Dios Ron, no te cuesta nada decirle el motivo de tus celos, ella piensa igual, recuerda como se puso cuando andabas con Lavander...

- Harry, Hermione ya lo sabe- Dijo el chico sin prestarle demasiada atencion

- ¡Genial! ¿Entonces cual es el problema?... Un momento... ¡¿Desde cuando andan ustedes dos?!- Dijo sorprendido pero aun asi soltando una sonrisa picara

- Creo que estas un poco atrasados de noticias, ella y yo no "andamos"- Menciono Ron, ya un poco mas tranquilo

- ¿Te dijo que no?... Crei que harian la pareja perfecta, no puedo creer que te rechazara...

- ¡Oye, oye, oye! tampoco soy un troll, claro que me dijo que si, pero no funciono, fue algo raro, peleabamos aun mas de lo normal...

Harry se sintio algo raro, probablemente era tristeza por que despues de todo sus amigos no pudieron estar juntos

- Lo siento mucho Ron

- No te preocupes, crei que me sentiria peor cuando rompieramos, pero despues de todo no fue tan malo, seguimos siendo amigos

- Pues yo no los vi muy amigables...

- Es que... creo que a Hermione si le afecto un poco, pero ya esta algo mas tranquila

- Despues de todo ella tiene razon, eres un insensible...- Dijo Harry entre ironico y enojado, pero tratando el tema con el mayor tacto posible

- Bueno, quizas me pase un poco, pero es que somos demasiado diferentes, creo que es lo mejor para los dos...

- Eso esta mejor, si iban sufrir por estar juntos es mejor terminar con el dolor, aun asi pobre Hermione, no me lo imaginaba...

- Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿sabias que Krum esta invitado a la boda de mañana?, por lo menos Hermione tendra con quien consolarse...- Continuo Ron poniendo una expresion levemente ceñuda

- No lo sabia, pero me parece bien, Sr. Crueldad

Ron se rio del comentario, se levanto y dejo al confundido chico poniendose de pie y meditando si Ginny pensaria lo mismo sobre el


	6. Contingencias Nupciales

CONTINGENCIAS NUPCIALES

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir en una enigmatica mañana de agosto, sin embargo en casa de los Weasley todo estaba lleno de vida, es mas, muchos miembros de la familia no habian conciliado el sueño ¿el motivo?: La Boda de Bill y Fleur.

Harry se levanto, y a diferencia de todos los dias en que se habia hospedado en ese lugar, nadie le presto atencion, todos se encontraban ocupados en otros asuntos, asi que cuando su amigo bajo a la cocina poco despues de el ambos prepararon un par de pan tostados para cada uno y despues se apresuraron a ducharse y arreglarse para el gran evento, cosa nada facil ya que las duchas se encontraban llenas y tuvieron que esperar a que todos terminaran de bañarse, bajo la presion del Sr. Weasley que los apresurara, no fuera que retrasaran la ceremonia por algun motivo...

Hermione y Ginny se hallaban en su habitacion desde el amanecer, preparandose para "verse lindas", dijo la madre de los pelirrojos.

Aunque los chicos fueron los ultimos en comenzar a prepararse las cosas no se les complicaron mucho, rapidamente estaban listos y galantes, cosa que de no haber sido por que Molly limpiaba sus trajes continuamente no les habria durado mucho, puesto que dos pares de manos mas no estaban de sobra.

Al medio dia comenzo el enlace, sin duda el hogar estaba radiante (al igual que las chicas), y Ginny se veia muy bella como dama, tal como le resalto Ron a Harry.

Despues de el casamiento hubo una enorme fiesta y durante un buen rato se pudo observar que las unicas personas que no se encontraban en la pista de baile eran Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry. El chico de la cicatriz aun se encontraba turbado respecto a lo que pensaria la pelirroja de el, asi que decidio hablar con ella en privado, cosa imposible durante una fiesta, asi que se animo a sacarla a bailar, ante lo que la chica se sorprendio bastante, al igual que sus otros dos amigos.

Cuando Harry y Ginny comenzaron a bailar pudieron escuchar los acordes de una dulce y lenta melodia de la que rapidamente imitaron el compas; el muchacho de lentes no sabia que decir, pudo ver a una joven extasiada abrazada a el y no se atrevio a destruir aquel momento, a decir verdad el tambien se sentia embriagado por el ambiente, la belleza de la chica no era desapercibida, en momentos se perdia en sus profundos ojos, en el olor de su cabello, de pronto creyo que nunca se podria separar de ella, que la vida se detendria en esos minutos y que jamas se separaria de ella; no pudo resistirlo mas, ella lo miro directamente a los ojos de una manera tan docil e inocente se acerco a acariciar su exquisita melena bajo su cara a la altura de los hombros de la muchacha y en un instante inesperado sus labios se rozaron separandose casi instantaneamente. Ese beso habia sido distinto a los demas que habia sentido, ya no sentia el placentero y delicado furor que antes recordaba, la magia se habia ido y de pronto solo eran una pareja de adolescentes moviendose entre la gente, se voltearon a ver atonitos sin decirse nada e inminentemente rozaron sus manos y salieron de la pista con una sonrisa serena y una vez alejados de la gente Ginny se acerco y le dijo al oido al chico

- Gracias por ser mi amigo, Harry... - Y se retiro jovial

El despeinado joven regreso con sus amigos mostrandose carialegre

- ¿Que paso, lograron arreglar algo?- Pregunto Ron en un susurro, cuando Harry se sento a su lado

- Tu hermana tiene un futuro prometedor en el amor... pero no conmigo

- ¿No la hiciste sufrir, verdad?

- No, esta claro que no podiamos continuar

- ¿Y como sabes eso?

- Por que ya no sentimos lo mismo, creo que el unico camino que quedaba era el de terminar, ni siquiera necesitamos hablar...

- Ok, ok... ¿Crees que pueda... resolver mi asunto de la misma manera?

- Pues quizas, pero tal vez sea mejor que primero hablen, recuerda que es el unico lenguaje que ella entiende

- Jeje... eso es lo complicado, tambien es el que se me dificulta mas

- ¡Por Dios, Ron, solo intentalo!

- Esta bien... pero no prometo que las cosas salgan bien- Se levanto y comenzaba a dirigirse a donde se encontraba Hermione cuando Harry lo interrumpio

- Si lo haces bien, a lo mejor hasta regresan

- Eso espero...- Guiño un ojo a su amigo y siguio su camino

El chico de lentes canturreaba un cancioncita, se encontraba muy feliz por que se habia liberado de una culpa que no debia sentir, cuando de repente vio salir del desvan una vertical luz verde durante algunos segundos para desvanecerse poco despues; no le dio la mayor importancia hasta que escucho el sonido del viento rozando unas tunicas, la gente empezo a gritar y correr, algunos magos y brujas tomaron sus varitas y se acercaron a enfrentar a los siniestros personajes recien llegados, Harry se levanto de su asiento y corrio hacia donde estaban sus amigos reunidos, esquivo muchos hechizos y maldiciones a la vez que el mismo enviaba algunos a sus agresores, al momento en que arribo al lado de sus compañeros un par de mortifagos de gran tamaño que se disponian a atacar a las dos chicas, al ver esto el muchacho de lentes se acerco a la melena castaña y combatio con un solo ataque a ambos hechiceros.

Como el batallon no era muy numeroso los invitados a la boda pudieron librarse relativamente rapido de los mortifagos, capturaron a dos que les eran completamente desconocidos y aun intranquilos por el embate entraron a la casa a curar a los pocos heridos que tenian.

Bill habia alejado de su esposa a los transgresores con facilidad sufriendo como unico percance la destruccion parcial de su traje de bodas, los señores Weasley y el duo dinamico que representaban los gemelos habian demostrado su gran habilidad capturando a dos enemigos y venciendo a todo el que se le ponia enfrente sin nigun percance (no se puede decir lo mismo de sus contrincantes, quienes una vez desmayados no se libraron de un drastico cambio en su imagen, ya que recibieron una enorme peluca morada y rizada y una nariz de payasa); Charlie se lastimo un pie al recibir una patada de un mortifago desarmado; Ron se rompio la nariz al caer bruscamente mientras defendia a su hermana, Harry tenia algunas heridas en la piel por los rozones de algunos encantamientos que no alcanzo a desviar, mientras que las chicas se habian manteniado sanas y salvas pero no sin haber averiado a uno que otro villano, especialmente Hermione.

Los cansados anfitriones salieron a despedir a sus asustados invitados quienes despues del estropicio no pensaron dos veces la retirada, mientras que los demas habitantes de la casa fueron al desvan a interrogar a su devastador prisionero.


	7. Confesiones

CONFESIONES

La famlilia Weasley se encontraba aun atonita por el sorpresivo ataque, sin embargo, en cuanto sus agresores llegaron les quedo clara la identidad del causante de la batalla.

Desde el dia que lo encontraron hasta la fecha de la ceremonia nadie habia encontrado tiempo para poder retener a Draco formalmente bajo la custodia de la orden, asi que tomaron la decision de que permaneciera preso en el desvan, sin imaginarse que este hallaria una manera de soltarse y pedir refuerzos en cuanto pudo.

Inmediatamente despues del percance Lupin y Ojoloco llevaron a Malfoy al nuevo centro de operaciones de la orden (abrieron este ultimo unicamente como refuerzo del numero doce de Grimmauld Place, ya que Snape ya habia estado alli), el muchacho al principio forcejeo bastante, pero despues de un rato dejo de oponer resistencia ante sus captores. Cuando Ron los vio salir estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el prisionero por haberles enviado mortifagos durante la boda de su hermano, y hubiera logrado su objetivo sino es por que su hermano Charlie alcanzo a detenerlo.

Un furioso pelirrojo de 17 años subio la escalera dando traspies y en cuanto se encontro con sus amigos recordo lo que iba a hacer cuando fueron atacados

- Hermione... este... , ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Pues... Claro Ron, vamos afuera- La chica se mostro sumamente extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo, quien no le dirijia tan directamente la palabra desde el principio del verano, pero aun asi accedio a su peticion.

Ambos muchachos salieron al patio y se sentaron a la sombra de un arbol que se encontraba donde horas antes estaba la capilla y comenzaron su conversacion

- ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto la castaña cuando el pelirrojo aun estaba planeando que decir

- Pues... veras... yo... Hermione... las vacaciones... Harry y Ginny... relacion... yo... bueno... este... tu... el dijo... hablar contigo...- El adolescente balbuceo todo esto tan nervioso y tan rapido que la chica no pudo mas que expresar una cara de confusion

- ¿Que quieres decir? No entendi nada de lo que dijiste, habla mas claro por favor

EL pelirrojo recordo lo que su amigo le habia contado y como el hablar no le habia funcioado decidio saltar hasta la segunda parte. Tomo a Hermione por las mejillas y acerco con velocidad sus labios a los de la chica, quien desesperada y sorprendida se separo de el rapidamente empujandolo fuertemente.

- ¡¡¡¿RON QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!!!

El ojiazul solo la miro perplejo, nunca creyo que lo rechazaran, y menos de esa manera...

- Perdoname, no se que he hecho

- ¡¿Que te perdone?! ¡Como te atreves, cuando comenzaron las vacaciones rompes conmigo y ahora de repente quieres... mmm... TOMARTE ATRIBUCIONES QUE-NO-TE-CORRESPONDEN!!!

- Por favor, Hermione... ¿En serio no te gusto el beso?

- ¡En serio!

- Bueno, entonces eso lo explica por completo: Ya no sientes nada por mi- Dijo bajando el tono de voz conforme iba hablando

- Ron, ¿Me besaste para comprobar si sigo enamorada de ti? Debiste preguntarme en lugar de actuar de manera tan... inconsciente

- Ya sabes que el hablar no se me da...- Dijo el muchacho riendo ligeramente

- Si, ya lo note, oye, ¿tu... querias que regresaramos?

- Pues llegue a pensarlo, pero en realidad lo hice para aclarar las cosas... es que te veias tan... triste

- Ron, dime la verdad; de esto no te diste cuenta tu solo, sino hubieras intentado hablar conmigo recien que rompimos... me dejaste el corazon roto... yo te queria y me dejaste asi como asi...¿Por que, por que tocar el tema hasta ahora?- Comento la castaña en un innegable tono de reproche

- Pues veras, cuando Harry se entero me dijo que no te merecias que te hubiera tratado asi, que tratara de hablar contigo para remediar las cosas, y pues ya vez a lo que llegamos... El tambien hablo con Ginny... - Dijo el joven con un dejo de culpabilidad en la voz

- ¿Y que sucedio, regresaron?- Pregunto una nerviosa castaña

- No, dijo que despues de el verano las cosas ya no eran las mismas

Los ojos de Hermione reflejaron un inesperado brillo, aparecio una sonrisa en su rostro que al parecer era imperceptible ante los ojos de Ron (de lo cual se alegro por que si ni ella misma entendia lo que le estaba sucediendo menos podria explicarselo a Ron)

Ambos se levantaron del verde pasto para regresar a la casa, la chica se adelanto un poco y cuando apenas habia dado unos pasos escucho una pregunta

- ¿Volveremos a ser amigos?

- Ron, nunca hemos dejado de serlo...


	8. La Ventana

LA VENTANA

Harry no sabia el rumbo que sus dos amigos habian tomado Ginny estuvo un rato hablando con el, pero el llamado de la Sra. Weasley la hizo bajar hasta la cocina dejando al ojiverde totalmente solo en la habitacion, no sabia como distraerse, conocia perfectamente esa habitacion ahi ya no habia sorpresas para el, espero y espero lo que le parecieron horas, no aguantaba estar solo despues de pasar las ultimas semanas acompañado todo el tiempo. Aburrido decidio posar su vista en la ventana, observo a los pajaros volar, las nubes moviendose suavemente por el viento, el viejo arbol, lentamente sus ojos disuadieron a su mente de que habia alguien mas en el jardin, sus dos mejores amigos, hablando. Vio todo desde antes de que sucediera, pero no pudo evitar sentir un dolor tremendamente inmenso en medio del pecho, por su mente pasaron multiples emociones que nunca creyo contener dentro de si: enojo, celos, miedo, piedad, culpa, incertidumbre... jamas se imagino que sentiria todo eso por su amigo Ron, de repente lo odiaba, y todo... por una mujer. Se sintio estupido al llegar a pensar que podria tener algo con Hermione.

- ¿Pero como no sentirlo?- Dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza

- Ella y Ron se quieren, ¿que no acabas de verlos?

- Pero tu tambien la quieres... y no puedes negar que ella tambien siente algo por ti

- Claro que no, y aunque tu sintieras algo por ella no puedes interferir entre ellos

- Por supuesto que sientes algo por ella, es imposible no sentirlo: es hermosa, inteligente, valiente... y mil cosas mas que ni siquiera podrias acabar de enumerar en toda tu vida

- ¡Basta! Ahora ellos volveran a estar juntos... y yo estare solo... Fui tan estupido al dejar a Ginny, no se que pense

- Si lo sabes, sabes que quieres a alguien mas, no podias retenerla contigo por que ya no sentias nada por ella... pero si por alguien mas

- Quizas si... pero ella quiere ser feliz con alguien mas y yo no soy nadie para detenerla... es mas, nunca he sido nadie para ella, solo un amigo, el amigo incomodo... ella puede ser feliz muy muy feliz con Ron y asi sera mientras este en mis manos..

De pronto Harry se sintio vacio, no podia mas que repasar una y otra vez la imagen de el pelirrojo y la castaña besandose como si lo viera en unos omniculares, solo esperaba el momento en que ambos regresaran a la habitacion sonrientes y tomados de la mano a darle la noticia y sin saberlo herirlo mortalmente; sin embargo su unico proposito ahora era exterminar todo lo que sentia dentro de si por esa amiga y al mismo tiempo lograr que ella fuera feliz fuera con quien fuera... y que mejor que con el mejor amigo de ambos.

Harry escucho unos pasos que se acercaban pero ni aun asi intento borrar su melancolia, su dolor se sentia perdido en un laberinto y ya no le interesaba ocultarlo, de una forma u otra en medio de su felicidad no se daria cuenta de un soñador deambulante que añoraba estar en el lugar de su amigo.

Para sorpresa del ojiverde Ron subio solo, aunque con una sonrisa a la cual no le presto mucha atencion, no tenia caso, se sentia destruido, no se atrevio a preguntar algo que ya sabia, solo se atrevio a mirarlo, la envidia lo carcomia, pero el tremendo cariño que sentia por el le impedia hacerle daño, cuando el le devolvio la mirada de una forma alegre no pudo mas y volteo a otra parte, ahora la culpa lo atormentaba.

Ron no sabia que le pasaba a su amigo, no habia dicho nada, se le notaba triste, ademas sabia que no le diria lo que le pasaba, asi que decidio continuar con su conversacion pendiente

- Harry, ya hable con Hermione- Dijo Ron dubitativo

- Ah, que bien... ¿que dijo?- El chico contesto por inercia y le pregunto mas por amabilidad que por iniciativa, le dolia pensar que le daria cada detalle de lo sucedido

- Pues... ya no tengo ni culpa ni novia!!!!- Respondio en tono de burla

Harry se exalto, no creia lo que acababa de escuchar, de pronto el mundo tomaba color nuevamente y sus ojos se iluminaron con una esperanza que no se imaginaba, cuando en el pecho le punzo un inconveniente a la respuesta de su amigo

- Pero la besaste... ¿como es que no regresaron?

- Pues simplemente no... un momento... ¿tu como sabes que la bese?

- Fue un accidente, voltee a la ventana y los vi, lo siento- Esa ultima frase le salio del alma, de verdad sentia haberlos visto, pero la emocion que lo embargaba no le permitio ocultar la alegria de su rostro (afortunadamente como ya nos hemos dado cuenta Ron no es muy observador)

- Jeje, te perdono fisgon, ven vamos a jugar algo de quidditch ahora que el patio esta de nuevo libre, los gemelos han salido al trabajo y las chicas pueden usar sus escobas, bueno, claro, si quieren jugar

- Claro, seria un completo error desperdiciar este hermoso dia sin salir a jugar- Comento Harry con una enorme sonrisa dibujada entre sus orejas

Entonces Ron volteo a la ventana y vio el dia algo nublado, despues de todo no le parecia un dia tan bueno como decia su amigo


	9. Un Recordatorio

UN RECORDATORIO

Ahora estaba seguro, la amaba mas que nada en el mundo, no podia dar un solo paso sin pensar en ella, queria hacerla tan feliz, que olvidaran juntos todo lo malo que habian pasado en la vida y simplemente amarse para siempre... pero... ¿ella pensaba lo mismo?. Intento alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, le rogaba a su subconsciente que le dejara disfrutar esos momentos de alegria que acababa de adquirir, de momento el la queria y punto.

Harry y Ron bajaron a la cocina donde se encontraban Hermione y Ginny cuchicheando, el chico de cabello negro se imaginaba el tema de la conversacion, asi que se mantuvo a cierta distancia y por primera vez espero a que Ron hablara.

- ¡Hey par de ociosas!, es un bello dia, ¿por que no jugamos algo de quidditch?- Al pronunciar esta ultima palabra esperaba escuchar alguna excusa de la castaña para no jugar, primero por que no le gustaba y segundo por que no se podia decir que fuera muy buena jugando.

Hermione pensaba negarse a jugar, estaba pensando algun pretexto para solo sentarse a verlos volar en las escobas, paso su vista por toda la cocina en busca de un argumento valido con el cual rehusarse, hasta que su mirada se cruzo con la de Harry y sin saber como dio respuesta a la pregunta de Ron incluso antes que Ginny.

- Claro, ¿por que no?- La chica Granger no supo como habian salido esas palabras de sus labios, no encontraba motivo alguno para jugar al quidditch, sin embargo solo le quedaba resignarse y esperar no hacer tan mal papel

La pelirroja salio por las escobas, acostumbrada como estaba a usar las escobas de sus hermanos se monto en la destartalada barredora de Fred y emprendio el vuelo de prueba, su hermano la imito, aunque con mayor velocidad puesto que su escoba era muchisimo mas nueva y eficaz que la de Ginny. Hermione en cambio, ademas de contar con pocas aptitudes de vuelo no encontraba la manera de elevar su escoba, al parecer George se habia hecho cargo de arruinar su escoba con mas esmero que su gemelo y por tanto era casi imposible elevarse en esa cosa, sobre todo con la falta de habilidad de la muchacha; cuando Harry la vio poso su mano en el hombro de su amiga sintiendo un calor reconfortante a la vez que le ofrecia su escoba para que tuviera menos dificultades al jugar, cuando la saeta de fuego quedo extendida enfrente de Hermione ella no supo que decir, se quedo estupefacta, era la mayor posesion de el chico y nunca habia permitido que nadie mas la usara... hasta ahora.

Con Hermione en la saeta las cosas se equilibraron un poco, no se podia decir que estuvieran propiamente jugando al quidditch, sino mas bien una hibridacion de este, ya que ella y Ron actuaban tanto como cazadores como guardianes al igual que Harry y Ginny buscaban la snitch e intentaban anotar. Harry se acercaba a la snitch, a pesar de que no se habia podido concentrar habia dado buena pelea, lo que habia extendido bastante el juego, sin embargo estaba a punto de ganar el partido, solo necesitaba avanzar unos metros mas y tendria la snitch, de repente escucho a Hermione gritar de alegria por haberle hecho una anotacion a Ron, volteo a verla con una sorisa satisfecha y en cuanto regreso a la realidad, a la busqueda de la snitch solo pudo ver como esta cambiaba de rumbo y la pared de La Madriguera que empezaba a estrellarse con su cuerpo, poco antes de caer al suelo vio como su escoba iba a su encuentro a la velocidad de un rayo y despues el tibio roce de unos dedos sobre sus mejillas, despues de esa dulce sensacion no supo mas, ni siquiera se entero de como lo metieron a la casa.

Despues de la caida la Sra. Weasley insistio en darle unas hierbas que le harian dormir un buen rato y reponerse del golpe (o al menos eso escucho).

El muchacho durmio y durmio profundamente toda la tarde, pero cuando se encontraba mas tranquilo un sueño lo invadio, turbandolo nuevamente: Se encontraba otra vez en la cueva con Dumbledore bebiendo esa especie de veneno verde y posteriormente sacando el preciado guardapelo y guardandolo en el bolsillo de su tunica, luego, de pronto estaban en el castillo presenciando una vez mas la muerte de su profesor y a pesar de que podia moverse y hablar parecia que los demas no se percataban de su presencia, entonces sacaba de su propio bolsillo el guardapelo, lo abria y en lugar de encontrar el pergamino que ya sabia que contenia de ahi salia la figura de una mujer con un guardapelo identico al que antes la aprisionaba, comenzaba a correr y correr sin que Harry pudiera alcanzarla, hasta que por fin desaparecio de su vista dejando como unica huella el escrito que ya sabia de memoria, solo que en lugar de las iniciales R.A.B. ahora estaba su nombre completo, que de nuevo no servia de nada por que ella se habia ido.

Hermione habia estado viendo dormir al chico durante un buen rato, se veia tan apacible, tan sereno, la chica solo suspiro, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando noto que la mano de su amigo empezaba a tener un ligero temblor para mas tarde irlo aumentando, su rostro estaba sudado y su semblante ahora mostraba preocupacion, la joven se acerco a el e intento despertarle, asustada se acerco aun mas a su rostro hablandole, tratandolo de hacerlo reaccionar, estaba a menos de un palmo de el y no lograba que regresara de ese mal sueño, ella ya no sabia que hacer. Entonces desperto, abrio sus ojos lentamente, estaba algo mareado y confundido, pero cuando vio la perfecta tez de Hermione tan cerca de la suya se tranquilizo inmediatamente, cuando la castaña se percato de que estaba muy cerca de el regreso a su asiento un tanto sonrojada e intento desviar la atencion de ese detalle regresando a lo que acababa de pasar

- ¿Que sucedio? Me preocupaste mucho...- Decidio no seguir, podria delatar lo que sentia y segun ella, aun no era momento de enfrentar la verdad

- Vi de nuevo la noche del Horrocruxe... La muerte de Dumbledore... y luego, aparecia una mujer, debia ser quien escribio el... ¡¡¡Es cierto!!!

- ¿Que es cierto?

- Creo que ya se quien es R.A.B; la encontre en el libro de historia de la magia...

- ¡Wow, si que eres veloz! - Le corto Hermione accidentalmente- Yo tambien busque en algunos libros (aunque debo admitir que no en muchos) y no encontre informacion que conincidiera

- Si, a mi tambien me costo trabajo dar con la informacion, el libro dice que es una coleccionista de objetos de los fundadores de Hogwarts...

- Eso tiene mucho sentido, encaja perfectamente...

- Pero esta fuera del pais...

- Eso es un gran problema, nos dificulta mucho las cosas... pero bueno, primero hay que asegurarnos de que es ella- Dijo Hermione soltando una sonrisa

- Pues... Si, tienes razon

- ¿Cual es el nombre de la bruja?

- Rachel Angela Bacus

- Ire a ver si encuentro algo que nos sirva...

- No... Hermione, espera...- Dijo Harry tomandola por el brazo

- ¿Que pasa?- Contesto la sorprendida y ruborizada chica

- Por favor, quedate conmigo... no me dejes- Continuo el muchacho, pensando que quizas todavia estaba alucinando pues no se creia haberle dicho eso a su amiga

- Claro- Hermione regreso a su asiento, aun estrechando la mano de Harry y sonriendo tiernamente

Harry le devolvio la sonrisa, no podia dejar de mirarla, de perderse en sus ojos cafes, en su ondulado cabello, anhelaba sus labios y a pesar de tenerla tan cerca a veces la sentia en el polo opuesto del planeta, no podia vivir sin ella, quererla no era suficiente, amarla quizas...

Los pensamientos de el chico se enredaban cada vez mas conforme se dejaba llevar por su hermosura, su mente ya no pensaba, solo podia verla a ella y sentirla, la voz de su cabeza una vez mas retumbo, esta vez tan liricamente que el muchacho no pudo contradecirla.

- Hermione, podrias acercarte, necesito decirte algo...

Ella puso su silla a una distancia mas corta de la cama en que el se encontraba, pero eso no era lo que el tenia pensado, Harry se levanto de la cama y se puso detras de ella, no sabia lo que hacia, solo sabia que era lo correcto acerco su boca a sus oidos sin tener nada planeado para decirle, todo surgio de repente, las palabras brotaron de sus labios y en un susurro dijo solo para ella:

_Yo ya no sè que hago, __  
__Yo ya no sè que siento,__  
__Yo ya no se si puedo__  
__O podrè vivir sin ti_

_Las mañanas son agrias sin tu perfume__  
__Las risas son lejanas sin tus ojos de lumbre__  
__Las lágrimas son hùmedas señales de dolor__  
__Mi vida es estéril, sin ningún color.___

_Tanto te ame, tanto te he añorado__  
__Tanto te he querido y tanto te he soñado__  
__El cenit del sol oculta mi tristeza__  
__La noche, mi tormento, mi infeliz condena._

_Solo tu voz puedo escuchar__  
__Y solo tus errores perdonar,__  
__Solo tus ojos puedo ver,__  
__Y solo a ti te pudo querer.___

_Solo tú me controlas por completo,__  
__Solo tú juegas con mí querer,__  
__Solo mi corazón indiscreto,__  
__Solo tú puedes tener.___

_Tú decides si vivo o me destruyo,__  
__Solo tú me puedes convencer,__  
__No solo mi corazón es tuyo,__  
__Si no que todo mi ser..._

La muchacha estaba estupefacta, nunca creyo escuchar tales palabras, nunca creyo sentirse tan querida ni amar a nadie como a el, despidio una lagrima de alegria, de felicidad, le sonrio de la manera mas amorosa que existe y se quedo sin habla. El dio la vuelta y se agacho para quedar a su altura, con suavidad movio su barbilla con el dedo indice hasta quedar mirandose totalmente de frente

- Te amo, te amo como no crei poder hacerlo, eres mi todo...- Confeso el acercandose hacia ella y besando dulcemente sus labios

- Yo tambien te amo, Harry, te amare eternamente, no podria imaginar mi vida de otro modo...


	10. Poniendo las cosas en claro

PONIENDO LAS COSAS EN CLARO

La chica castaña no podia dejar de rosarse los labios con los dedos, aun no podia creer lo que acababa de suceder, se sentia euforica, extasiada, simplemente feliz, irradiaba luz, tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y no podia dejar de repasar en su mente las palabras de Harry una y otra vez... ¡Le habia dicho que la amaba!. Mientras mas intentaba asimilar la idea mas lo sentia como un sueño lejano, despues de todo el se encontraba apaciblemente dormido, sonriente, no podia decirle si era cierto o no.

Sin saber por que, casi como automata no pudo mas y se recosto en la cama, a un lado de el chico de lentes, como si hubiera olvidado que el estaba ahi, intentaba aclarar las cosas en su mente pero lo unico que habia logrado es que se transformaran en una enorme nube de ideas indescifrables que la persiguieron hasta quedarse dormida.

Ya habia amanecido y Hermione no se habia movido de esa mullida cama, durmio de una manera profunda y placentera, se sentia tan serena que no se atrevia a moverse de ahi para no romper esa sensacion. Desperto temprano, pero pareciera que seguia dorrmitando, no queria regresar de golpe a esa dura realidad despues de tanta calma, para no salir de ese momento de ensueño decidio no abrir los ojos, ni siquiera cuando sintio una mirada sobre si, salio de su ensimismamiento hasta que una mano jugueteaba tiernamente con su cabello, lentamente levanto sus parpados para dejar a la vista sus preciosos ojos marron, volteo hacia donde se encontraba Harry y sin pensarlo lo abrazo. Ninguno de los dos podia disimular su dicha, la muchacha lo solto y se disponia a levantarse cuando una mano sobre su hombro la retuvo

- Ayer el sueño me hizo dejar algunas cosas pendientes...

- ¿Como que?- La joven aparento tranquilidad a pesar de estar hecha un manojo de nervios, despues de todo ese calido despertar corroboraba muchas cosas

- Pues aun tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza, asi que las ire organizando, primero: ayer cuando... te... cuando... cuando te bese... ¿sentiste algo?

- Es algo dificil de responder, no puedo ser concreta pero si quieres que sea objetiva te puedo decir que senti tus labios- Bromeo riendo

- Creo que no fui muy claro- Con una velocidad indescriptible se acerco a la chica y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios separandose de ella lentamente- Bueno, ahora que te refresque la memoria dime si sentiste ALGUNA EMOCION- Dijo reafirmando las resaltando las ultimas dos palabras

- No te puedo mentir...- La aun sorprendida castaña tardo unos momentos para pensar lo que contestaria- pues... si, si senti algo- respondio haciendose la interesante- ¿Que tal tu?

- ¡Claro que senti algo! sino no te hubiera preguntado- Solto riendo

Hermione siguio la risa de Harry, durante unos momentos, despues ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro con una sonrisa, hasta que el ojiverde decidio continuar

- Segunda pregunta: ¿Me quieres de la misma manera en que te quiero a ti?

Ella no necesito pensar la respuesta ni un segundo

- Si, e incluso mas de lo que podrias llegar a imaginar...

- Mas bien eso va para usted Srita. Granger, yo la quiero mas y recuerde que nadie le gana al "niño que vivio"- Arqueo un poco las cejas en señal de desafio para despues sonreir alegremente

- Eso cree usted... pero tendras que renunciar a esa idea por que al fin llego alguien que lo pondra en su lugar- Rio de buena gana aventandose a los brazos de Harry para empezar a hacerle cosquillas para despues simplemente quedar tirados en el piso viendose a los ojos.

De la boca de el muchacho de lentes salio de improviso la ultima pregunta, la hizo con firmeza y mirando directamente a esos ojos marrones que tanto lo enloquecian

- ¿Herm, quieres ser mi novia?

La aludida se quedo pensando un momento, esbozo una sonrisa y se dispuso a responder

- No se... - Tardaba en contestar a proposito, queria darle suspenso a las cosas en tono de broma- Tengo que pensarlo... Casi no te conozco bien...

- ¿Que no me conoces, Hermione?, Por Dios, me conoces mejor que Fred a George y eso ya es decir mucho...- Ante la duda de la muchacha el joven se habia puesto nervioso- ¿Que tal si dice que no?- Penso

- ¿Que no piensas darme tiempo? Aun no se cuales son tus intenciones...- La chica aguantaba la risa ante la cara de desesperacion de el

- No, no pienso darte tiempo... y si dudas de mis intenciones te dire que son las mas puras y sinceras que puede haber, si no quieres andar conmigo solo dilo- Comento exasperado

- Solo estaba jugando, tranquilo

- Bueno, deja de jugar y dime si si o si no

- ¿Tu que crees?

- ¡Hermione Jane Granger, deja de hacerme sufrir y dime de una buena vez!

- Si Harry, si quiero ser tu novia- La chica sonrió picaramente, dejando entrever sus ahora perfectos dientes

- Entonces no queda mas que... ¡Bajar a desayunar!- Espeto riendo

El paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y bajaron lentamente las escaleras. No podia creerlo al fin tenia el amor de esa chica de unos 16 años, realmente guapa. Su pelo castaño estaba perfectamente definido en rizos, y sus ojos miel tenían un brillo especial. Harry y ella se miraron durante unos instantes. No podían dejar de mirarse. Harry, simplemente, no podía. Estaba tan fascinados con aquellos ojos castaños... Hermione se hundio en las esmeraldas que el chico tenia por ojos, solo dejaron de mirarse cuando escucharon todo el barullo que habia en la cocina, se detuvieron unos escalones antes de bajar, ella se abrazo de su cuello, miro al chico inquisitivamente y pregunto un tanto nerviosa

- ¿Les vamos a decir de una vez lo que sucede?

- Esperemos un poco, quizas se den cuenta por ellos mismos- Dijo el despues de pensarlo un poco

Harry la incito a seguir caminando, dejaron de abrazarse pero el no pudo evitar dejar una mano sobre su hombro, Hermione seguia sintiendo la tibia sensacion de la mano de el chico y sonrio para sus adentros.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina todos los Weasley callaron durante lo que se podria contar como una milesima de segundo para despues preguntarle al chico si se encontraba mejor. Mientras tanto, Ginny apartaba a su congenere para hablar a solas

- ¿Por que no regresaste anoche a nuestra habitacion?- Dijo fingiendo enojo, aunque se desternillaba de la risa en el interior

- Pues... veras... yo... ¡No le habras dicho a tu madre!

- Por Dios, ¿Me crees capaz?

- Bueno, tienes razon, tu no harias eso

- Pero aun no haz contestado mi otra pregunta

- Es que estuve cuidando a mi "amigo", te recuerdo que estaba lastimado...- Puso enfasis en la palabra "amigo", estaba haciendo tiempo aunque sabia que a la pelirroja no podria ocultarselo

- Ah... oye, entonces me parece que tu "amigo" quiere abandonar su puesto... o mas bien ya lo hizo, si no me equivoco

- ¡Eres la Weasley mas perspicaz y obstinada que conozco!... Con razon eres mi amiga- Sus ojos miel no podian mas que darle una afirmacion a la mas joven de las mujeres y esta solo sonrio satisfecha


	11. Al Descubierto

AL DESCUBIERTO

Harry tomo algunos de sus libros de "Historia de la Magia" una vez mas le habia atormentado aquel remordimiento, una vez mas habia dejado de lado su busqueda... pero es que habia pasado tan buenos momentos

- Bueno, basta de ocio, ¡A trabajar!- Salio al jardin y se sento bajo la sombra del viejo arbol Weasley

A decir verdad, el chico Potter nunca habia sido un "gran" estudiante, siempre le habia costado concentrarse al estudiar, sin embargo siempre habia salido airoso de esas situaciones... tenia a su respaldo siempre con el, siempre apoyandolo

- Y ahora si sera para siempre- Dijo en voz baja desviando una vez mas su mirada del libro

La castaña no habia terminado de desayunar cuando por segunda vez su amiga la aparto repentinamente, subieron a seguir hablando respecto a Harry en el segundo piso y ninguna bajo en un buen rato. A decir verdad la unica que bajo fue Ginny, pues la chica de ojos avellana decidio tomar una ducha. Una vez vestida la muchacha recordo al pelinegro, no lo habia visto desde el desayuno (que a decir verdad ya era bastante), pero inmediatamente se imagino que se encontraba con Ron y se tranquilizo un poco... pero solo un poco por que ligado al recuerdo de Harry traia consigo su conversacion de la otra noche

- Me habia olvidado por completo de R.A.B!!- La muchacha escogio varios libros en los que creyo encontraria informacion util. Dispuesta salio al patio, iba leyendo uno de los libros, sin prestar atencion a lo que sucedia a su alrededor, se dirigia al lugar en el que acostumbraba leer todos los veranos que pasaba en La Madriguera, y como esto era muy comun conocia el camino de memoria.

- Hey, cuidado!!! No por estar en el piso tienes derecho a pisotearme como un insecto- Bromeo Harry, asustando a la joven que no habia notado su presencia- Exijo el cumplimiento de los derechos de los bichitos!!!

- Ay!!!... lo siento, es tan solo que... venia muy concentrada leyendo y no me percate de tu presencia- No se podia decir que ella estuviera propiamente leyendo, por que a diferencia de como habia hacho tantas veces de momento su mente tomaba vacaciones a un lugar lejano donde le hacia compañia el ojiverde (probablemente sus pensamientos de el tambien iban por esos rumbos, posiblemente con mas frecuencia que los de Hermione)- Ademas, Sr. Potter, ¿no le parece temprano para estudiar?

- Pues... un poco... oye, la misma pregunta, tu tambien traes libros... ¿como se excusa Srita. Granger?- Solto una sonrisa de gracia y volteo a verla

- Bueno... bueno, pero yo soy... yo soy yo. En cambio en ti es extraño, ¿que buscas?

- Lo que he dejado pendiente por tanto tiempo...- Dijo agachando la mirada

- Entiendo. Pero pues, yo podria ser util, o que ¿por ser tu novia ya no me vas a dejar ayudarte? - Dibujo en su cara la mejor sonrisa que pudo e intento que sus ojos se pusieran suplicantes, sabia que para las cosas relacionadas con el señor tenebroso el chico se ponia muy hermitaño

El adolescente no se pudo negar a la mirada de su novia, tan solo veia sus ojos y podia perderse en ellos por horas, no soportaba verlos rogar...

- Esta bien, te dare el "enorme honor de ayudarme"- Ambos soltaron una risita y el atrajo la cabeza de la chica a su hombro, acariciando sus perfilados rizos, empezaba a distraerse, pero en lo que a estudio trataba Hermione no habia cambiado nada, disfrutaron de una agradable tarde, pero tampoco la desaprovecharon, buscaron en todos los libros que tenian hasta exprimirles cada palabra, sin embargo solo encontraban pequeñas anotaciones que decian siempre lo mismo "coleccionista de reliquias".

Ron estaba ofuscado, no habia visto a su amigo en todo el dia, lo busco por la casa, incluso dentro del horno de su madre, pero no lo veia, cuando al fin empezo a buscar en el exterior de la construccion lo vio, estaba bajo el arbol, leyendo. Al pelirrojo le parecio raro que estuviera metido en las paginas de un libro, no era su conducta habitual, pero para estarlo haciendo deberia ser algo importante, asi que decidio no molestarlo. Mas tarde el Weasley de 17 años decidio volverse a asomar por la ventana, pues el chico continuaba sin entrar, sin embargo, esta vez vio que ya no estaba solo, Hermione lo acompañaba y estaba recargada en su hombro, le parecio extraño, pero sus amigos eran mas efusivos que el, asi que penso que probablemente solo estaban charlando. Cuando apenas entraba la noche el preocupado ojiazul decidio salir a verlos para que entraran a la casa, la oscuridad era parcial, asi que no los vio bien ni ellos tampoco hasta que se encontraron a una distancia muy corta, Ron cerro los ojos tres veces para adaptarlos a la oscuridad, pero cuando al fin veia bien casi se desmaya de la impresion

- ¿Que demon...? ¿Eh?- Un perplejo Ron se quedo como roca despuesde pegar un fuerte grito que hizo que la pareja separara sus labios angustiados

- ¿Ron?- Dijo Hermione asustada

- ¿Alguien puede decirme que sucede? Me duele la cabeza...- El pelirrojo apenas podia hablar y seguia sin moverse un palmo por la sorpresa

- Pues... veras... te dire... Harry...este... el...yo... huy... la otra noche...novios... puedo explicarlo... lo que pasa es...mejor dicelo tu, Harry- Pidio desesperada la muchacha

- Ron... nosotros... es que... yo... ella... cuando me golpee... tu sabes...- Continuaba por el mismo camino que la chica sin mucho exito en la explicacion- oye... ya viste.. al diablo- murmuro el joven- Ella y yo somos novios, Ron, ya- Termino bruscamente- Bueno, no te deje ninguna duda- Dijo para bajar el tono de su reaccion

El ojiazul empezo a calmarse, la luna lo ilumino repentinamente para que sus amigos pudieran ver el radical cambio en su reaccion, paso en un tiempo record de la incredulidad a unas carcajadas tan fuertes que dejaron a Harry y Hermione todavia mas preocupados.

- ¿Estas bien, Ron?- Dijo Harry

- Ja ja.. ja...si..jajaja...si jaja estoy... si estoy jajajaja...si estoy bi...jajaja si estoy bien

- Deja de hacer eso, empiezas a asustarme- Tercio Hermione

- Bueno... jajaja...Bueno...- Tomo algo de aire y volvio a la normalidad con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- Es que... ¿como no me di cuenta antes?... era tan obvio...- Dijo Ron mas para si que para sus amigos

Harry y Hermione se sonrieron, despues de todo si los habian despistado un poco...

- ¡Pero claro...!- Ron descubrio de repente algo que parecia haber olvidado- ... por eso me rechasaste el otro dia!... cuando intente besarte...

- Bueno, si... y por que no tenias derecho a tratarme de esa manera... mira que forzarme a besarte no fue muy buena conducta...- Dijo la chica ya mas tranquila

Harry estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre Ron por haber besado a la muchacha sin el consentimiento de esta

- ¡Es un patan!- Penso para si- Nadie le hace eso a Herm... pero ya vera...

- Lo siento. Pero tambien tienes que admitir que fuiste bastante ruda conmigo, me diste un empujon y un golpe muy fuerte... Aun me duele- Continuo, sobandose la espalda

El monstruo que se habia apoderado del chico de cabello revuelto volvio a dormir, la chica se habia defendido por si sola... le encantaba eso. Volteo a verla, ella se ruborizo levemente, no sabia si por que la miraba o por lo pasado con el otro chico, pero todo volvio a ser paz cuando su novio le dedico una sonrisa que era una mezcla de satisfaccion, felicidad y tranquilidad que ella le devolvio de la misma manera.

Entraron a la casa, primero Hermione, luego Ron y por ultimo Harry, quien a pesar de todo no resistio soltarle un cozcorron en la nuca

- ¡Oye!

- Era solo una broma, Weasley, no te exaltes...- Y subio la escalera aun riendose de lo que acababa de pasar

Los cuatro chicos estaban recargados en el barandal de la escalera, platicando, llevaban ya un buen rato cuando empezaron a notar que los unicos que hablaban eran los hermanos pelirrojos, los otros dos solo se limitaban a mirarse.

- Ron, acompañame a la cocina, necesito que me ayudes a bajar una bolsa de... dulces- Dijo Ginny a su hermano

- ¿Para que quieres dulces a esta hora?- Volteo a verla intrigado

- Pues... para comerlos tonto...

- Ah! ... Corre, si alcanzas, me traes unos...- Continuo Ron indiferente

- Ronald Weasley, dije que BAJES conmigo- Dijo Ginny mirandola de una manera tan amenazadora que recordaba a su madre

- Esta... ahhhhhh... ya entiendo... - Dijo arqueando exageradamente las cejas- vamos por esos dulces "hermanita"- el chico pecoso al fin habia entendido a que se referia su hermana

- Eres imposible, Billius- Dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras y le pego un cozcorron

- ¡Oye!- La chica se alejo rapidamente- ¡Genial, es el dia Nacional de Golpear al pelirrojo, perfecto! y se fue en la misma direccion que Ginny.

Harry miraba hacia el suelo, deslizaba su indecisa mano por el barandal, sonriendo algo nervioso. Hermione lo habia estado mirando largo rato al igual que el a ella, pero cuando se dieron cuenta los dos apenados miraron hacia otra parte. La chica volteo a verlo de nuevo, su vista estaba en el suelo,ella sintio que se adentraba en la revoltoza mata de cabello del joven como quien entra en una jungla, de pronto, todo se torno verde como si hubiera encontrado un fertil terreno lleno de vegetacion, la muchacha regreso de su sueño, estaba observando los ojos verdes de el y ambos se sonrieron. La castaña se acerco al joven de lentes que la miraba embelesado, estaban cerca, muy cerca, podian sentir la respiracion el uno del otro... Harry la tomo por la cintura, acercandola todavia mas a el, ella se acerco y empezo a besar su cuello, minutos despues ambos se soltaron riendo ligeramente, estaban abrazados, la chica se acerco a su oido y le dijo en un firme y seguro susurro

- Te amo

- Pues yo mas...- Completo el muchacho riendo y bajaron a buscar a sus amigos que ya tenia tiempo habian emprendido la huida.

Seguian abrazados cuando bajaron las escaleras, al parecer no habia nadie en la cocina, dieron una mirada y no los vieron

- Ah, con que quieren jugar a las escondidas... Pues... ¡Yo te encuentro a ti, Hermione!- Sonrio alegremente y sin previo aviso la tomo en brazos

- ¡Bajame, Harry!- Dijo la chica aun riendo

Empezaron a dar vueltas, y seguia sin haber Weasley por la zona. Despues de un rato el chico bajo a la castaña al piso

- ¿Con que ese es tu juego, eh?. Pues yo tengo uno para ti...- lo beso en los labios rapidamente y grito- ¡Tu las traes!- La muchacha corria por toda la habitacion, perseguida por el ojiverde

- ¡Te atrape!- Ahora el la beso, pero este beso duro mas que el anterior- ¡Tu las...!

¡Wow, Harry!- Exclamaron dos voces identicas al unisono desde el umbral de la puerta

- Se lo tenian muy guardadito, jeje- Dijo George dando un paso adentro

- No, hermano, recuerda que a los Gemelos nadie les cuenta nada- Dijo Fred con un fingido suspiro

- ¿Que, hoy es el dia de descubrir a los enamorados?- Arguyo ron entrando con Ginny a ver la escena

- No, es el dia de decirle a Ron que deje ese estupido chiste...- Dijo Ginny, bromeando- Mas les vale no decir nada- continuo la chica cambiando un poco su tono de voz

- ¡Hermana, nos ofendes! ¿cuando haz visto que estas bellas bocas caigan en la horrible tentacion de la indiscrecion?- Comento Fred

- Mas les vale- Les advirtio su hermano menor

- Si no hay otra opcion... dejaremos el tema de los tortolitos aparte- Termino George sonriente


	12. La Roca Fragil

LA ROCA FRAGIL

Tanto tiempo habia pasado. Tantas cosas habian sucedido y aun no podia creerlo, la agonia lo invadia por cada poro de su piel reprochandole...

- No es justo para ella... Mira lo que haz hecho

- Debes irte, dejarla... no es justo que la hagas sufrir... no es justo que la lastimes de esta manera... no se lo merece

- ¿Como pudiste? Es tu culpa... Lo que le pase sera tu culpa ¡TU MALDITA CULPA!

Su cabeza estaba apunto de estallar con todas esas voces sonando por dentro. El no podia pensar, le remordia tanto lo que habia pasado, no pudo impedirlo... se odiaba, se odiaba a si mismo por descuidarla de ese modo. No soportaria que algo le pasara. No asi. No ahora. No a ella...

Llevaba dias sin dormir, solo esperando que una tonta puerta se abriera, que sus esperanzas renacieran... pero no podia evitarlo... ella habia sufrido... ella estaba sufriendo...

- Y si sigue contigo sufrira, sufrira aun mas...- Decia de nuevo esa fastidiosa voz de sus adentros

FLASH BACK

Ya era Septiembre, llevaban dias sin percatarse de que el mundo se movia, solo siendo ellos, solo amandose.

Las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a caer, y casi sin darse cuenta el dia 19 llego a pisarles los talones.

La mañana del 19 de septiembre lucia prometedora con un bello sol y un clima calido. Una muchacha bajo temprano de su habitacion, llevaba por vestimenta unos jeans ajustados, un top azul en cuello "V" y una sonrisa que le combinaba perfectamente. Pareciera que nadie estaba despierto cuando ella bajo, no esperaba ver una multitud, solo queria ver a una persona y ahi estaba, cayendosele la baba al mirarla, la saludo tiernamente con un beso y un halagador "te ves hermosa...", aun no amanecia, salieron al jardin a ver las ultimas estrellas, el la tomo de la mano y la guio por el lugar, tomo su escoba y la subio delicadamente enfrente de el, la tomo por la cintura y emprendieron el vuelo. Volaron muy alto, altisimo, casi tan alto como sus sueños...

El sol comenzaba a salir y una pareja de jovenes observaba la alborada desde el cielo, nadie podia verlos pero ni siquiera les importaba, solo podian ver al sol iluminando sus sonrientes y felices rostros conforme se postraba en lo mas alto de la boveda astral.

Harry bajo a la chica de la escoba con suma delicadeza, una vez mas la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia ese arbol que tanto los habia cuidado, Hermione se sento en el mullido pasto y aspiro el aroma del rocio de la mañana. El chico no se habia sentado, tomo otra posicion. Estaba hincado, besando su mano derecha mientras ella lo miraba dulcemente, de pronto el abrio su mano izquierda descubriendo una preciosa pieza de oro, suavemente introdujo ese anillo de esmeraldas en su dedo anular.

- Y esto es una promesa de que siempre te amare, pase lo que pase... siempre estare alli para protegerte, para asegurarte de que nunca te pase nada...

- Y de que seamos felices- Termino ella con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla hasta que se postro en sus sonrientes labios. Harry la beso y limpio con su mano el camino que la silenciosa lagrima habia recorrido por la piel de esa mujer.

- No llores... no me gusta que llores... lo que menos quiero en este mundo es verte sufrir... pase lo que pase tienes que ser fuerte- dijo el chico tragando saliba

- ¿Fuerte?

- Si, amor, como una roca, pase lo que pase...

El resto del dia solo era un cuadro brumoso

La muchacha se habia quedado dormida en la sala, su novio la puso en sus brazos y puso cuidado extremo en no despertarla mientras la llevaba a su habitacion. La coloco en su cama, la arropo, beso su frente y susurro "Te quiero". La joven que dormitaba sonrio sin estar segura de soñar o de vivir.

Harry habia decidido salir a dar una vuelta por el jardin, necesitaba pensar, aclarar tantas cosas... comenzo a caminar sin rumbo, solo... como lo habia hecho antes tantas veces. No pudo contenerse, se tiro un rato en el pasto a ver las estrellas, le recordaban tanto a esos dos luceros color miel por los que daria su vida... No supo cuanto tiempo paso, estaba lejos de la casa y comenzo el camino de regreso. Aun estaba a una larga distancia cuando escucho fuertes ruidos en La Madriguera, algo pasaba. Harry empezo a correr, corrio y corrio como nunca creyo que lo haria, el tiempo pasaba mil veces mas rapido de lo normal, al igual que sus latidos

- Por favor que este bien... por favor... por favor- Suplicaba en un murmullo al cielo por que a ella no le pasara nada

Entro a una velocidad impresionante a la cocina y paso de largo, Ron defendia a su hermana tirada en el piso, pero en ese momento no podia detenerse. Subio las escaleras como un loco y cuando entro a la habitacion se encontro rodeado, logro vislumbrar en el centro del lugar a una muchacha desmayada

- ¡¡¡¡¡DEJENLA - EN - PAZ!!!!!- grito un enfurecido joven abalanzandose contra los mortifagos, ya no sabia a donde disparaba, ya no sabia lo que decia, pero en unos minutos todos los enemigos estaban derribados. Una vez mas corrio, encontro ese cuerpo tan bello tirado en el piso, por segunda vez en la noche la tomo en sus brazos, se concentro como nunca en el destino al que se dirigian y rogo con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien.

Harry aparecio en San Mungo gritando como loco y con una chica desvanecida en sus brazos

- Esta herida

La enfermera hecho un vistazo para ver la situacion

- ¡¡¡DIJE QUE ESTA HERIDA, HAGA ALGO!!!

Casi no pudo resistir cuando la arrebataron de sus brazos, queria ir con ella, saber como estaba... pero se lo impidieron.

Se encontraba fuera de una habitacion, desesperado, golpeando la pared con un puño sangrante, sin noticias despues de dos dias... de dos largos y dolorosos dias. Su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas de impotencia, de furia, de angustia...

Un hombre de tunica blanca salio del cuarto. Un muchacho de cabello negro se le adelanto y pregunto.

- ¿Como esta?... ¿Esta bien?- Se mordia el labio

- Si, debe estar aqui un poco mas, no fue muy grave... ella es muy fuerte.

- Si, lo se- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa apartando al hombre de la puerta a toda velocidad

- Herm...- La voz se le quebro- Lo siento tanto, nunca quise que esto pasara... te he fallado, no te protegi como te lo prometi, debi estar ahi...- Unas amargas lagrimas corrian por su melancolico rostro hasta que una dulce mano las seco

- No debes llorar... no me gusta verte llorar- Siguio ella

El la abrazo con todo el amor que tenia guardado, lo tenia reservado solo para ella, solo para la persona que mas amaba en el mundo...

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahora ella saldria del hospital, no tendria que esperar mucho...

- Voldemort... el te ha hecho tanto daño... ¿vas a permitir que tambien le haga algo?

- Ya lo hizo...

- Si, pero algo peor... algo mucho peor... algo que no podrias cargar en tu consciencia ni en tu corazon

- Ella merece ser feliz y tu no puedes serlo... por lo menos ahora...

Queria callar todas esas voces que lo atormentaban a cada minuto, que le reprochaban y que tanto le hacian sufrir...

Al fin, estaba fuera del cuarto, por su propio pie, son una sonrisa para su amado. El la tomo del brazo, iba mirando el piso sin decir nada.

- No me fallaste, Harry... Estuviste ahi para protegerme, me salvaste como tantas veces... No fue tu culpa

Recordo esa noche, la vio tan vulnerable, tan fragil, tan...

- No soy debil... Pero no puedes ser fuerte todo el tiempo... a veces debes permitirte llorar infiltrarte en tu corazon... si no me dejas hacer eso entonces no puedo ser la roca que me pediste ser...

Llegaron de nuevo a La Madriguera, todos gritaban de jubilo por el regreso de la castaña, excepto Harry, estaba pensativo, nostalgico... ido.

Ambos estaban abrazados en el patio, igual que ese dia 19, no decian nada, quizas se habian quedado mudos o tal vez se amaban tanto que las palabras sobraban...

_¿Porqué amor me rechazas y me hieres,__  
__destrozando mi alma y dejándola en ruinas?__  
__¿No ves acaso que cuando tú me miras__  
__el cielo gris se hace dulce perfume y mieles?_

Era un dia triste, casi no habia sol, casi no habia luz, un frio y una tristeza los invadian, podia sentir la melancolia y la nostalgia del chico en el ambiente, parecian confabulados...

_Un cielo gris domina el firmamento,__  
__entre nubes amenazando con lluvia.__  
__Aquí estoy yo, triste y sin la fortuna__  
__Que alguna vez me hizo sentir contento._

El beso su frente. Ella beso sus labios. Sus ojos se fundieron en una mirada estaban tan perdidos...

_Un cielo gris, eso es lo que veo,__  
__estéril campo desolado y vacío,__  
__Símbolo de la derrota y del hastío,__  
__que ahora sufro por tu culpa, mi cielo._

Una vez mas subieron a la habitacion, ahi donde le habia dicho que la amaba, ahi donde habia peleado por ella. Se recostaron tomados de la mano y sintieron la angustia del paso del tiempo...

_¿Porqué amor me castigas con tal fuerza,__  
__porqué te empeñas por quitarme la felicidad?__  
__¿Qué es lo que quieres, ser de iniquidad,__  
__Venganza, castigo, placer o pura ansiedad?_

El la creia dormida, ella no se atrevia a abrir los ojos, esta vez si queria que fuera un sueño, no queria salir a la realidad y sentirse sola nuevamente, no queria llorar ni sentir dolor, no queria sufrir mas sin el..

_Cielo gris, sólo existe eso en mi corazón__  
__desde que tú lo dejaste amor mío,__  
__ya no conoce más que el triste destino__  
__de servir al impío soldado de la aflicción_

Sintio un agobiado beso en sus labios, lleno de amor y dolor, de tristeza y de su carga y sintio el peso de su cruz, no queria que se fuera, no queria que la dejara, no, no, no...

Escucho el ruido sordo de una especie, de explosion, sabia lo que significaba, pero no pudo evitarlo y abrio sus humedos ojos...

_Ya no te tengo, ¿Qué más da sufrir,__  
__morir llorando o vivir penando,__  
__con todos tus pecados pagando,__  
__con un triste y tortuoso vivir?_

Su voz se levanto sobre muros, montañas, nubes, los mismos planetas, incluso la barrera de la muerte, solo para desahogar un poco la angustia que la invadio en ese momento

- ¡¡¡HARRYYYYYY!!!- Y fundio su grito en el sollozo mas triste jamas escuchado...


	13. Y te encontre

… Y TE ENCONTRE

Le dedico este capi a azaak (aunque ya lo tenia escrito, espero que te guste, tiene unos cambiecitos que no puse en fanautores y esos cambios son mi regalo de agradecimiento por tus reviews, tu paciencia y por seguirme leyendo. Mil Gracias), que bueno que los otros caps te hayan gustado, la declaracion de Harry a Hermione al principio me parecio muy cursi, pero no pude evitar poner unos poemitas por ahi (Que aqui entre nos, no se me dan tan mal : P. Mayores informes en http://erebus. ademas aprovecho para agradecer igualmente a las demas personas que han seguido este escrito, aunque no me pusieran ningun comentario (haber si van aprendiendo a dejarlos, me deprimo :'( jajajaja). Bueno, sin agregar mas, aqui va ya el capitulo 13.

Los dias pasaban con lentitud sepulcral desde esa noche en que la castaña tuvo que recojer del suelo lostrozo de su corazon. Ya no era la misma, se habia vuelto seria y hermitaña. Ron decia que se portaba como Harry cuando se trataba del señor oscuro. La señora Weasley le dijo que se comportaba como la profesora McGonagall. Ella simplemente asentia a todo lo que le decian, era como una automata. Solo hacia dos cosas por iniciativa propia: ver el alba y ver el ocaso, salia de la casa y se sentaba bajo la sombra de su arbol, solo en esos momentos la roca se ablandaba.

_Hace tanto tiempo sin saber de ti  
Por fin me encuentro, frente a frente  
Extraña sensación, busca dentro  
En libertad sentirme preso, frente al espejo  
Lloran mis miedos_

La familia de pelirrojos estaba preocupada por ella, no hablaba, casi no comia, sin embargo todo el tiempo la veias firme, mantenia su entereza sobre todas las cosas. La muchacha ya o dormia con Ginny, se quedaba leyendo algun libro en el salon, aunque nadie percibio nunca que pasara las hojas...

_Esto de demostrarme frente al mundo  
A cara limpia, no se si es justo  
Se dice que el amor, puede ser ciego  
En libertad sentirme preso, frente al espejo  
Lloran mis miedos_

Dias despues de la partida de Harry, la chica estaba en la misma postura de hosquedad para con todos, pero su amiga noto que siempre llevaba con ella un cuaderno, quizas ahi estaba la verdadera Hermione, la niña dulce, encerrada en los abismos de palabras, entre mares de letras, perdida...

_Miedo de sentirme solo, teniéndote  
Miedo a no sentir tus manos, sobre mi piel  
Miedo a no saber que piensas, si te hago falta  
Ganas de tirar mi ego, por la ventana  
Y me pregunto ¿que hago aquí?  
Sin ti_

El ojiverde no podia con el dolor de dejarla, se estrujaba el corazon con su recuerdo. Ella era su debilidad, su terror, su punto debil... y no queria arriesgarla mas. Tenia poco que habia llegado al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, y a decir verdad se sentia incomodo, se sentia solo y le quemaba en el pecho la desesperanza.

_Y tu mi amigo ¿que pensaras?  
Si estas igual  
Que miedo…_

No tenia ningun provecho ahi, la Orden no lo dejaba correr peligros, solo lo tenian protegido sin hacer nada. Estaba triste, pero debia olvidarla, por el bien de los dos, debia dejar de pensar en ella... cada vez que esto le ocurria se desahogaba corriendo en el terreno de la casa, a toda velocidad, o se torturaba golpeando las paredes hasta acabar con su ira... dias antes estaba en el paraiso y de pronto era tan infeliz...

_Miedo de sentirme solo, teniéndote  
Miedo a no sentir tus manos, sobre mi piel  
Miedo a no saber que piensas, si te hago falta  
Ganas de tirar mi ego, por la ventana  
Y me pregunto ¿que hago aquí­?  
Sin ti_

El joven de lentes extrañaba su respiracion, sus palabras, el sonido de su voz, sus besos, sus caricias, pero sobre todo esa mirada que siempre lo hacia caer a sus pies como un vasallo... Le importaba tanto

- Nunca podre olvidarla... se lo prometi- Tambien te prometiste a ti mismo lo contrario

- Pero ella me importa mucho mas... daria mi vida por ella de ser necesario...

_Y tu mi amigo ¿que pensaras?  
Si estas igual  
Que yo… _

Tienes miedo  
Siempre miedo  
Siempre miedo  
Tanto miedo…

Ginny habia escuchado algunos ruidos en el salon, no se decidio a bajar, no queria que su amiga se enojara. La chica de los ojos miel estaba llorando; la pelirroja se esperaba esa escena desde hacia tiempo, sabia que no podia estar tanto tiempo ahogandose en su dolor, seco sus lagrimas y empezo a escribir en su viejo cuaderno, salio al patio, camino, no supo por cuanto tiempo, no le importaba, camino y camino toda la noche como buscando llegar a un lugar donde poder olvidarlo. Unas noches despues Ginny vio la misma rutina varias veces, hasta que simplemente un dia no regreso de su caminata...

El pelinegro estaba exhausto corriendo a toda velocidad, pero aun asi, no desistia seguia y seguia con lo mismo, no se detendria hasta que su cuerpo no soportara mas, hasta que estuviera tan cansado que no pudiera hacer nada, que no pudiera pensar en ella, ni recordarla. Lo hacia todas las noches, corria hasta desmayar, asi por lo menos su mente no funcionaba, no le remordia, no le reprochaba...

Se detuvo, sus ojos vidriosos se posaron en una ensangrentada pared, ya la habia utilizado, sus nudillos estaban destrozados de tanto dolor, pero no habia acabado con el, no habia acabado con la furia, la seguia teniendo ahi, clavada dentro de si

- ¡¡¡¿POR QUE YO?!!!- reprochaba al cielo cada noche

El muchacho escucho un ruido a un lado suyo, pero solo vio una sombra escurridiza y un ligerisimo reflejo verde. Avanzo hacia donde creyo que provenia la interrupcion y no encontro nada... salvo un cuaderno de anotaciones tirado en el suelo...

Hermione estaba oculta tras las sombras, tenia tiempo que por si era sombria, asi que al parecer no se le dificulto ocultarse de la mirada de el joven de lentes. Todo estaba bien, el no habia notado su presencia... entonces volteo y vio su preciado cuaderno tirado en medio del patio...

El chico abrio la primera pagina de la libreta y se exalto, se quedo totalmente mudo. Conocia esa caligrafia, no tenia duda, pero en cuanto empezo a leer sintio que alguien lo abria por el pecho y en un movimiento le sacaba el corazon.

_LA DAGA_

_Si algún día la vida dejara de tener sentido para mi, me iría lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Cuando viera que no me queda nada… dejaría todo y me marcharía al lugar donde no existe ni penas ni tristezas… Porque… ¿para que vivir cuando todo se derrumba a tu alrededor?... _

_Puede que, a veces, ese sea el único camino…_

_Soy prisionera del silencio,__  
__Del dolor, del amor, de la amrgura,__  
__De tus ojos cristalinos cual lagunas,__  
__Del recuerdo taciturno de tu ser..._

_Quisera volar como el viento,__  
__Ser libre y no llorar como cada noche,__  
__No extrañar el roce de tus dedos por mi rostro,__  
__Y dejarme llevar por la locura..._

_Quisiera jamas volver,__  
__Esconderme de tu vista en un rincon,__  
__Para jamas pronunciar palabra alguna._

_Desearia dejar de suspirarte,__  
__De soñarte cuando tu no estas presente,__  
__Y pedirle al creador que me despegue__  
__Del latido de mi roto corazon_

_Ya no se que decir ni que hacer,__  
__Para salir corriendo y dejarlo todo atras,__  
__Pero el mundo me persigue a la misma velocidad,__  
__Obligandome cada dia a aceptar que a conmigo no estaras._

_Y te odio por haberme hecho amarte,__  
__Y te amor por no dejarme odiarte,__  
__Y te lloro por haberme lastimado__  
__Sin razon, sin saberlo y sin motivo..._

Alterado paso varias hojas, la libreta estaba casi llena, de vez en cuando se detenia en alguna y le pesaba mas el dolor que tenia dentro

_CARDIACO_

_Amor de las dunas del desierto,__  
__Agua necesita para sobrevivir,__  
__Eres verdadero o eres tan incierto,__  
__Pero con tus juegos, tan lindo es sentir,_

_Pero ¿como, amor, si con fuerza matas?,__  
__Y al mismo tiempo me haces vivir,__  
__Me botas, me tiras, me atas, desatas,__  
__Pero del abismo tu me haces salir._

_No se lo que pasa, tu me desmoronas,__  
__Y me complementas cuando a mi regresas,__  
__Te alzas ante el mundo con muchas coronas,__  
__Y cuando terminas el fango tu besas._

_Amor contradices tu filosofia,__  
__Amor eres raro y hermoso a la vez,__  
__Me despojas de esta realidad tan fria,__  
__Y luego terminas y pierdo despues._

_Ay amor, tan bello, bajame a la tierra,__  
__Por que aqui no puedo siquiera pensar,__  
__Ay amor, tan necio como grande fiera,__  
__Ante tus encantos me habre de cegar._

De repente el sintio que alguien se acercaba y ponia una mano en su hombro

- Preferia quedarme despierta, escribiendo para sacar el dolor... que quedarme despierta llorando de impotencia...

El solo se quedo sin palabras...


	14. Cartas a mi misma

CARTAS A MI MISMA

El muchacho no supo que decir, estaba enmudecido, nunca imagino que la chica, esa chica que tenia enfrente iria a buscarlo. El miraba aun hacia un raido cuaderno, le dolian las palabras escritas en el, no se atrevia a levantar la mirada, no ahora que ella podia verlo vulnerable, ella le prometio ser fuerte y el chico se sentia comprometido por la misma causa... Sintio como rapidamente sus manos se quedaban vacias, por un momento sintio el alivio de evitar las lastimeras frases de tristeza que estaban plasmadas en las hojas de la libreta, sin embargo ahora tenia una sensacion peor encima

- ¿Como te atreves a leer mis anotaciones?- Dijo una voz fria y profunda

- Yo... no lei nada- Su voz sono mas baja que otras veces, lo penso un momento, lo mejor era no pensar en los escritos

- ¡Por Dios, Harry! No soy estupida, te vi leyendolas- Hermione no sabia que le pasaba, por una parte se sentia feliz de volver a ver al ojiverde, por otra estaba dolida por que la dejo con los Weasley, estaba enojada por que el habia leido sus poemas y otras emociones mas que no podia descifrar- Invadiste mi privacidad...

- Quizas si...- El comenzaba a ceder - Pero si de privacidad se trata no me reclames por que tu eres la que vino a invadir mi casa

La castaña no lo habia visto asi, sabia que el estaria en Grimmauld Place, pero no recordaba que ese lugar ahora le pertenecia.

- No te preocupes, en un instante me retiro... ni siquiera se que vine a hacer aqui - Lo ultimo lo dijo suavemente en un susurro casi imperceptible, por ese instante la voz de la chica habia vuelto a ser la misma de siempre. Harry se estremecio. La joven se disponia a desaparecer

- ¡NO!... espera... no te vayas, por favor

Ella se sorprendio, estaba segura de que la dejaria ir, que no le importaba... Harry la tomo por el brazo

- Necesitamos hablar... vamos a la cocina

Ella sintio una tibia mano sosteniendola, miraba sus ojos verdes suplicantes, lo queria mas que a nada... pero la otra noche el la habia dejado, no le habia importado su dolor, su tristeza, su angustia... simplemente se habia ido dejandola sola.

- ¿De que quieres hablar?- Gruño una muchacha con unos vidriosos ojos miel- Yo... yo... yo no quiero hablar contigo- Su voz habia vuelto a endurecerse

- Hermione, por favor... no me hagas esto... siento lo de la otra noche, actue sin pensar, crei que seria lo mejor para los dos, que estarias a salvo...

Una dulce voz inundaba sus oidos, sintio un ligero temblor pasando por todo su cuerpo... tenia que ser fuerte, fuerte como una roca. Finalmente la roca cayo...

- Harry... ¿por que... ¿por que viniste aqui sin decirme nada?... Sabes que vendria contigo. Recuerda: juntos pase lo que pase...

- No quiero perderte, amor. Te arriesgue demasiado la ultima vez

- Ni siquiera estabas ahi. Tienes que entenderlo. Estes o no siempre estare en peligro, toda la comunidad magica lo esta

- Aun mas a mi lado...

- Eso es completamente falso. Ademas corro el mismo riesgo siempre, todos saben que te conozco, no hay manera de negarlo. Ni siquiera estando en planetas separados se arreglarian las cosas... pero si no me quieres mas a tu lado ¡Simplemente dilo y nunca mas volveras a verme si eso es lo que deseas!

- Nada tiene importancia, nada, si tu no estas conmigo, si no te tengo a mi lado, como hacer comprenderte que sin ti no quiero seguir adelante, que necesito tu sonrisa tanto como respirar

Sintio que se le congelaba la sangre

- ...No volver a verte mas... no lo soportaria, no con todo lo que te amo, ya te lo dije: no podria vivir sin ti.. por favor, no me odies, te lo ruego...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros, ella sintio el roce de una mano que subia desde su mano hasta su cuello

- Si supieras todo lo que sin querer me has dado, todo lo que tengo gracias a ti, mi fuerza, mi animo e incluso mi valor te lo debo todo a ti, sin ti no seria yo, todo seria distinto- Dijo ella

- Eres todo para mi- Le dijo el al oido

Ella se lanzo a sus brazos, se unieron en un abrazo calido. El tomo sus delicadas manos entre las suyas, acariciandolas. Hermione saco su varita y la paso por cada herida de las manos de el adolescente curandolo habilmente.

- No te conformaste con sanar mi corazon...- señalo las heridas de sus propias manos- estas nunca me dolieron...

Entraron a la cocina de la vieja casa. Harry aparecio en silencio una tetera y encendio la chimenea. Le sonrio. Ella lo miro tiernamente a los ojos, sin darse cuenta poso sus manos en el cuaderno que aun llevaba, ambos miraron las revueltas hojas.

- Harry... esto...- La chica intentaba explicarle lo que habia leido

- No te preocupes, no te puedo culpar por sentir eso

- Es que me sentia tan mal...

- Hubiera sido peor que te lo hubieras guardado. Ademas creo que me lo merezco...

- No. No, solo estaba confundida, en verdad no siento eso. Ya no. En realidad creo que nunca lo senti, solo me sentia triste, melancolica...

- Esta bien, te entiendo. La proxima vez no lo olvides te lo pido por favor, nunca olvides que te quiero que te quise y que jamás me olvidare de ti, porque eres lo único que habita en mi corazón, porque tu haces que una parte de mi corazón sea mas pura de lo que nunca lo fue.- La beso en la mejilla

- Claro que lo recordare. Pero no vuelvas a dejarme, me haces mucho daño, no puedo pensar, no puedo dormir ni comer por extrañarte tanto

El tomo su mano derecha y beso su verde anillo, acaricio su mano, sintio su tersa piel, subio por su brazo, paso por su cuello hasta que su dedo indice se poso en sus labios en señal de silencio, acerco su rostro, se perdio en su mirada y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Esos labios carmin que tanto lo enloquecian... se quedaron dormidos ahi, abrazados, juntos como la ultima vez, tranquilos y felices, teniendo como unico testigo la pagina abierta de un cuaderno:

_CUANDO _

_En la mañana despierto, y pienso solamente en ti. También cuando nada es cierto, tu imagen se mantiene en mí. _

_Cuando mi conciencia se pierde y divaga, cuando mi mundo se desmorona, cuando mi vida se convierte en nada, solo vivo por una persona. _

_Cuando mi corazón no sabe lo que siente, y mi cerebro no puede ni pensar, yo te mantengo por siempre en mi mente, y se me viene al recuerdo tu mirar. _

_Cuando el tiempo se congela firmemente, cuando la gente se aleja del lugar, es por que estamos juntos, simplemente, es por que Dios así lo quiso dejar. _

_Cuando el sol y las estrellas ya no brillen, cuando la gente deje de vivir, será por que mi alma entera,_ deja por completo de existir...


	15. Chaperon

CHAPERON

Habia sido una noche corta pero provechosa, se habian aclarado muchas cosas, habia heridas recientes, pero no dudaban en que estas se sanarian muy pronto.

Apenas amanecia y la chica de cabello castaño salio al patio a ver al sol salir como hacia todos los dias, penso en regresar y seguir durmiendo, pero sabiendo que no podria conciliar el sueño comenzo a preparar el desayuno.

Harry desperto, el alba apenas habia entrado unos minutos atras sin que el se diera cuenta, tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, una vez mas tenia una razon para estar alegre y esa razon estaba a su lado; aun con los parpados abajo intento palpar el cuerpo que lo acompañaba, solo pudo abrazar el aire. Preocupado se levanto de un salto y salio a buscarla, la encontro cocinando un par de huevos y cafe en la cocina, que repentinamente parecia mas limpia y acojedora de lo normal.

- Me asustaste. Crei que te habias ido - Comento abrazandola por detras

- No te preocupes, no te dejaria... y si lo hiciera solo te pagaria con la misma moneda...- Dijo ella muy tranquilamente, detonando que no era en serio

- ¿Sigues enojada?- Le sonrio

- Solo un poco - Comento volteando a verlo tiernamente durante un instante

- Anda, perdoname- Beso su cuello suavemente

- Tendras que ganartelo, Potter...- Dijo con un falso tono de severidad

- Estoy a su sevicio, Madame- Rio levemente

- Basta de juegos, vamos a desayunar de una vez, sino se enfriara y con el trabajo que me costo...

- Ok, Ok, probare tu asquerosa comida- Bromeo el

- Te prometo que te encantara

Tal como lo predijo Hermione el desayuno fue una delicia, puesto que ademas de que la comida era muy buena pasaron un agradable rato, estaban abrazados charlando hasta que se interrumpio el momento

- ¡Los Weasley! Deben estar preocupados...- Dijo alarmada la chica

- ¿Por que no les avisaste que venias?

- Claro, Harry iba a ir con la mama de Ron y le diria "Buenas tardes Sra. despues de pasar tantos dias a su cuidado despues del ataque me voy a buscar a Harry a la mitad de la noche, nos vemos", no pense en eso, tontito

- Bueno, tienes razon..- Dijo, sacando la lengua

- Tengo que enviarles una lechuza para avisarles que estoy en el cuartel de la ord...- Penso un momento- ¿Donde estan todos los de la orden?

- ¿Ahora quien es la tontita? Este lugar ya no era seguro para la orden, y tengo que recordarte que ahora es mi casa, eh!

- Esta bien, solo escribire una carta diciendo que estoy en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, trajiste a Hedwing, ¿cierto?

- Si, esta arriba, en mi habitacion

Hermione empezo a escribir la carta con bastante trabajo, nunca en su vida penso que tardaria tanto en hacer un escrito!!! subio por la lechuza y se dispuso a enviarla a su destino cuando escucho un conocido sonido de ¡POF!

- ¡SABIA QUE ESTARIAS AQUI!- Ron se dirigio a donde estaba la castaña y la miro con seriedad poniendo las manos en la cintura- ¿Quien te crees que eres para escapar de ese modo?

- ¿Como supieron donde me encontraba?

- Ginny, creo que te conoce demasiado bien... ¿Pero por que veniste sin avisar?

- Lo siento, Ron, lo hice sin pensar...

Un desconcertado Harry entro en la habitacion

- ¡Ron!- dijo quedandose perplejo- ¿Que haces aqui?

- No, mas bien ¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?. Yo vine a buscar a mi amiga

- ¿Que hago aqui? Por segunda vez en el dia: Esto ya no es el cuartel de la orden, es mi casa, puedo estar aqui si me place

- ¿Y ella tambien?- Continuo el pelirrojo señalando a la muchacha

- Claro, si ella quiere puede estar aqui en cualquier ocasion, para mi tambien es su casa

La joven sorprendida por el comentario, se ruborizo notoriamente, pero intento disimularlo volteando hacia otra parte.

- Bueno, pero por lo menos avisen. Nos tenian preocupados.- Se rindio Ron, pero una idea le llego a la cabeza y volvio a exaltarse- ¡Un momento...! si ya no es el cuartel, entonces eso quiere decir que no hay nadie de la orden... ustedes estaban completamente solos en una casa...

- Espera, espera, no es lo que tu crees - Interrumpio Hermione- no paso nada de lo que tu sucia mente esta imaginando

- Pues me asegurare de que siga sin suceder- Sonrio burlonamente- a partir de hoy me quedo tambien aqui

- ¡Genial! entonces a partir de hoy empezaremos a investigar mas de los horrocruxe, Ron, toma un libro y... - Dijo Hermione y le guiño un ojo al ojiverde

- ¡Hey! Creo que mejor sera desde mañana. Despues de todo tengo que avisar a mis padres que estan bien...- Dijo torpemente

- Era una broma- Tercio el del cabello alborotado- Si quieres, quedate, prometemos no hacerte leer- Dirigio una mirada de complicidad a la chica para despues volver a hablar a su amigo- De todas maneras, aunque te vayas, tienes mi palabra de que no pasara nada "fuerte" en esta casa

- Nuestra palabra

- Esta bien. Ire a mi casa y regresare mañana, ¡Pero nada de trucos!- Dijo fingiendo severidad

- Por supuesto que no, "Señor"- Dijo la pareja, riendose del comentario

- Hasta mañana "tortolos"- Ron solto una risotada

- Hasta mañana

- No olvides traer tus lentes para leer - Bromeo Hermione

- Ni loco

Se escucho de nuevo una pequeña explosion y los dos jovenes volvieron a quedar solos y muertos de risa en la casa.


	16. Linajes y algo mas

LINAJES Y ALGO MAS

No sabia a donde habia ido Harry, salio de la cocina casi imperceptiblemente y ella no se dio cuenta hasta saberse terriblemente sola

- Aun necesita algo de tiempo para pensar. Yo tambien- Dijo ella para si y empezo a caminar por la vieja casa

Hermione conocia esa casa, quizas no a la perfeccion, pero sabia lo esencial para sobrevivir alli. Sus pies tomaron el rumbo del salon, pocas veces habia estado ahi, en realidad casi nunca, era para ella un lugar practicamente desconocido. Paso su vista por los multiples objetos valiosos que se encontraban regados y amontonados como simbolo del antiguo auge de una familia de buena posicion; recorrio con la mirada las sucias paredes hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con el viejo tapiz familiar de los Black, comenzo a leerlo, y cuando se dio cuenta ella no estaba descifrando frases concretas, mas bien pareciera que todas las letras bailaban felices sin un orden particular, veia palabras que no estaban en ese lugar y que le parecian simples espejismos, divagaciones suyas, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y regresar a la realidad de manera abrupta

Ahora analizaba el tapiz, las letras habian dejado de moverse para dar paso a los nombres que siempre habian estado en su lugar, la castaña llevaba largo rato observandolo, los nombres que mas se repetian eran Sirius, Cygnus, Regulus y Arcturus. Su corazon dio un vuelco y paso rapidamente su vista del primer Arcturus hasta el segundo (sobrino del antes nombrado), despues miro el nombre del hermano de Sirius, Regulus, quien tenia un tio con el mismo nombre.

- No puede ser... no, si puede ser - La joven salio corriendo y subio las escaleras sin pensar, dirigiendose a una de las habitaciones.

Hermione entro y vio a un hombre dormitando ligeramente en un cuadro, al notar la presencia de la chica desperto y la miro con ojos de enfado

- Lamento molestarlo Señor- Dijo la muchacha sin mayor molestia- estaba observando el tapiz de abajo

- ¡Oh, "_La Antigua y Noble casa Black_" data al menos de la edad media! Muestra un escudo con dos galgos cargados con un galón, dos estrellas de cinco puntas y una espada corta. En el lenguaje heráldico esto significa: _"Sable, un galón ente dos mullets en la parte superior y una espada en la base, plata"... - _Comenzaba a explicar pomposamente el retrato

- Si, pero- La joven lo interrumpio bruscamente, ante lo que Phineas Nigellus solto un bufido- como usted dijo ustedes son una familia llena de grandes personajes... si mas no me equivoco acostumbraban repetir los nombres de familiares importantes, aunque fuera generaciones despues, ¿cierto?

- Si, eso es verdad... Casi siempre lo utilizamos como el primer nombre, para honrar al aludido...

- ¿Casi siempre?

- Si, en algunas ocasiones mis sucesores han tenido que ponerlo como segundo o ponerle otro por conflictos internos, pero en realidad estos son muy pocos. Walburga y Orion tuvieron muchos problemas para ponerle nombre a sus herederos, el mequetrefe ese que vivia aqui...

- ¿Sirius?

- Si, el. Iba a llamarse Cygnus, pero hubo una pelea entre sus padres y finalmente acordaron ponerle el nombre que horriblemente deshonro.

- ¿Y su hermano?

- El no deshonro a la familia, al contrario...

- No, ¿Que hay con su nombre?

- ¡Ah! Como te dije, a veces para evitar discusiones los padres deciden ponerles dos nombres a uno de sus hijos, asi le paso a Regulus

- ¿Cual era su segundo nombre?

- Arcturus. Es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Boötes el Herdsman, y la cuarta estrella más brillante del firmamento: sólo Sirius, Canopus y Alfa Centauro le superan. Mal traducido del griego como 'guardián del oso'...

- Muchas gracias- La chica salio corriendo nuevamente con un torbellino de ideas y el pulso agitado por la emocion

Salio al patio y vio a un relajado Harry leyendo un libro.

- Ya no busques mas, creo que tengo la respuesta que buscabamos

Lo arrastro hasta el salon Black y le mostro el tapiz. Harry sintio un escalofrio. No habia estado frente a ese arbol familiar desde que Sirius se lo mostro.

- Mira, aqui, el hermano de Sirius, Regulus- Dijo Hermione

- ¡Ah! Ese, Sirius dijo que era mortifago y que habia muerto muy joven, probablemente se arrepintio con todas las horribles cosas que hacen esos malditos...- Continuo el tratando fallidamente de controlar su enojo

Los ojos color miel brillaron de sorpresa y su dueña solto un ligero gritito

- ¿Que sucede?- Dijo el pelinegro

- Bueno, es que eso le da mas argumentos a mi teoria. Veras, yo me encontraba observando el arbol familiar y vi que habia varios nombres repetidos, asi que senti una corazonada y le pregunte a Phineas Nigellus sobre su familia...

- ¿Hablaste con ese horrible cuadro?- Tercio Harry- Perdon. ¿Y que te dijo?

- ... Le comente lo de los nombres repetidos- Continuo la chica como si no hubiera sido interrumpida- y me dijo que generalmente usaban el de un admirado pariente, que, aunque la mayoria de las veces trataban de que los hijos tuvieran un solo nombre en ocasiones les ponian dos, como en el caso de Regulus

- ¿Cual es su segundo nombre?- Dijo el muchacho esperando a que toda la explicacion acabara para llegar a la conclusion

- Arcturus

- ¿Y eso que?- El joven se decepciono, no encontraba una razon para hablar del insignificante hermano de su padrino

- Que es un Black. Es Regulus Arcturus Black. Vamos, Harry, conjetura un poco

Cuando el chico oyo eso ultimo casi pudo jurar que oyo su mandibula caer hasta el suelo de la impresion.

- Ademas tendria sentido. Regulus perteneciendo a los mortífagos, tenia una cierta conexión con Voldemort, era una relación más directa de la que podría tener no perteneciendo a los mortífagos. no dudo que Voldemort alardeara de ser él el único mago que ha hecho más cosas para asegurarse la inmortalidad, y por lo que sabemos solamente hay dos formas para asegurarse la inmortalidad: utilizando la piedra filosofal o creando un horrocrux. Quizas durante su arrepentimiento se entero de lo de los horrocruxes e intento destruirlos

- ... Y el destruido fue el- Termino Harry

- Si. Aunque aun no sabemos si logro destruir el guardapelo o que hizo con el. Pero estamos mas cerca de la pista que antes

- ¡Wow! Ahora si que me impresionaste ¿Como lo haces?

- Elemental, mi querido Potter, uso la logica- Contesto burlonamente ella mientras los dos trataban de descifrar ese nuevo misterio

Llevaban rato sin hablar, aun no se habian repuesto de la impresion, buscaban alternativas y de vez en cuando las comentaban en voz alta

- ¡El guardapelo podria estar aqui mismo!- Dijo sobresaltado el joven de ojos esmeralda

- O igualmente podria haberlo detruido, hay miles de alternativas posibles, Harry- Comento Hermione, pensativa- Aunque no podemos descartar lo que acabas de decir, es muy probable

- No es probable, es cierto - Un revuerdo lo acosaba de repente - ¿Recuerdas la limpieza que le hicimos a este lugar hace dos años?

- Si, cuando el pobre de Kreacher trataba de conservar las pertenencias de la familia

Estuvieron pensando en silencio durante unos cortos instantes

- ¡Kreacher!- Gritaron los dos al unisono

El recuerdo agolpaba al chico fuertemente, sabia la importancia de este, no podia dejarlo pasar... Hilaba distintas ideas que se arremolinaban en su pensamiento, todas relacionadas con lo mismo

_"- Era mas joven que yo – explicó Sirius –, y mucho mejor, como recordaban mis padres cada dos por tres.__  
__-Pero murió- dijo Harry__  
__-Si, el muy imbecil... se unió a los mortífagos."_

Luego, el recuerdo fue sustituido en su cabeza

"- ... No me extrañaría que esta barca tuviese un sortilegio para impedir que naveguen dos magos a la vez. No creo que tú cuentes, Harry, eres menor de edad y todavía no has terminado tus estudios. Voldemort jamás imaginaría que un muchacho de dieciséis años pudieran llegar hasta aquí..."

Le dijo a Hermione lo que se la acababa de ocurrir. Empezo a especular

- Vamos a adentrarnos mas en la nota- Dijo, tomando el pergamino que el chico tenia en sus manos-

_"Para el Señor Tenebroso..." _

La chica comenzo la lectura e inmediatamente se detuvo a hacer un comentario

- Aqui queda claro que si se trataba de Regulus Black porque pertenecía al núcleo de los mortífagos, solamente ellos lo llaman así- Contino leyendo-

_"...ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto..." _

La joven hizo un gesto extraño en el rostro antes de hablar

- Este pedazo es muy ambiguo. El hecho que muriera antes da a entender que cabía la posibilidad que Regulus supiera que había otros Horrocrux y que cuando necesitara ese tendria que enfrentarsele, o tal vez, ya era considerado dentro del grupo de los mortífagos como sospechoso de algo.

Harry la interrumpio, citando a su padrino

_"... Por lo que pude averiguar después de su muerte, al cabo de un tiempo de haberse unido a Voldemort le entro pánico al ver lo que le pedían que hiciera e intentó volverse atrás. Pero a Voldemort no le entregas tu dimisión así como así, es toda una vida de servicio o la muerte"_

La castaña completo la teoria del chico

- Esto muestra la tendencia a que en el grupo de los mortífagos vieran que Regulus tenia ciertos inconvenientes, que no estuviese muy dispuesto a realizar todo, pero puede ser que Sirius también se haya equivocado.

Siguieron con el analizando el escrito

- Tal vez se quiso corregir de algún modo y lo único que tenia era hacer algo para poder acabar un día con Voldemort y toda su fuerza y quizá entonces no existiría tanto odio y rencor por los magos no puros.

_"...pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien__  
__descubrió su secreto..."_

Ella se quedo pensativa unos instantes antes de proseguir- Este fragmento del texto es muy curioso,- Dijo la chica, extrañada- da a entender perfectamente que Voldemort sabia perfectamente quien era la persona que le había tomado su horrocrux y que además Voldemort sospechaba de cierto espionaje dentro de sus filas investigando que hacia para volverse inmortal.

_"...He robado el Horrocrux autentico__  
__y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda..."_

- Y finalmente eso nos lleva a llamar al unico posible destino- Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo fuertemente- ¡KREACHER, VEN AQUI!


	17. Elfos Domesticos

ELFOS DOMESTICOS

_**Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las lindas personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review en esta loca historia que por lo menos en este capi es dedicado para ellas:**_

_**Cam-tz: Mil gracias, mas vale tarde que nunca, no? Que bueno que me dijiste que no tenia activados los reviews anonimos, por que la verdad no me habia dado cuenta de eso :P. Espero no decepcionarte.**_

_**hermionedepottergranger: Gracias por el review, en verdad me levantaste lo animos, y no te preocupes, hay brega proemia para rato (tengo hasta el cap 22, de ahi ya me bloquee y no se que mas poner 0o0!) ojala te siga gustando y me sigas dejando reviews : D**_

_**azaak: Chica, tu siempre eres un amor, siempre ahi apoyandome... Mi incondicional, nena besos, besos, besos!!!!. Me encanta que me dejes comentarios y que no dejes de hacerlo por que te extrñaria mucho. Una vez mas gracias por seguir al pendiente de este escrito y espero se mantenga en tu agrado.**_

Durante unos instantes la casa estuvo en un silencio sepulcral, la pareja no se atrevia ni a respirar, estaban consternados con su descubrimiento. Inmediatamente despues del grito de Harry aparecieron dos elfos domesticos que se miraban uno al otro con cara de odio.

- ¿Llamo usted, señor?- Dijo Kreacher con una falsa amabilidad muy exagerada

- Si, Kreacher, quiero hablar contigo... ¿Dobby, tu que haces aqui?- Dijo Harry sorprendido, volteando a ver a la otra criatura recien llegada

- Vine a proteger a Harry Potter, "este"- Señalo a su malgeniudo congenere- podria hacerle daño

- Esta bien. Gracias. Puedes quedarte- El ojiverde sonrio a Hermione quien miraba a los elfos domesticos con ternura

El muchacho penso unos momentos lo que iba a decir, no sabia como preguntar esa tremenda duda que aquejaba sus pensamientos.

- Kreacher, tu tenias guardadas muchas pertenencias de los Black ¿Donde estan?

- ¡Esas cosas son de mi ama, usted no tiene derecho a meter la nariz donde no le importa!

- ¡No le grites a Harry Potter!- Dijo Dobby, arrojandose sobre Kreacher y comenzando una pelea en la que solo se podian vislumbrar repentinamente unos minusculos brazos o pies atacando a su contrincante

- ¡Basta¡BASTA LOS DOS!- Grito Hermione internandose en el nudo de cuerpos que se hallaban combatiendo en el suelo. Harry corrio a su lado para ayudar a separalos, cada uno sostuvo un elfo domestico (Herm tuvo mas suerte por que le toco Dobby)

- Kreacher, Soy tu amo y te ordeno que me entregues las pertenencias de los Black que conservas

El elfo refunñando se desaparecio y luego regreso con muchas baratijas que dejo caer al piso. Los jovenes comenzaron a buscar en todos los objetos regados por el suelo, sin exito alguno, cuando Kreacher solto un gritito de angustia.

- ¡El guardapelo de mi ama, no esta!

- ¿Guardapelo?- Dijeron los adolescentes al unisono

- Si, guardapelo, fue un regalo del joven Black a su señora Madre... como la extraño...- Dijo soltando un suspiro

- ¿Como era ese guardapelo?

- Era grande, muy grande y tenia el sello de la familia... bueno, eso creo, siempre estaba guardado, asi que no lo vi muchas veces- Contesto Kreacher una vez mas con muestras excesivas de respeto nada convincentes

- Puedes irte, Kreacher... y tu tambien, Dobby

Kreacher se desaparecio en santiamen, Dobby tardo un poco mas al despedirse

- Gracias, señorita- Dijo Dobby a Hermione cuando se despedia de ella

- No es nada, Dobby. Pero procura dejar de pelear- Termino ella con una sonrisa

- Hasta pronto- Tercio Dobby y aparecio una nube de polvo donde antes estaba el elfo domestico

- Estas pensando lo mismo que yo¿cierto?- Dijo inquisidoramente la chica

- Creo que si... y me muero de ganas por ir a buscar a ese maldito de Mundungus Fletcher

- Pero no sabemos donde esta...

- Moly y Arthur deben saber, vamos- La tomo de la mano y segundos mas tarde aparecieron en la cocina de los Weasley asustando a todos los presentes

- ¿Donde esta Mundungus?- Pregunto Harry alterado

- Hola, Harry- Dijo la Sra Weasley sin aun sobreponerse de la sopresa- ¿Para que lo quieres?

- Solo necesito saber donde esta

- Esta bien- Lo miro extrañada- Pero no creo que lo encuentres facilmente

- Nadie sabe donde esta, Harry, quizas solo Lupin. Lo hemos estado buscando- Agrego el Sr. Weasley

- Entonces iremos con Lupin- Harry y Hermione se disponian a aparecerse una vez mas cuando fueron interrumpidos

- Yo voy con ustedes- Dijo Ron casi ahogandose al tragar un trozo mu grande de comida

Casi sin que se dieran cuenta los tres chicos desaparecieron frente a la familia de pelirrojos

-... Espe...- Dijo Ginny tardiamente- ...Yo tambien queria ir- Puso cara de fastidio y termino en silencio su cena para despues subir a su habitacion

Casi sin saber por que, el trio se aparecio en la casa de los gritos, por un momento pensaron que estaba vacia, pero instantes despues cayeron en la cuenta de su error.

- ¡Hola, chicos!- Dijo una alegre voz desde la nada

- Hola Tonks. ¿Donde estas?- Dijo Hermone ante el gesto de incredulidad de sus amigos

De la nada aparecio una mujer no mucho mayor que Hermione con el cabello de color mandarina y un dejo de sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Wow¿Como hiciste eso?- Pregunto el pelirrojo

- ¿Que crees que mis poderes solo me sirven de estilista, Weasley?- Bromeo Tonks- ¿Que hacen aqui?

- Venimos a buscar a Lupin

- ¡Oh! Entonces pasen, Remus esta adentro- Los guio por la abandonada casa hasta una especie de estudio donde se encontraba el licantropo hablando con un mago que no conocian

- ¡Muchachos¿Que hacen aqui?- Solto un sorprendido Lupin

- Necesitamos hablar contigo

- ¡Ah!- Miro de reojo a su acompañante- Esperen afuera unos minutos, ya los atiendo- Y les regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Los amigos salieron a dar una vuelta por la casa mientras esperaban a ser atendidos.

- Se veia preocupado¿no?- Dijo la castaña traquilamente

- Probablemente ahora el se este haciendo cargo de la orden- Continuo Ron

- Es muy posible. Tiene una gran carga. Eso explica que ultimamente la orden no haya estado tan activa como antes...- Dijo el ojiverde

- Si, son muchos problemas para todos, debe ser muy dificil ser lider, pero yo creo que hara un buen trabajo- Finalizo Hermione sonriendo

- Pienso lo mismo- Dijo Harry- Pero eso no le quita lo dificil al trabajo...

- Por supuesto que no, pero como dijo Hermione, Lupin es muy capaz de llevar bien todo esto

Se sentaron frente a la habitacion en que estaba Lupin, a esperar, no sabian cuanto tiempo llevaban ahi, se quedaron dormidos sin saber la hora; hasta que despues, ya casi amaneciendo, los dos magos adultos movieron la puerta despertandolos.

- ¿Que pasa?- Dijo Ron adormilado y tallandose los ojos

Harry y Hermione despertaron sin miramiento alguno y se levantaron para dar paso a la salida del acompañante de Remus

- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero era un asunto serio... Ahora si¿De que querian hablar?

- De Mundungus- Dijo el chico del cabello alborotado

- Necesitamos saber donde esta- Continuo su novia

- ¿Para que necesitan a Mundungus?

- Es urgente, por favor, diganos donde esta- Termino Ron con un bostezo

- Esta bien. Lo ultimo que supe de el es que habia huido unos dias a Bristol, pero no se para que les sirva esto much...

Cuando el hombre intentaba terminar de hablar fue interrumpido por un ruido ensordecedor. Habian desaparecido

- De verdad les urge encontrarlo- Dijo asombrado Lupin


	18. Disputas

DISPUTAS

La cena en La Madriguera termino de manera tranquila, todos hablaban de la ida del trio de oro, al parecer, los Weasley estaban menos preocupados de lo normal respecto a su partida, la mayoria estaban apacibles e incluso se podria decir que felices, excepto, quizas un miembro.

Ginny subio a su habitacion con cara de pocos amigos, estaba harta de ser siempre hecha a un lado en los momentos dificiles. Solo queria ayudar, y para variar, era ignorada. Se tiro en la cama un instante, pero no pudo soportar la inactividad y se asomo por la ventana, el sol aun no se metia, queria sacar toda esa furia y decidio dar una caminata. Estaba algo nerviosa, ya casi oscurecia y como sabia perfectamente que sus padres no la dejarian salir sola a esas horas no aviso a nadie de su partida, solo queria reflexionar, eso es todo.

La pelirroja camino durante largo rato, los pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza como un torbellino, y sus pies no se detuvieron hasta que su mente se encontro completamente en blanco. Estaba en un lugar que solo habia visitado una vez en su vida, era la entrada de un pequeño pueblo, aun era campo, asi que estaba totalmente solitario, encontro una roca y decidio sentarse, necesitaba descansar.

Detras de un arbusto se escucho un ruido muy sonoro, la varita de Ginny salio instintivamente de sus ropas para apuntar a un sorprendido recien llegado.

- ¿Que haces aqui?- Pregunto una insistente chica

- ¡¿Que...?!- Draco Malfoy se asusto al ver la presencia de la joven, una vez repuesto de la primera impresion retomo su mirada altanera y su modo orgulloso de hablar- Eso no te importa Weasley

- Pues ahora me incumbe, haz escapado de la orden- Respondio con furia, apuntando su varita hacia el

- No me hagas reir ¿Tu piensas detenerme?- Sonrio maliciosamente- Ni siquiera puedes hacer magia con esa cosa. Ademas, no escape, me dejaron ir

- Jajaja ¿Ahora resulta que el Malfoy Jr. se unira a la lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso?- Le dirigio una mirada prepotente

- Si, luchare contra el. Pero tampoco lo hare al lado de la patetica "Orden del Fenix" o como quieras llamar a esos payasos

- Esos "payasos" venceran al Lord Oscuro. Tu no tienes ni la mas minima posibilidad contra el. Moriras sin siquiera haberte acercado un poco, te lo mereces por ser un desgraciado...

- No tienes ningun derecho a tratarme asi, tan solo eres una chiquilla que tan solo por estar al lado de esos charlatanes que llama amigos cree tener el poder suficiente para enfrentarse en batalla. ¡No puedes hacerlo! Por mas que quieras nadie se permitira arriesgarte para que mueras peleando al roce primer hechizo

Ginny le propino un inmenso puñetazo en toda la cara. Los labios del rubio comenzaron a sangrar, instintivamente agacho el rostro y regalo una mirada de odio al suelo donde caian las tibias gotas de sangre.

La pelirroja respiraba entrecortadamente, tenia tiempo que no estaba tan enfadada, no podia guardar toda esa ira; se contuvo un instante y entre dientes, aun furiosa dijo mas por cortesia que por sentirlo sinceramente

- ¿Estas bien?

- Claro que lo estoy. No me pueden vencer tan facilmente... mucho menos tu

La chica le solto una cachetada y camino de vuelta a su casa cuando sintio una presencia detras de ella

- ¿A donde demonios crees que vas, Malfoy?

- Ya te dije que no te interesa

- Entonces deja de seguirme- La chica volteo y le dirigio una mirada que hubiera amedrentado a cualquiera, excepto al petulante muchacho que caminaba decididamente mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre

- No te estoy siguiendo. Esta es la direccion que debo seguir, asi que no me desviare de mi camino solo por que una niñita lo desea

- Entonces camina mas rapido, no quiero ni pensar que una asquerosa rata como tu se me acerque

- No lo hare, si tantas ganas tienes de alejarte avanza

Ella camino con mayor velocidad, y al voltear repentinamente noto un leve cojeo en el chico, no pudo evitar detenerse a esperarlo

- ¿Que sucede Weasley, es que no recuerdas donde esta tu casa?- Dijo el dirigiendo una mirada al oscuro cielo

- No, yo lo recuerdo perfectamente. Pero no estoy dispuesta a que la tierra pruebe tu putrefacto sabor cuando tu pierna se venza

- A mi no me pasa nada. No te necesito. ¡Vete!

Ginny resoplo arrepentida de intentar ayudar a ese terco muchacho y reemprendio su camino. Entro sigilosamente y subio las escaleras sin que nadie lo notara, una vez en su habitacion asomo a la ventana y alcanzo a ver una cabellera rubia iluminada por el tenue rayo de la luna, tomo su varita y sin la mayor contemplacion bajo las escaleras dirigiendose al desvan.

La puerta trasera del desvan se abrio lentamente, una cabeza asomo con cuidado, y justo cuando se disponia dar el primer paso sintio la punta de una varita contra su cuello. Trago saliba y se quedo quieto. Nada.

- ¿Que buscas en mi casa?- Pregunto una tenue pero decidida voz

- Otra vez tu. Escuchame bien por que es la ultima vez que te lo digo: No te metas en mis asuntos, mocosa.

- Yo hago lo que quiero, es mi casa y todo lo que sucede en ella me interesa

- Apartate de mi camino

- No

- Hazte a un lado

- No

- Dije que te quites

- No lo hare, es mi ultima palabra

- Entonces tendre que quitarte de enmedio...

- No te sera tan facil. Mucho menos ahora que yo tengo tu sucia varita

- ¿Como supiste que la buscaba?- Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron mas de lo normal a causa de la impresion, pero la oscuridad lo ocultaba y la reaccion paso imperceptible para la pelirroja

- Por que la encontre el dia que te llevaron de aqui. No eres nadie sin ella.

- Damela y no te hare daño

- Ja ¿Hacerme daño tu a mi? No eres mas que un pedazo de mortifago

- Yo no soy uno de esos miserables ni un fracasado como todos los que conoces

- ¿Sabes? Podria matarte en este instante con ella. A nadie le importaria...- Lo miro con ojos lleno de rabia, no pensaba soportar un insulto mas

- Vamos, hazlo. No lo haras, eres demasiado cobarde para hacer algo asi. Si, eres cobarde, tonta, inocente, ¡Eres una estupida Weasley como toda tu familia!

_- ¡Everte Statum!_

_-_ ¡AHH!

Ginny cayo en la cuenta de lo que habia hecho, sintio tranquilidad al haber sacado todo el coraje que contenia en si, luego sintio un inmenso remordimiento y no pudo evitar agacharse a verificar el estado de su victima. Apenas su mano toco el innerte cuerpo del joven, una luz inundo la habitacion mientras un sinnumero de pasos y voces se escuchaban alrededor de los adolescentes.

- ¿Que haz hecho, hermana?- Solto la impresionada voz de Charlie Weasley al encontrar al inconsciente Draco Malfoy en el suelo de su desvan


	19. La Boca del Lobo

LA BOCA DEL LOBO

Una fuerte luz ilumino durante cortos tres segundos las rocas de una bahia solitaria, estaba a punto de amanecer y parecia que la vida en el puerto tambien comenzaba. Seis ojos pasaban una rapida mirada entre cargadores y marineros que creaban bullicio en la playa. Los observadores emprendieron el paso inseguros, al salir del lugar no pudieron evitar dirigir una mirada al recien salido sol abrigado entre las olas de el mar azul.

Una vez que dejaron atras el sonido de las gaviotas y el murmullo de las olas contra el arrecife se encontraron de frente con una prospera ciudad, aunque era temprano una buena cantidad de gente se encontrabacorriendo de un lado para otro, abriendo locales, barriendo calles, llevando niños al colegio... Todo mundo estaba ocupado, nadie prestaba atencion a la mirada atenta de tres jovenes

- ¡Este lugar es mas muggle que ningun otro!- Dijo Ron casi gritando, aunque ni asi les dirijieron la mirada

- Callate Ron... y no los llames asi o se daran cuenta- Les espeto Hermione

- Mejor caminemos a ver que podemos encontrar- Termino Harry emprendiendo un paso veloz y mirando a todas partes

Se detuvieron frente a una casa antigua de estilo barroco, los tres voltearon a ver un inmenso letrero de cobre que decia:

_"Bristol es uno de los dos centros administrativos del sudoeste de Inglaterra. Desde sus inicios, su prosperidad ha estado ligada al puerto de Bristol, el puerto comercial que dio origen al centro de la ciudad.Bristol es la octava ciudad de Inglaterra y la décimoprimera del Reino Unido en población. Durante medio siglo fue la segunda ciudad en población después de Londres, posición que perdió por el rápido ascenso deLiverpool, Manchester y Birminghan, a finales de 1780. Hace miles de años fue una ciudad portuaria significante para el comercio con el sur de Inglaterra y éso se puede ver hoy en día ya que su puerto todavía se utiliza para el comercio. En la actualidad es una ciudad que promueve la cultura moderna y los sonidos de las nuevas generaciones con su música diversa, moda alternativa y galerías de arte abstracto."_

- Esto tardara mas de lo que imagine- Comento la castaña

- ¿Por que?- Pregunto el joven Weasley

- Por que tal como dijiste este es un lugar totalmente muggle... o por lo menos casi- Dijo un preocupado ojiverde

Siguieron caminando en silencio sin un rumbo fijo, esperando encontrar el mas minimo indicio de magia... pero nada. Pasaron junto a un lugar llamado _Clifton Village, _echaron un vistazo en _The Coronation y _tomaron un descanso al atardecer en el _The Clifton Suspension Bridge (_Harry y Hermione se abrazaron un buen rato ante las caras de asco de su amigo que los obligaron a continuar la busqueda).

Ya anochecia cuando daban la vuelta en un callejon minusculo y poco iluminado, inmediatamente el chico de cabello alborotado tomo la mano de su novia para no perderla y el pelirrojo se poso detras de ambos, comenzaron a aminorar el paso conforme el callejon iba disminuyendo su tamaño para despues encontrarse directamente con una pared.

- ¡Vaya, aqui no hay nada!- Dijo Ron recargandose en la pared, esta comenzo a desvanecerse al roce de sus dedos hasta que finalmente desaparecio dejando a un atontado pelirrojo tirado en el suelo.

- Esto... es... ¡Lo encontramos!- Dijo Harry en un grito de jubilo

Lo que antes parecia un callejon sin salida se torno de repente en una inmensa avenida iluminada por unos inmensos faroles purpura, la mayoria de los locales estaban cerrados, pero simplemente viendo el nombre te dabas cuenta de que no eran lugares comunes y corrientes.

Asombrados avanzaron hacia las callejuelas mas transitadas del lugar, en una de las esquinas alcanzaron a ver un anuncio colgado de la pared:

_"Callejon Dinhed"_

Se miraron confundidos un instante y siguieron sus pasos hasta la zona mas sombria del lugar, y al parecer, la mas popular, encontraron un viejo pub, sucio y con apariencia de abandonado a pesar de la concurrencia. La gente se veia un tanto agresiva y peligrosa, lo que hacia mas probable que Mundungus estuviera alli, asi que entraron al lugar, empujando una puerta que indicaba un viejo letrero de Bienvenidos alrededor de un cartel que citaba

_"La Boca del Lobo"_

Pasaron entre un grupo de magos de ojos rojos que fumaban unas extrañas pipas negras, unas brujas con apariencia de pordioseras se les quedaron viendo fijamente, provocando que ellos avanzaran mas rapido hacia la barra, el cantinero era un hombre negro, regordete y tuerto que los miraba con una sonrisa sarcastica sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Hermione, cosa que hizo que Harry se pusiera mas enfadado de lo normal

- Estamos buscando a un hombre- Dijo Harry entre dientes y apretando los puños para no golpear al grotesco anfitrion- Nos dijeron que estaba por aquí, se llama Mundungus Fletcher

Escucharon una estruendosa carcajada por parte del cantinero y el sonido de capas que volteaban a ver lo sucedido mientras esperaban ásperamente la respuesta del hombre que atendia.

- Si que saben donde buscar… Habiendo tantos pubs en Bristol llegaron al lugar indicado- Los miro maliciosamente y volteo a ver de reojo las escaleras que estaban a la izquierda, detrás de el- Seguramente esta durmiendo o vendiendo algo en el piso de arriba. Suban. Pero no tarden, no quiero saber que estan haciendo negocios sin autorización en mi local…

Los tres caminaron rapidamente, el rellano estaba vacio, o al menos eso parecia hasta que oyeron un sonoro ronquido que provenia de la orilla izquierda de la habitación, donde aparentemente solo habia un andrajoso abrigo arrumbado en el piso. Se acercaron al lugar y el ruidoso despertar del hombre los hizo retroceder unos pasos antes de encontrarlo y sacar sus varitas. Cuando el abrigo cubrio un cuerpo decadente pudieron observar con claridad a un delgado, demacrado y cansado Mundungus que les dirigia una mirada de terror.


	20. Huida

Una vez mas, antes que nada agradezco todos los reviews y comentarios que me han ayudado a continuar en el camino de esta loca historia, de verdad han sido un gran apoyo, espero no decepcionarlos.

Tambien aprovecho para avisarles que aqui tienen los tres ultimos capitulos que he escrito, por lo tanto lo mas probable es que de aqui en adelante tarde un poco mas en actualizar o suba un solo capi en lugar de varios, ojala no agote su paciencia y sigan leyendome como siempre. Gracias por prestar un poco de su atencion a esta ociosa chica que ruega al cielo por inspiracion para apurarse con los siguientes caps...

* * *

HUIDA

La luna entraba por la rendija de la puerta del desvan iluminando a un sorprendido y enfadado Weasley que veia extrañado a su hermana menor. se empezaba a alborotar el ambiente de la casa.

- ¿Que sucedio Ginny?- Pregunto Charlie tranquilizador

- N.. No... No... No lo... No lo seeee...- Contesto Ginny furiosa y con la cara enmarcada por lagrimas de impotencia.

- ¿Como que no lo sabes¿Tu le hiciste eso?- Señalo al chico desmayado en el frio suelo

- Si... pero... el me molesto... no pude evitarlo... lo siento tanto- Se abalanzo a los brazos del preocupado Charles

- Bueno...- Se puso pensativo, sin embargo un gesto de angustia ocupaba casi todo su semblante- Papa y Mama vienen para aca, diremos que lo encontramos asi en el patio y lo trajimos aqui

- Esta bien- Ginny asintio limpiandose las lagrimas- Gracias, hermano

- No me des las gracias. Tu tendras que cuidarlo- Dijo el pelirrojo tomando en sus brazos a Malfoy

Los señores Weasley entraron alterados a encontrar a sus dos hijos y a su nuevo refugiado, Molly solto un gritito y Arthur solo esbozo una mirada reprobatoria. Las explicaciones quizas no fueron muy convincentes, pero finalmente se consideraron veraces. No habia otra opcion, la tension se apoderaba de la casa, despues de todo tenian a un mortifago en su casa, renunciado o no, habia pertenecido al lado oscuro y tenia un profundo conocimiento de estas artes. Ningun miembro de la familia se atrevia a acercarcele mas de lo necesario. Toda la casa estaba en preocupacion, tenian a un joven desfallecido en una habitacion, y tres chicos rondando el mundo rodeado de peligros sin proteccion alguna. No habia un motivo que permitiera que el lugar estuviera en paz, la gente tenia los nervios de punta, sin embargo conforme los dias transcurrian las cosas a pesar de seguir igual iban entrando en la aceptacion de los Weasley.

Ginny acepto resignada lo que le esperaba, serian unas semanas insoportables al lado del pedante Draco, para su suerte o su desgracia el muchacho no desperto en varios dias. La invadio un sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero aun asi tenia todo el resentimiento de la noche en que lo encontro.

Al cuarto dia de su estancia en La Madriguera un asustado rubio desperto, intento fallidamente levantarse y salir de ese lugar, pero le fue impedido por una severa Molly Weasley. Para sorpresa de Draco, todas las tardes era vigilado por la atenta mirada de la menor de los Weasley, aunque un tanto reticente era la mejor compañia con que contaba.

- Hola. ¿Ya estas mejor?- Pregunto Ginny en un gruñido el dia que el joven volvio en si

- Si. Te dije que no me harias muchho daño- Contesto Malfoy, pero al ver la cara de furia que comenzaba a gestarse en la muchacha agrego- Lo siento, creo que me he pasado un poco contigo. Tampoco eres tan poca cosa como esperaba

La pelirroja se contuvo e intento continuar con una conversacion tranquila.

- Disculpame, creo que yo tambien te he tratado muy mal- Respondio entre dientes pues no estaba muy convencida

- ... Bueno...- Dijo Draco rodando los ojos

- ... Si... Esta bien...- Continuo Ginny, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana

Varias tardes pasaron asi, unicamente dos presencias silenciosas en la misma habitacion. No hablaban nada, ni siquiera se miraban. Hasta que la orden llamo a Molly y Arthur para una mision especial, Charlie fue con ellos y los gemelos salieron a "Sortilegios Weasley", dejando completamente solos a los dos jovenes.

- Weasley, se que quisieras estar peleando con tu familia en este momento- Dijo Malfoy a la pelirroja que miraba a la ventana con los puños apretados. Ella solo bufo- Te propongo algo

La sorprendida chica giro su rostro hasta mirar impacientemente a su interlocutor

- ¿Que quieres?- Dijo ella

- Te llevare a la accion si me dejas ir. Te dejare acompañarme

- ¿Y yo que obtengo a cambio?- Continuo la muchacha con una sonrisa malevola- No ire contigo solo por que si

- Ya te lo dije, te llevare a la accion, no te detendre y podras hacer lo que quieras. Cuentas con mi magia para trasladarte y podras usar la tuya, podemos protegernos el uno al otro sin afectar nuestros fines, sin prohibirnos nada, sin reglas . Finalmente a nadie le importa

Ginny se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, libertad para hacer lo que quisiera sin rendir cuentas a nadie. Una idea tentadora, peligrosa pero llena de aventura, sin restricciones, sin regaños, con la posibilidad de cumplir al fin toda esa sed de adrenalina que habia acumulado en el verano, definitivamente eso justo lo que estaba esperando.

- Acepto, Malfoy. Vamonos de una buena vez- Entonces preparo su varita y ayudo al rubio a levantarse de la cama para salir a un sitio que todavia no planeaban, lo unico que sabian sobre ese lugar era que estaria muy lejos del ojo vigilante de la orden del fenix.


	21. Pistas en el camino

PISTAS EN EL CAMINO

Mundungus Fletcher miraba atonito a los muchachos, en ningun momento paso por su mente la llegada de esos tres adolescentes que lo miraban duramente y le apuntaban con la varita; casi no pudo articular palabra, no sabia a ciencia cierta si le atormentaba mas la sorpresa o el miedo.

- ¡Harry...! Que grata sorpresa- Dijo el vagabundo intentando cambiar su perplejo semblante por uno mas cordial y apacible

- Pues para nosotros no es ninguna sorpresa encontrarte aqui- Contesto el ojiverde, quien era tomado de los brazos por sus amigos para evitar que se abalanzara sobre su interlocutor

- Ah... si, un horrible lugar, nunca crei llegar a este sitio, pero ya sabes: negocios son negocios...

- Deja de andar con rodeos, sabes muy bien que nos trajo aqui. ¿Donde estan las pertenencias de Sirius?

- ¿Pertenencias?- Dijo Mundungus mientras pasaba a su espalda un raido y viejo costal con ruidosos objetos- No se de que me hablas... yo seria incapaz de tomar algo que no me pertenece...

- ¡Eres un vulgar ladron! ¡Devuelvelo todo, rata asquerosa!- El chico de cabello alborotado estaba a punto de estallar de furia, Ron y Hermione no podrian sostenerlo por mucho tiempo mas

- Mire Sr. Fletcher, solo necesitamos que nos entregue el guardapelo que tomo de Casa de los Black, por favor, evitenos mas dificultades de las que ya tenemos- Arguyo la muchacha de ojos miel

- ¡Oh, haberlo dicho antes, Srita! Permitame revisar en mi mercancia a ver si encuentro lo que me pidio... y sino quizas halle algo que le interese...- Dijo el hombre del gastado abrigo mientras metia su huesuda cara en el costal, inspeccionando el contenido del mismo- Lamento decirle que el guardapelo ya no esta en mi repertorio, lo he vendido. Pero puedo ofrecerles otras muestras de joyeria clasica que le superan con creces...

- ¡Necesitamos unicamente ese guardapelo! ¿Que paso con el?- Comento el pelirrojo

- Dejeme recordar- Hizo un gesto reflexivo mientras posaba la mano en su barbilla. El trio lo miraba con piel cetrina y ojos preocupados- ¡Ya se! Se lo vendi a una bruja, no me dijo su nombre, lo cual es extrñao, pero la encontre aqui en Bristol, otra cosa rara, jeje... me parece que tiene una casa en las afueras, si desean el guardapelo pueden ir a buscarla...- Sin que los jovenes se dieran cuenta, el mago saco su varita del costal- Creo que ya no me necesitan, nos veremos en otra ocasion- Y con una rapida floritura desaparecio.

- ¡Maldito usurero!- Dijo Harry golpeando la pared con el puño

- Calmate, esa alimaña o merece tu enojo, mejor guardalo para que lo destruyamos entre los dos- Dijo Ron abrazando a su amigo

- Nadie va a destruir a nadie, tenemos la informacion que buscabamos- Espeto la chica

- ¿Pero y si estaba mintiendo?- Tercio el ojiverde

- Pues eso lo comprobaremos- Dijo la castaña

- Aun asi tenemos un parametro muy amplio, la busqueda sera muy dificil

- Dificil, mas no imposible. Ademas al parecer esta region es poco visitada por magos, no creo que haya muchos establecidos

Ron los miraba como quien asiste a un juego de tennis, era un debate interesante, aunque para desgracia del espectador, carecia de una agresividad que lo hiciera mas entretenido, a pesar de eso, el muchacho se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

- Esta bien, mañana comenzaremos. Tendremos que dormir aqui, es tarde para buscar otro lugar- Dijo el del cabello alborotado no muy convencido- Ire a reservar una habitacion triple- Miro a Hermione- No es un lugar muy seguro para dormir solos

- Tienes razon- Acepto el ojiazul- Pero apresurate que tengo mucho sueño. Nosotros pediremos algo de comer

- Y al parecer tambien tienes mucha hambre, Weasley- Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa burlona- Mas vale alimentarte rapido sino queremos ser devorados por ti- Lo tomo del brazo y los tres bajaron las escaleras entre risas

La comida en "La Boca del Lobo" no se podia decir que fuera muy apetitosa o de excelente calidad como Ron hubiera deseado, digamos simplemente que era comestible, y para el paladar del pelirrojo finalmente daba lo mismo si fuera una bota vieja o pavo asado mientras que pudiera tragarlo. En cuanto a Harry y Hermione fue una cena poco agradable, pero tampoco querian ir a la cama con el estomago vacio enguyeron su porcion a regañadientes. La noche fue larga en la pequeña y fria habitacion del pub, a pesar de tener una amplia chimenea pareciese que el calor no pasaba de las llamas, dejando a los huespedes tiritando de frio todo el tiempo. La llegada del amanecer no podria haberlos alegrado mas, apenas salio el sol bajaron a la recepcion, pagaron y casi salieron corriendo de ahi en busca de donde desayunar. Encontraron un meson a la vuelta de una corta callejuela, el espacio era reducido, sin embargo era muy agradable a comparacion del pub, la comida era rica y para deleite de sus congelados cuerpos caliente. Tardaron un poco en salir una vez saciado su apetito, aun asi, era temprano cuando dieron inicio a su cometido. Caminaron hasta una zona apacible pero solitaria con pequeñas casitas, dos o tres a lo maximo, sin embargo ninguna mostraba indicios de estar habitada, dos de ellas estaban tapiadas en puertas y ventanas, mientras que la otra a pesar de verse un tanto descuidada tenia algunas flores enmarcando el casi desierto jardin. Dudando aun de las posibilidades, los tres chicos se acercaron a la puerta.

- Bien, Hermione, llego el momento de comprobar tu tesis- Dijo Ron nerviosamente

Hermione miro a un indeciso pelinegro y solto un bufido mientras acercaba su mano para tocar. Esperaron durante unos segundos hasta que la puerta se entreabrio dejando a la vista a una mejor adulta de profundos ojos negros y cabello color chocolate.

A Harry la mujer le parecio conocida, pero no pudo recordar de donde, intento buscarla en sus memorias, pero en su cabeza no encontraba registro de haberla visto nunca. La castaña parecio pensar lo mismo, puesto que escudriñaba cada detalle de la dueña de la casa hasta mas no poder.

- Buenas tardes. ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?- Dijo la bruja de cabello chocolate casi sin prestar atencion a lo que decia, mas bien divagaba sin rumbo, como si estuviera en otro lugar..

- Venimos a hablar con usted sobre el guardapelo que le compro a Mundungus Fletcher- Dijo decididamente la castaña- Sabemos que usted lo tiene y es de vital importancia que lo regrese a su verdadero dueño- señalo a Harry.

La mujer puso cara de asombro y se quedo sin habla durante unos instantes, para despues, casi sin darse cuenta, invitarlos a pasar.


	22. Remembranzas

REMEMBRANZAS

Octubre comenzaba a invadir el ambiente, las estrellas brillaban en el negruzco cielo que se reflejaba en la solitaria costa, una cueva junto a la playa emitia el unico rastro de luz, y al lado de esa hoguera un par de jovenes esperaban a que el calor llenara sus entumecidos cuerpos.

- ¿Por que estamos aqui, Mlafoy?

- Por que segun "El Profeta" los ultimos ataques de mortifagos se dieron en esta zona. Y deja de llamarme Malfoy, como si no tuviera suficiente con mi pasado el apellido me carga aun mas desgracias que no me pertenecen.

- Lo hare si tu dejas de llamarme Weasley, tengo nombre ¿Sabes?

- Esta bien. Ahora me llamaras Draco, y tu ¿Ginebra?

- Dejalo en Ginny

El chico se sonrojo claramente, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿Ginny? Eso no es un nombre- La chica lo miro duramente- Bueno, bueno, si quieres que te llame de ese modo, asi sera

- Tampoco podemos decir que Draco sea un nombre muy apropiado, suena ridiculo, es gracioso

- Yo no elegi que me llamaran asi

- Ya duermete, Draco- Dijo la joven mientras se recostaba en el suelo y volteaba hacia otra parte

Malfoy estuvo despierto pocas horas mas que la pelirroja, tenia la vista fija en el fuego, aunque su pensamiento estaba muy lejos de ahi

FLASH-BACK

- Fallaste la mision, no respetaste mis ordenes- Espeto una voz dura y profunda

- No pude evitarlo, el viejo tramaba algo, debia averiguar que era... pero llego Snape y no me dejo saber mas- Contesto friamente Draco

- Investigar no era tu responsabilidad, se te envio a matar y no lo hiciste. A mi nadie me falta asi como asi, no, no, no, te lo adverti, o cumples... o sufres las consecuencias

_¡Crucio!_

El muchacho cayo al suelo y comenzo a retorcerse, el dolor era inmenso y sus propios gritos acrecentaban la agonia, solo queria morir, morir y abandonar ese cuerpo, ese sufrimiento. De repente la maldicion ceso, a pesar de eso, el chico se mantuvo en el suelo, temblando, aun adolorido, don lagrimas de rabia brotando de sus ojos, junto todas sus fuerzas y haciendo un acopio de todo su afan, logro levantarse, se tambaleo levemente, seco de su rostro el llanto y el sudor frio para despues dirigir su mirada directa hacia su agresor.

- ¿Lo ves? Causa y efecto, muchacho, causa y efecto. Espero que eso te enseñe a no dejar inconclusas mis ordenes. Tengo otra tarea para ti, y mas te vale hacerlo bien o no habra otra oportunidad para ti...- El mago oscuro paso su varita entre sus blancos y largos dedos, mantuvo su mirada fija en el rubio unos instantes y luego continuo- O para tu queridisima Madre

Draco puso una expresion de terror y sorpesa

- No... no se atreveria... ella es una Black... no puede hacerle daño...

-¿Y quien me lo va a impedir? ¿Un mocoso como tu? Ademas, nuestra querida Narcisa no ha sido de gran utilidad, mas bien nos ha complicado un poco las cosas- Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su siniestra cara- Ahora vete, Severus te dira que tienes que hacer. Ah, y recuerda, no volvere a ser tan piadoso contigo. Ya he tenido mucha paciencia con tu familia y no tengo mas para ustedes.

Malfoy salio de la oscura camara escoltado por Bellatrix, quien le dirigia una mirada de tremendo odio. Se encaminaron por los humedos pasillos hasta llegar a una especie de estancia donde los esperaba Severus Snape.

- Me parece que preferiria hablar a solas con el chico. Si no te importa, Bella... - Dijo el hombre de la nariz ganchuda

- Claro que me importa. No lo dejare solo con algo como tu- Contesto Lestrange con cara de asco

- Al parecer no te importo tanto cuando recibio su castigo...

- ¡No lo podia impedir, se lo merecia!

- Por supuesto... Ahora sal de aqui que este asunto no es de tu incumbencia

- No lo hare- Tercio sacando su varita, pero su contrincante fue mas veloz

- Bueno, todo indica que tendremos que hacerlo por las malas

_¡Expelliarmus! _

El golpe dio de lleno en la bruja, dejandola inconsciente en el suelo. Snape la saco de la habitacion y solto una risa de triunfo

_¡Fermaportus!_

- Ahora si, Draco, al tema. El Sr. Tenebroso te ha asignado una mision importante, asi que debes hacer todo lo posible por no equivocarte esta vez

- ¡Yo no me equivoque! Usted se llevo mi credito, no me dejo terminar

- ¡Estabas asustado como un bebe!- Grito el adulto, intento bajar su tono y hablar lo mas tranquilamente posible- Por eso esta vez necesitas esforzarte mas. En unos dias habra un evento importante con los Weasley, estaran fuertemente vigilados, asi que dias antes te infiltraras y prepararas el terreno para que podamos capturara e Potter despues. No queremos errores, sino- Miro a Draco despectivamente- Ya sabes lo que te espera...

FIN FLASH-BACK

El muchacho regreso de su ensimismamiento asustado, poco falto para que soltara un grito, se levanto y salio a caminar por la playa, la luz de la luna iluminaba su preocupado semblante, una furia repentina lo invadia y comenzo a correr, sentia la arena bajo sus pies, el cansancio empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, aun asi, no podia detenerse, sus piernas parecian impulsarse sin que este se los ordenara, seguia corriendo, sin rumbo, hasta que una roca se interpuso en su camino y termino en el piso, en sus ojos se reflejaba un grisaceo mar, no se esforzo en levantarse, tan solo se mantenia ahi, una vez mas abstraido por sus pensamientos.

FLASH-BACK

Estaba atado, sentado en el suelo, escuchando el alegre barullo del exterior. Llevaba buen rato forcejeando en un sinnumero de intentos fallidos por soltarse, sus manos se habian acercado, estaba lograndolo, no se le ocurria otra cosa que hacer mas que pedir ayuda. Finalmente alcanzo a tocar con la punta del dedo indice su antebrazo izquierdo, comenzo sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo que se fue convirtiendo en ardor, la piel le quemaba, estuvo a punto de gritar; de pronto, se habia liberado, no habia magia que le impidiera moverse, oia gritos, gente correr, se asomo a la ventana, vio a los mortifagos luchando, de repente, encontro frente a si unos ojos grises identicos a los suyos.

- Tengo un mesaje para ti de parte de mi amo: Fallaste otra vez, sufre las consecuencias

- ¡NO! ¡MAMA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!

- Si, lo esta... por tu culpa... Yo solo cumpli con mi deber, hijo- Finalizo Lucius Malfoy, ofrecio a Draco una mirada de rencor y depues desaparecio.

FIN FLASH-BACK

El muchacho se levanto lentamente, su corazon palpitaba a una velocidad indescriptible, seco sus ojos y emprendio con paso firme el regreso a la ahora lejana caverna.


	23. La Coleccionista

Hola de nuevo!!! He vuelto a las andadas despues de tanto tiempo. Siento la demora, pero como ya les habia comentado, estaba carente de tiempo e inspiracion y cuando por fin tuve las dos, mi conexion me jugo una mala pasada.

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, en serio, por eso espero quede compensado con un capi un tanto mas lago (un tanto? un tantotototote, es el mas largo que he hecho, me espere hasta que fuera lo de casi dos capitulos!!!!) ya tengo casi terminado el siguiente cap, pero la verdad ando corta de tiempo y traspasar este escrito a word me quito mucho.

Espero que lo disfruten y volver pronto con otra dosis de brega proemia.

Saludos!!!

PD: Mil besos a mi queridisima azaak, sabes que te quiero mucho y ojala te guste este capi!!!!

* * *

LA COLECCIONISTA

Los tres jóvenes se sintieron arrastrados al interior de la desvencijada casa, la mujer tiraba de ellos fuertemente llevandolos a traves de varios pasillos iluminados, sin prestar atención a ninguno en especial, hasta haberse detenido en una pequeña y un tanto sombria, estancia. La luz tintileante de una pobre chimenea alumbraba ligeramente el lugar, los asombrados muchachos observaron a la bruja dando vueltas en silencio, hasta que se dejo caer en una imponente silla de madera.

Los segundos corrian y cualquier ruido se inhibia en la habitación, cuatro respiraciones dispares eran lo unico que delataba la presencia de los inquilinos del lugar, hasta que una voz femenina rompio el silencio.

El guardapelo… es… es muy valioso, no… no tiene sentido- dijo la mujer casi en un susurro- ustedes no saben que es… no conocen su importancia… - su voz empezo a tomar fuerza, mientras su vista pasaba desesperadamente por los ojos de cada uno de sus visitantes- es… es… es un objeto demasiado poderoso… no se imaginan cuanto… son muy jóvenes para entender lo que significa en realidad…

Los puños de Harry se apretaron en silencio, intento calmarse, trato de que su voz saliera lo mas normal posible, pero aun asi las palabras surgieron con un dejo mordaz

La que no conoce la importancia del guardapelo de Slytherin es usted

Sus ojos negros se fijaron por completo en el joven que acababa de hablar, no pudo contener la sorpresa, durante algunos momentos no supo que decir, miles de pensamientos parecian invadir su cabeza, la dureza y la frialdad la aquejaron, sin embargo, la duda y la curiosidad resultaron mas fuertes

Pe… pe… pero… ¿Cómo lo saben?

Sabemos mucho mas de lo que usted cree, Sra. Bacus- contesto la voz de una chica que clavaba sus almendrados ojos en su interlocutora

Tres sorprendidas miradas se fijaron en la castaña, que, ante la reaccion, sonreia satisfecha.

¿Lo ve? Sabemos mucho mas que usted al respecto… y si decide cooperar le agradeceremos su apoyo inmensamente- continuo la muchacha dando vueltas alrededor de la impactada bruja

¿Para que quieren el guardapelo?- pregunto la ojinegra con un notable esfuerzo

Eso por ahora no le incumbe… por ahora- intervino Harry, tratando de hacer a un lado todo rastro de sorpresa que aun pudiera conservar en su tono de voz

La mujer arqueo un poco las cejas y clavo su mirada en el chico que acababa de hablarle, repetinamente, cambio su expresión para mostrar una nueva y mejorada cara de asombro. Harry no creia posible que un rostro pudiera mostrar un desconcierto mayor al anterior, pero una vez mas se dio cuenta de que mientras mas sabes, mas posibilidades tienes de estar equivocado.

Tu… tu… tu eres… tu eres Harry Potter- Dijo Rachel con un hilo de voz

El ojiverde resoplo levemente, aunque era un alivio que la estuefaccion de la bruja se debiera a eso y no a causas mas graves, seguia resultandole incomodo ser el blanco de las miradas.

Si…- contesto, rodanto los ojos- pero eso no importa ahora… de verdad Sra. Bacus, necesitamos con urgencia ese guardapelo, solo haganos el favor de entregarnoslo y prometemos no molestarla mas- el muchacho hablo suplicantemente, mas su voz era firme y segura a pesar de haberse ido convirtiendo progresivamente en un susurro.

El silencio se apodero nuevamente de la sala. El chico de cabello negro se encontraba sumamente tenso, pero olvido de momento sus pesares cuando sintio una calida y delicada mano entrelazarse con sus dedos a la vez que Hermione le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Lo hare…- la voz de Rachel Bacus resono en la habitación, y tardo unos segundos en ser comprensible para quienes la escuchaban, cosa que no les impido sentir una inmensa satisfacción y emitir un grito de triunfo colectivo- siganme, los llevare a donde esta- y sin decir mas, se levanto de la silla y emprendio el paso hacia la puerta mas cercana

Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron a su anfitriona un tanto vacilantes. Ella atraveso varios de los pasillos por los que habian pasado al entrar a la casa. Sin previo aviso se detuvo frente al marco vacio de una puerta que llevaba a un oscuro corredor, en cuanto dieron algunos pasos dentro de la estancia, decenas de velas se encendieron e iluminaron el lugar, el cual, al parecer, no conducia hacia ninguna parte, pus algunos metros mas adelante, una pared vacia cerraba el paso. La bruja adulta tomo su varita, dio algunos toques aleatorios en el muro y susurro algunas palabras incomprensibles para sus oyentes. Para sobresalto de los tres jóvenes, la pared comenzo a llenarse de delgadas lineas de pintura que escurrian desde el nacimiento del techo y formaban una especie de mural que era conocido para todos: el escudo de Hogwarts; sin perder mas tiempo, la mujer puso su varita en una esquina de la H y con ella dibujo su contorno, formandose un relieve y casi desprendiendose del resto de la pintura, Rachel puso una mano sobre la H y la hizo girar. Cuando la letra volvio a su posición original, el emblema comenzo a fragmentarse, se separaron cuidadosamente los cuatro animales dejando una H voladora en el centro, para segundos después, desvanecerse.

Donde momentos atrás se encontraba una pared, ahora se podia observar con total claridad una habitación amplia y brillante, llena de objetos, recordaba un poco a un museo, puesto que cada pieza estaba colocada cuidadosamente y, como el ambiente parecia indicar, era un area restringida y digna de todo respeto. Se quedaron mudos de la impresión, y cuando la dueña de la casa les dirigio la mirada no pudo reprimir una risita.

Pasen, pasen- indico, señalando el lugar con las manos- pero aun no toquen nada- dijo con un ligero tono de severidad que sonaba como el de una maestra regañona.

En cuanto se encontraron dentro, la pared volvio a aparecer tal y como estaba antes de que ellos siquiera imaginaran su existencia. Ahora estaban encerrados entre cuatro paredes, sin puertas, sin ventanas, e iluminados unicamente por un par de antorchas que colgaban de los muros como rusticos candiles. Hermione solto un casi impercemptible "Oh", Ron tenia la boca semiabierta y Harry miraba hacia todas partes como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Veo que les ha gustado mi colección- dijo la bruja mientras sacaba cuidadosamente un objeto de su escaparate

Harry levanto sus lentes y se tallo los ojos, la mujer los miraba sonriente mientras sostenia en su mano un pañuelo debajo de un guardapelo grande y brillante decorado con una serpiente…

El pelinegro se puso vacilantemente en pie, camino hacia donde estaba la bruja y aparto el objeto de sus manos. Harry observo el guardapelo en la palma de su mano durante unos instantes, intento fallidamente abrir aquel estuche, pero solo logro aumentar su frustración.

¿Alguna vez lo ha abierto?- Pregunto el ojiverde

Hasta ahora no. Pero de ser sincera dudo mucho que se abra, estos objetos son muy antiguos, y a pesar de no tener habilidad magica especifica todos cuentan con una especie de… proteccion, digamoslo asi, tardariamos muchisimo tiempo en poder romper los encantamientos que lo rodean…

Harry volteo y miro a Hermione, ella comprendio al muchacho para después girar su vista hacia Rachel.

Bueno… si, seria muy difícil… solo lograríamos… destruirlo… ¿no?

Claro que no, ya les dije, tiene una proteccion especial, solo podria ser roto por otro objeto con una fuerza de la misma magnitud

¿Cómo… alguno de los objetos de ahí?- Pregunto dubitativamente la castaña, mientras señalaba la colección de la bruja

Quizas. Pero no creo que pudieran infringir un daño considerable al no estar hechos para cumplir esa funcion

Bueno, pero el caso es que podria hacerse con alguna de las pertenecientes a los fundadores- continuo la muchacha con un tono de voz que se acercaba a la euforia- por ejemplo… ¿una espada?

Las miradas se posaron nuevamente en ella, quien sonreia satisfecha

Si, claro- dijo Rachel Bacus comprendiendo a que se referia- pero yo no se donde se encuentra la espada de Gryffindor

Pero nosotros si- dijo Harry con jubilo

¿Para que querrian destruirlo?- continuo afligida la bruja- es un objeto invaluable- se lanzo hacia el pelinegro con la intencion de arrebatarle el guardapelo, sin embargo, el fue mas rapido

Esto no es solo un objeto invaluable, tambien es peligroso- dijo la joven levantandose y poniendose a un lado de Harry, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo, flanqueando al ojiverde cual par de guardaespaldas

Rachel Bacus los miro atonita, no podia creer que quisieran hacerle algo asi a un tesoro de tal magnitud.

Expliquense- dijo la bruja- o no saldran de aquí- saco su varita rapidamente y apunto alternadamente a los muchachos

Tiene razon, Harry, es lo justo- dijo Ron- ademas puede sernos de gran ayuda- añadio con un murmullo

Esta bien. Pero no se por donde empezar- tercio el chico de lentes

No te preocupes. Tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo la bruja, hizo una floritura con la varita y aparecieron cuatro sillas en la habitación

¿Quieres decir que en esta casa hay una parte del alma de Tom?- dijo la bruja mirando esceptica a los jóvenes

Los tres muchachos se miraron atonitos y afirmaron silenciosamente. La mujer noto esa reaccion y se dirigio a nadie en especial

¿Qué sucede?

Nada. Es solo que… no conociamos a nadie que lo llamara asi… bueno, si… pero aun asi es muy extraño que alguien lo haga- aclaro Hermione

¿Usted lo conocio?- Pregunto Harry, mirando de manera repentina a sus dos compañeros quienes lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos

La bruja palidecion y el muchacho creyo percibir un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Entonces se escucho un casi inaudible "Si…"

¡Vaya, usted si que es un estuche de monerias!- Dijo Ron de manera sarcastica, intentando muy mal ocultar su enfado- ahora todo esta claro… ¡Era sumamente obvio¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?- continuo, haciendo aspavientos con las manos y mirando con furia a la mujer. Sus amigos lo miraban perplejos, aun sin saber que los habia impresionado mas: si la confesion de la bruja o la reaccion de el pelirrojo

¿Darnos cuenta de que exactamente?- inquirio la castaña

¿Cómo que de que? Pues de que es partidaria de quien-tu-sabes...- dijo Ron al borde de la rabia- Por Dios, Hermione, para ser tu me extraña que no lo hayas entendido aun¡¡¡¡Ella piensa entregarnos al Señor Tenebroso!!!!

¡Eso no es verdad!- Intervino la aludida, que hasta el momento habia permanecido callada observando la escena- yo no haria eso¡nunca traicionaria a nadie como lo hizo el!- grito a voz en cuello y respirando entrecortadamente

El pelirrojo volteaba a ver a sus dos mejores amigos, esperando algun gesto de apoyo, pero ellos tenian cara de no entender nun una palabra de lo que estaban escuchando, mas parecian un tanto nerviosos

¿Entonces… de donde conoce… como conocio… como conocio usted… al… a… al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- Pregunto Ron, intentando apaciguar su furia, mientras la miraba acusadoramente. Rachel trago saliva

Pues… como ustedes saben, Tom tenia una… llamemosle fijación, con Hogwarts. Yo era joven y me encontraba en la busqueda de mas reliquias de los fundadores para la colección que alguna vez inicio mi abuelo. Estas antigüedades no son faciles de conseguir, viaje por el mundo y encontre muchas de ellas, sin embargo, la mayoria se encuentran todavía dentro del pais, era necesario adentrarse en los lugares mas reconditos de la nacion, pues a pesar de ser peligrosos o de tener una mala reputacion, ocultan misterios importantes y utiles. Y fue asi como un dia me encontre en una tienda del callejón Knockturn en Londres…

FLASH – BACK

Una capa de polvo cubria el mostrador de Borgin and Burkes, mientras que un hombre joven guardaba un paquete pequeño dentro de un gran armario rustico. La puerta se abrio y por el umbral paso una mujer de cabello café oscuro, sus ojos miraron todos los objetos del lugar hasta posarse en el varon que habia pasado inadvertido hasta ese momento y la miraba extrañado.

¿Se le ofrece algo?- Pregunto amablemente pero con una voz fria y aspera

Me parece que no. Aunque si tuvieran algo que me interesara estaria dispuesta a recompensarles con creces- dijo altaneramente la mujer. Al muchacho se le iluminaron fugazmente los ojos

Quizas si me dijera que esta buscando podria ayudarla. Este lugar oculta secretos muy valiosos para las personas que los ven con los ojos adecuados…- el tono de voz con que el hombre de cabello negro habia hablado sonaba convincente y parecia que queria convencerla de algo de lo que ella ni se inmutaba. Lo miro a los ojos y el sonrio de medio lado dejando a la vista sus dientes

¿Y tu tienes los ojos adecuados?- dijo la mujer levantando una ceja y hablando con cierto desden

Oh, por supuesto que si, todo lo que hay aquí me podria ser muy util, sino no estaria aquí, en realidad a cualquiera le servirian. Pero la pregunta aquí es si usted podria darles el uso que se merecen- comento el. Ahora fue el turno de ella para sonreir

Veo que te interesa este negocio de las antigüedades y cosas asi. Yo soy coleccionista, mi familia tiene la colección mas grande sobre la historia de Hogwarts. Son muy difíciles de encontrar- dijo Rachel y por el rabillo del ojo observo que la persona con la que hablaba casi saltaba de jubilo con cada palabra que le escuchaba decir- y eso es justo lo que estoy buscando

Entonces tu debes conocer mucho sobre el colegio y sus fundadores ¿cierto?- dijo de improviso el hombre, casi escupia las palabras por lo rapido que hablaba

Pues un poco, si. ¿Tambien te interesa Hogwarts? Creo que no somos tan diferentes después de todo, tenemos muchas cosas en comun- Afirmo mientras sonreia nuevamente

- Si. Hogwarts es… mi pasio- una voz melosa broto de sus labios con estas ultimas plabras, mas cuando continuo hablando regreso a su tono habitual- creo que podria serte de gran ayuda en tu expedición

Lo dudo mucho. Es un trabajo muy difícil

No hay ningun problema. Puedo hacerlo. Te lo demostrare- camino nuevamente hacia el armario y saco el paquete que habia introducido en el momentos antes de la inesperada visita. Lo extendio ante la bruja quien casi tira todo al suelo por la emocion que sintio al ver una copa y un guardapelo asomando bajo la envoltura

Pero… ¿Cómo…?- intento decir ella nerviosamente

Tu confia en mi…- dijo el, ella dudo unos instantes para después afirmar con la cabeza y extender su manos derecha

Rachel Bacus, tu nueva compañera de viaje

Tom Riddle- dijo el mientras extendia su mano y la apretaba con la de Rachel

FIN FLASH – BACK

… El y yo continuamos la expedición. Efectivamente, fue de gran ayuda, encontramos objetos que, sin duda, de haberlo hecho sola no sabria ni que existian. Regresamos repletos de todo tipo de reliquias- dijo, señalando los paradores de la habitación- pense que eramos amigos, formariamos juntos la colección mas grande que jamas halla existido, pero…- se detuvo, dio la espalda a sus oyentes y paso las manos por sus sienes

¿Pero que?- pregunto Harry, intrigado

Pero… pero…-parecia que estaba en un trance, sin embargo, pasados unos momentos, continuo como si jamas hubiera interrumpido su relato- una noche lo encontre hurgando entre las cosas que habiamos encontrado. Parecia nervioso, raro en el por que era una persona dura e impasible. Intente pedirle una explicación, pero el, alterado, se me acerco y…- otra vez hizo una pausa prolongada, aunque no la suficiente como para que intervinieran sus escuchas- No me dijo nada- continuo, carraspeo un poco- cuando desperte a la mañana siguiente, los objetos estaban desperdigados por el lugar, algunos rotos. El no estaba ahí, tampoco el guardapelo ni la copa.

¿solo se llevo eso?- pregunto Ron, un tanto avergonzado por su anterior actitud

No. El sabia lo que queria. Desde el principio. Fue la unica razon por la que me ayudo. El era demasiado listo para irse con las manos vacias, un hombre tan ambicioso como el no se va asi como asi, no, el se llevo nuestros dos hallazgos mas importante… por lo menos para el…


	24. Las cosas no siempre son lo que aparenta

LAS COSAS NO SIEMPRE SON LO QUE APARENTAN

La luz del amanecer iluminaba la superficie del mar cuando sintio una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

Te estuve esperando. Me preocupe cuando desperte y vi que no estabas- Dijo una voz detrás de el

No quiso mirar a sus espaldas, sabia perfectamente quien era. En ese lugar no habia nadie mas, solo ellos dos.

No tenias de que preocuparte. Se cuidarme solo- Dijo bruscamente, apartando la mano de su acompañante. Ella solto un bufido

No es necesario que seas tan rudo ¿Sabes? Solo queria saber si estabas bien- Tercio con exasperación- lo cual al parecer es cierto, pues sigues tan antipatico como siempre

Pues tu no eres precisamente muy agradable- Contesto mientras giraba su rostro para mirarla

Por lo menos mas que tu si. Pero bueno, ya olvidalo- dijo la chica, tratando de tranquilizarse- ¿Dónde estuviste?

Eso no es asunto tuyo- Respondio Draco entre dientes

No se por que me esfuerzo en congeniar contigo ¡Eres imposible!- Dijo Ginny gritando y dando largas zancadas de regreso a la cueva

El rubio se levanto y, tratando de contener su furia, se dispuso a seguirla murmurando algo que sono como "_niñita mimada_"

Ginebra Weasley era una mujer de armas tomar, y cuando se enojaba era como la llegada de un terremoto que arrasaba con todo lo que hallaba a su paso, asi que cuando vio al motivo de su enfado acercarse con el ceño fruncido no se podia esperar mas que la llegada de un inminente desastre.

Eres la peor persona que he conocido, Malfoy, nunca nadie habia logrado hacerme enfurecer a tal grado, solo trataba de ser amable contigo ¿es que no tienes ni tantita educación?- Gritaba ella haciendo aspavientos con las manos y dirigiendole una mirada asesina que no tenia nada que envidiar a la de su madre

Mas bien, quien no tiene educación eres tu, Weasley. Parece que en tu casa no te enseñaron a meterte en tus asuntos, por que siempre estas de entrometida- Contesto el gritando igual o (si es posible) mas fuerte que su interlocutora

Para tu información mis padres si se encargaron de mi, en lugar de jugar a los mortifagos…

Eso no te importa- Le interrumpio el friamente

Tienes razon, me importa tanto como tu a tu madre, ¡Nada!

Con mi madre no te metas ¿Me oyes, Weasley?- Gruño, tomandola fuertemente por los hombros

¿Por que? Solo digo la verdad, Malfoy, yo tengo una familia, a diferencia tuya, tus padres no son mas que unas personas viles y crueles

Ya te lo adverti, cierra la boca si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias- dijo el encolerizado joven, apretando su agarre y temblando de rabia- Cierra tu sucia boca, Weasley, no te metas con mi familia por que puede irte muy mal

No vuelvas a tocarme- dijo Ginny mientras se soltaba- no te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima nunca mas, por que si lo haces, seras tu el que sufra las consecuencias. No te tengo miedo, Malfoy, pero si te metes conoceras lo que significa esa plabra

Me haces reir. Alguien tan insignificante como tu no puede hacerme temblar tan fácilmente, guardate tus amenazas infantiles por que se necesita mucho mas para amedrentarme

Si, claro, olvidaba que los Malfoy son la mascota preferida del Señor Tenebroso, o por lo menos lo eran hasta que el fracasado de tu padre cayo de su gracia, ¿no?

Draco Malfoy la miraba con los ojos inyectados de ira, estaba a punto de estallar, pero al parecer Ginny no pretendia detener su provocación.

Entonces seguramente por eso capturaron a tu madre hace meses, para hacerla pagar por sus errores. Deben haberla torturado, seguramente tu pronto correras la misma suerte…

_¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!_

La pelirroja se convulsionaba en el frio y duro suelo de la caverna mientras gritaba con desesperación. Nunca habia sentido un dolor tan fuerte, era toda una agonia, solo esperaba que ese tormento llegara a su fin, que el sufrimiento terminara. Entonces se detuvo, a los ojos de Ginny todo se torno negro y silencioso. Estaba inconsciente.

Draco Malfoy respiraba entrecortadamente, su pecho subia y bajaba rapidamente, aun sentia toda esa rabia correr por sus venas como una especie de veneno que lo contaminaba por completo. Volteo su vista al suelo y entonces la miro, su cuerpo inerte tirado sobre el piso rocoso, su cabellera color fuego revuelta y enmarañada y su rostro formando una mueca de dolor. Respiro profundo y se agacho hasta tocar el suelo. Tomo la delicada mano de la chica y encontro un pulso lento y desacompasado.

Ginebra… Vamos, Ginebra, despierta… ¡Ginny, no me hagas esto, deja de jugar!...- La levanto en brazos y salio con ella para recostarla en la mullida superficie arenosa, desgarro un trozo de su tunica y la mojo en la orilla de la playa, para después ponerla en la frente de la muchacha.

Las horas pasaron y un chico observaba preocupado a su silenciosa acompañante. Desde el momento en que cayo en la cuenta de lo que habia hecho, Draco habia intentado todo lo posible para que la pelirroja reaccionara, ya no sabia que mas hacer, pero, sin que el lo supiera, sus esfuerzos estaban dando un progresivo resultado.

Cuando sus azules ojos se abrieron torpemente, lo primero que vislumbro fue el cielo cubierto de estrellas, trato de incorporase, pero un peso en el abdomen se lo impedia, cuando vio la rubia coronilla no pudo contenerse y lo aparto bruscamente. El muchacho desperto, le habia costado mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño después de tanta angustia, sentia temor, culpa y otras sensaciones que no supo identificar, asi que en cuanto la la vio despierta y mirandolo con un tremendo odio no pudo mas que esbozar una sonrisa de tranquilidad

¿Y ahora de que te ries, infeliz? Lo que me hiciste no me causa gracia- dijo ella con un tono de profundo enfado

Lo se. Disculpa, he sido un tonto. No queria hacerte daño, en verdad, perdona- dijo el rubio borrando su sonrisa, pero sin poder esconder ese sentimiento de alivio

Ante la reciente declaracion, Ginny se sorprendio como nunca en su vida, lo que menos esperaba era escuchar las palabras de sincero arrepentimientos provenientes de aquellos labios.

Eso no soluciona nada. Bueno, digamos que estamos a mano- continuo ella mientras recordaba sus ultimos dias en La Madriguera cuidando a Malfoy- Pero mas te vale no volver a hacerme daño

Lo prometo. Aunque espero lo mismo

Esta bien. De ahora en adelante estamos en tregua… ¿no se supone que ya lo estabamos cuando iniciamos este viaje?

Pues si, pero espero que esta vez si lo cumplamos. Me preocupe cuando vi que no despertabas…

No tenias de que preocuparte. Se cuidarme sola- Le interrumpio, imitando la voz de su compañero

Ya dije que lo siento ¿No es suficiente?- dijo Draco claramente avergonzado, lo que causo la risa de la pelirroja

Esta bien, te perdono. Pero vayamos a desacansar, ya perdimos todo un dia

Crei que querrias comer, después de todo no haz probado un solo bocado en lo que lleva el dia, que es bastante, he de decir

Bueno, a decir verdad, me muero de hambre, pero ¿Qué comeremos?

De eso me encargo yo- contesto, y a un movimiento de la varita aparecieron levitando frente a ellos un par de platos, dos juegos de cubiertos y un vaso para cada uno

¡Wow! ¡Que buen servicio!- Bromeo Ginny, sonriendo

Yo no puedo comer menos que esto, no lo merezco ¿Tu si?- continuo en chico en tono de burla hacia la joven pelirroja

Una vez saciado su apetito, ambos se dirigieron a la caverna, el rubio hizo aparecer algunos cojines y cobijas para los dos

¿Y ahora? ¿A que se deben tantas atenciones?- Pregunto la chica Weasley

A que aun no te repones por completo del ataque. Estas convaleciente, no puedes hacer los mismos esfuerzos de siempre, podria afectar a tu salud…

Numero uno: Estoy un poco debil, no invalida; Numero dos: Dormir no es un "tremendo esfuerzo" o como quieras llamarlo; Y Numero tres: Ya me habia acostumbrado al suelo, no es incomodo

Bueno, lo que digas. Si no quieres no los utilices, solo hazlos a un lado. No se tu, pero yo dormire en estos mullidos cojines, estoy exhausto. Hasta mañana

La muchacha miro alternadamente hacia el rubio y el piso. Finalmente se recosto en los cojines hasta quedarse dormida con una sonrisa encmarcando su rostro.


	25. ¿Bienvenida?

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, y aunque la verdad no estoy muy satisfecha con este par de capis que les voy a dar, pues la verdad es que son bastante importantes para la historia.

Muchisimas gracias por sus fantasticos reviews, por todo su apoyo y por la inmensa pacienci que tienen para conmigo.

Espero que les gusten estos episodios y tengo que advetirles que, aunque espero que no sea mucho, tendran que esperarme otro ratin para las nuevas actualizaciones.

Reitero mis agradecimientos y les ruego que si pueden me dejen una humilde opinion para poder darle camino a este escrito que esta hecho por y para ustedes.

Ahora a leer...

* * *

¿BIENVENIDA?

La luna se cernía casi con gentileza, su paso era lento pero firme, nada la detenía en su propósito, y ahora el se sentía así: imparable.

Una brisa fresca le golpeo el rostro y lo hizo volver a la realidad. Su camino aun no estaba terminado y existían un millón de obstáculos que podían hacerlo divergir. Nada estaba escrito; no todavía.

¡Ouch!

¿Qué sucede?

Algo me golpeo la cabeza

¡Arriba¡Mira arriba, Harry!

Quizás Hermione no le aviso a tiempo, quizás el fue muy lento al reaccionar, pero para su desgracia lo único que pudo ver fue una hecatombe dentro de la casa y, como por azar, el grito furico de Ron.

Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a entrar mas solo les fue perceptible un ruido sordo y la visión de Ronald Weasley desapareciendo.

¿A dónde se fue?

A su casa

¿A su casa¿Por qué?

Mira

La castaña le extendió un trozo de pergamino garabateado rápidamente, la letra le era familiar, sin embargo los apresurados trazos le dificultaron un poco la lectura

_Ron:_

_Ginny desapareció, te necesitamos aquí. Harry y Hermione pueden seguir solos y es urgente que vengas a la casa a ayudarnos, por favor no tardes._

La nota carecía de firma, pero lo más probable es que la hubiera escrito el Sr. Weasley, el moreno no sabia que pensar ¿Ginny perdida? Seguramente la familia de pelirrojos se encontraba devastada…

¿No crees que tambien deberíamos ir?

No. Los padres de Ron confían en que continuemos con la misión, además es una situación familiar, muy intima, si no nos llamaron fue por algo…

Tienes razón, si nos quisieran allá nos hubieran avisado a los tres

Si, nosotros debemos ocuparnos del asunto que nos atañe: los horrocruxes, sobre todo ahora…

Ahora lo que mas me apetece es descansar un poco y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo

Pero, Harry…

Anda, Hermione. Han sido demasiadas emociones para un solo dia

Es que es algo muy importante, si quieres tu ve a dormir, yo prefiero consultar unos libros

¿Es que no te cansas de leer¿Qué libros piensas utilizar?

No, no me canso de leer y le pediré algunos libros a Bacus

¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! Bacus esta durmiendo, además esa investigación puede esperar hasta mañana

Podría ser muy útil si encontramos la información correcta

Créeme, si la "información correcta" esta en esos libros no se moverá de ahí, anda, los libros estarán ahí mañana cuando despiertes y así buscamos los dos ¿si?

¡Oh, Harry¿Cómo es que siempre logras convencerme?

Ya sabes, encanto Potter- Bromeo el chico, sonriendo de medio lado

¡Eres un tonto!- Rió la castaña, mientras le golpeaba suavemente el hombro

Pero así me quieres…

Dicen que "el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes" y para Harry Potter o todos los relojes del universo se confabularon para correr a velocidades nunca antes vistas o de verdad se estaba divirtiendo mucho, por que, cuando se dio cuenta, faltaban tan solo 18 días para que llegara noviembre. Esa tarde del décimo mes se encontraba en el jardín de Rachel Bacus tirado sobre las hojas secas que alfombraban el suelo de otoño cuando un estallido los tomo a el y a su novia por sorpresa haciéndolos levantarse sobresaltados.

¿Pero que…¿Ron¿Eres tú?

¿Es que me fui tanto tiempo que ya ni me reconoces?

Si haz vuelto es por que ya han encontrado a tu hermana ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo se mostró reacio a contestarle a su amigo. Se veía cansado y bastante desanimado, mas cuando escucho la cuestión su rostro se colmo de ira pura y apretó los puños

Malfoy… - Fue lo único que atino a mascullar el recién llegado

¿Malfoy? – Preguntaron Hermione y Harry al unísono

Se la llevo – Respondió una voz diferente, conocida pero inesperada, lo cual aumento la estupefacción de los chicos

¿Qué haces aquí, Luna?

Vine con Ronald

Bueno, eso es obvio – Comento Hermione, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del ojiverde

¿Por qué la trajiste, Ron? – Pregunto Harry, intentando sonar lo mas amable posible

No te preocupes, yo no quería venir, pero el insistió

¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento, Luna?- Dijo Ron

Claro, daré una vuelta por la casa para que Ronald les explique por que me trajo

La rubia desapareció de su vista dejándoles impregnado un dejo de incomodidad que la duda y la incertidumbre no pudieron disipar.

Bueno, habla – Espeto Hermione, cruzando los brazos

¿Qué quieren que les diga?

Todo. La verdad ¿Por qué la trajiste¡Puede ser peligroso!

Hermione tiene razón, Ron, ella no debería estar aquí…

¡No puede estar en otro lado! Miren, mis padres me enviaron a su casa a buscar a Ginny y cuando llegue me entere que estaba viviendo sola

¿Sola¿Y su padre?

Ron guardo silencio unos instantes, al parecer le era difícil responder, tomo aire fuertemente y por fin hablo.

Los mortifagos atacaron su casa, no se exactamente que buscaban, pero en todo el jaleo mataron a su padre, ella estaba oculta ¡Lo vio todo¿Entienden? Estaba desamparada y en La Madriguera están muy ocupados para cuidarla

No necesito que me cuiden. No soy una niña

Luna Lovegood los observaba aparentemente tranquila desde una ventana de la casa, al parecer había escuchado una parte si no es que toda de la conversación y había hablado de la manera mas casual posible, casi como si la platica no se tratara de ella.

No quisimos decir eso, es solo que…- Comento la castaña

Es solo que provoco la lastima suficiente como para que Ronald me compadezca

No, Luna, es que… ¡Oh, lo siento tanto!

No lo sientas, so cosas que pasan y son cosas que piensas. No me voy a sentir mal por escuchar eso por que hay tantas opiniones como cabezas y cada una de estas son tan distintas que por eso es imposible ponerse de acuerdo

Por favor, perdóname

No puedo perdonarte nada por que no hay ofensa que perdonar. Además, si te disculpas por lo que piensas de mi ambas deberíamos arrodillarnos y suplicar por caernos en gracia

Hermione rió de buena gana ante el comentario y dijo antes de extenderle una mano a la rubia:

Tienes razón, tal vez sea mejor empezar desde cero ¿Amigas?

Si tú lo dices…

Los chicos las miraron sorprendidos, después de todo no siempre dos personas tan diferentes entablan amistad, en especial una amistad que parecía imposible a ojos vistos.

Lamento destruir la atmósfera, pero las tripas del Sr. Sentimental claman por recibir alimento- Bromeo Harry

¡Oye! Deja de meterte con mis tripitas

Lo haría si no las tuvieras activadas en sonido estereo

Los cuatro entraron sin mas a la casa entre carcajadas y buen humor, comprobándose a si mismos una vez mas que los amigos son el mejor remedio para los nervios aun cuando no sabes los males que el destino te depara.


	26. Un dia

UN DIA

Vamos, hay que irnos de aquí

¿Irnos? ¿Es que…?

Si, están en el pueblo

¿Iremos allá?

Draco Malfoy afirmo con la cabeza mientras se agachaba a recoger sus pocas pertenencias, sentía coraje, rabia, frustración, pero sobre todo sentía miedo, miedo de que las cosas no salieran como lo había planeado, de equivocarse, de caer y de perderlo todo… una vez mas.

¿Estas lista?

Siempre lo he estado

Entonces vamonos, se hace tarde

El rubio la tomo por la muñeca y echaron a correr siguiendo una brecha de camino apenas visible. El ocaso se acercaba y el par de jóvenes seguían un rumbo temerario, un rumbo que podría llevarlos a la muerte ¿valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por venganza? ¿O por orgullo? No podían saberlo sin antes intentarlo y eso era una tentación que no pensaban negarse.

La oscuridad ya se apoderaba del cielo, de las almas. En el pueblo todo parecía tranquilo, incluso hubiera pasado por un dia normal si los precipitados destellos de los hechizos no delataran la presencia de visitantes indeseables.

¿Al aire libre? ¿Qué buscaban? – Pregunto Ginny

Probablemente solo un poco de diversión, están saliendo de una casa- La pelirroja volteo casi al instante, solo vio una luz verde asomar por una ventana

¡Han matado a alguien!- Grito la chica, asustada

Lo se – Contesto el platinado deteniendo el paso

¿No vamos a hacer nada?

Aun no, espera un poco

¡¿Estas loco?! Podrían asesinar a alguien mas ¡Debemos ayudar!

¡No, no debemos! ¿Acaso quieres morir de una vez? Ellos están esperando justo eso: la ayuda, seguramente tienen una trampa o algo así, están aquí para matar, para dañar, para hacer sufrir, es su único propósito, si vamos ahora lo único que lograremos será lo que ellos quieren

La joven entorno los ojos y le dedico una mirada gélida pero conforme, el tenia razón, ese seguramente era el momento clímax para los mortifagos, probablemente estaban preparados para cualquier revés del bando contrario en ese momento y Draco y Ginny lo que necesitaban era pescarlos desprevenidos.

Ahora intentaran huir y no pensaran en otra cosa

Entonces vamos

Se encontraban ya bastante cerca por lo que no les fue difícil ver todo lo que sucedía, varios magos se disponían a escapar antes que algo mas sucediera. Malfoy levanto su varita y realizo una floritura sin pronunciar palabra, aparentemente el hechizo no tuvo efecto alguno, pero escondidos tras esa roca Ginny pudo ver a Draco mover la boca y emitir quedos murmullos.

Esperen, creo que alguien viene

¿De que hablas, Crabbe? No hay nadie por aquí, de eso ya nos encargamos…

Quizás tengas razón, tal vez solo estoy algo confundido por la pelea

Si, ese viejo si que se puso difícil

¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Regresaremos a Berlín, aun nos quedan muchos asuntos que resolver antes de regresar con el Señor Oscuro

Claro, adelántense, revisare la zona nuevamente y luego los alcanzare

Esta bien, pero apresúrate

Se escucho el sonido de varios ¡Crack! Al mismo tiempo y el mortifago se quedo quieto nuevamente, Draco guardo silencio unos instantes para después gritar al viento

_¡Desmaius!_

Crabbe cayó irremediablemente mientras rubio y pelirroja se acercaban al sitio

¿Qué le hiciste?

Lo desmaye, obviamente

No, antes

Imperius…

¿Usaste una maldición imperdonable?

Como si fuera la primera vez que vez una…

Ginny se quedo callada, aun recordaba la ultima vez que escucho salir de los labios de Draco Malfoy un conjuro prohibido, aun le dolía pensarlo, sentía que aun le quemaba en carne la tortura, sin embargo lo había perdonado, por que desde el dia en que huyeron juntos decidió considerarlo su amigo a pesar de las consecuencias, y ese amigo merecía una segunda oportunidad.

- Vamos, hay que sacarlo de aquí- Dijo el rubio sacándola de ese estado de ensueño al que se había metido. Después de eso solo sintió la mano de Draco tomando la suya y el torbellino de colores que provoca el aparecerse.


	27. Entrevista con la fantasma

ENTREVISTA CON LA FANTASMA

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? Larga historia, pensar que ahora les resultara tan confuso no hacia mas que tensarlos en demasía, cosa casi imposible pues sus nervios no podían estar mas exaltados después de todo lo que había acontecido los últimos días.

Las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control, por decirlo así, desde la llegada de Luna, no es que los importunara o molestara, de hecho, era un elemento bastante útil, sin embargo si les desequilibro la situación y los planes que ya tenían preparados, los cuales empezaron cuando recibieron una carta de Hagrid en respuesta de una misiva previa.

_Queridos Harry y Hermione:_

_Lamento todo lo sucedido con Ginny, espero que aparezca pronto y si pueden le den mis saludos y ánimos a Ron en cuanto regrese._

_En cuanto a lo que me pidieron, de momento no estoy en Hogwarts (aunque pronto regresare y quizás puedan venir) y para entrar tendrán que pedir autorización a la profesora McGonagall, si ella acepta, envíen de nuevo a Hedwig para acordar la fecha en que vendrán al castillo._

_Saludos._

_Hagrid_

Efectivamente, se comunicaron con quien anteriormente les impartiera la materia de Transformaciones para que les permitiera "visitar" el colegio (no sin antes intentar fallidamente sonsacarles toda la información posible) y en menos tiempo del que esperaban estaban frente al retrato de Albus Dumbledore sonriéndoles tranquilamente mientras tomaban la espada de Gryffindor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione avanzaban cautelosamente acompañados de una francamente desinteresada Luna.

¡Buenas tardes, Sr. Casi-decapitado!- Saludo alegremente la rubia, provocando lo que en vida habría sido un sonrojo en el rostro del fantasma

Buenas tardes, jóvenes, y lamento molestarles, pero por si no lo recuerdan, mi nombre es Sin Nicholas Pimpsy…

¿Otra vez con eso, Nick?- Interrumpió Hagrid, atravesando el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas

Solo me aseguro de que mi buen nombre no sea denigrado de tal modo

Ya déjalo, Hagrid, tiene razón, no es justo que se le llame así si no lo desea, aun cuando no lo hagamos con el afán de ofender puede resultarle incomodo

Muchas gracias, Srita. Granger, por cierto, ¿Qué les trae a ustedes por aquí e estos tempestuosos días?

Los chicos palidecieron, seguramente preguntándose si su excusa podría seguir pareciendo valida a pesar de sonar bastante ridícula, los tres echaron inconscientemente una rápida mirada a la mochila en la que Harry ocultaba la espada, y cuando se disponían a contestar fueron interrumpidos por la potente voz del semigigante.

Solo están de visita, Nick, querían hablar un poco con … Du-Dumbledore- Comento Hagrid, tratando de evitar que su voz se quebrara

¡Oh!... un lamentable suceso… no recuerdo tanta conmoción en Hogwarts desde la muerte de la Dama Gris

¿La Dama Gris? ¿El fantasma de Ravenclaw?

Obviamente, Ron

Hermione, haz el favor de no hablarme como a un estupido por que no lo soy

Pues a veces parece que te esfuerzas por demostrar lo contrario

¡Claro, la sabelotodo siempre tiene la razón!

¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¡Basta! ¿Cómo es que murió, Nick?- Intervino Harry con la abierta intención de terminar la disputa

Era profesora de Runas Antiguas y Jefa de mi Casa, una noche cayo de la Torre de Astronomía, era sonámbula- Contesto Luna, para sorpresa de todos

¿Eso es verdad?- Cuestiono indecisamente Ron

Desde luego, Sr. Weasley, o al menos esa es la versión que se les dio a los estudiantes- Reconoció Nick

¿Qué los estudiantes conocen? ¡Pero yo la leí en la historia de Hogwarts, bueno, sin lo del sonambulismo, pero por lo demás tiene que ser verdad

Podría ser una verdad a medias, Hermione- Dijo Hagrid, palmeándole la espalda a la muchacha, lo que la hizo tambalear

Podrían preguntarle a ella, creo que estaba atravesando las estanterías de la biblioteca

Vamos- Susurro la ojimel tomando a sus amigos del brazo para arrastrarlos a su sección favorita del castillo

La luz de los enormes ventanales empezaba a disminuir cuando entraron a la estancia que inundaba el ambiente con un impetuoso olor a libro que agradaba a Hermione a ojos vistos. Recorrieron pausadamente el silencioso y vació recinto en busca de una señal que indicara que no se encontraban solos, y esta llego cuando daban la vuelta a la sección de "Ectoplasma" para encontrarse de frente con el pálido y lechoso rostro de la Dama Gris.

Tal vez era que nunca había llamado su atención, quizás era que no se dejaba ver mucho por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero en ese momento les pareció el ser más misterioso y enigmático que podía existir. Dejaba flotar su blanca aura como si fuese mecida por las olas, aparentemente in persuadirse de la presencia de extraños, continuo impertérrita con su vaga silencioso.

Di-disculpe- Dijo Hermione, siendo la primera en hablar, haciendo un vano intento de llamar la atención del alma en pena

¿Señorita?- Probo Harry, cayendo en el mismo fracaso que la castaña

El silencio se apodero de la biblioteca durante algunos instantes, probablemente todos se encontraban pensando como llamar a la fantasma, hasta que la ronca y potente voz del Barón Sanguinario prorrumpiera en un grito que lo aclararía todo

¡CLARISE!

Los vivos voltearon con extrañeza, algunos sin entender del todo lo que había dicho, hasta que la voz de cierta rubia pregunto la duda que rondaba por la cabeza de la mayoría de los interesados.

¿Usted es Clarise?- Dijo Luna, refiriéndose a la ahora expectante fantasma

Si, alguna vez lo fui, antes de convertirme en una huella, en una imitación de la vida que un tiempo lleve

¿Fue una vida placentera?- Se aventuro a preguntar Ron

Podría decirse que si, podría decirse que no. Tuvo cosas buenas y cosas malas, como todo, la vida tiene tantos matices que es indefinible, solo puedes vivir por vivir y aceptarlo como venga

¿Entonces por que decidió convertirse en… lo que ahora es?

¿En fantasma? Por que antes no veía la vida de una forma tan objetiva, llegue a confundirla con existir y me aferre a permanecer, sin darme cuenta de que estar por estar no vale la pena, por que lo importante de la vida es sentir, percibir, poder degustar cada instante e intentar ser feliz en el momento por que después es imposible. Solo puedes pensar, cuando estas en espíritu no te queda mas que reflexionar hasta persuadirte a ti mismote que erraste tu decisión y que era mejor dar el siguiente paso que esperar el tren, pero para estas cosas ya no hay vuelta atrás

Todos se hundieron en la profunda reflexión que acababan de escuchar, perdidos en la laguna de incertidumbre que esas confesiones provocaron en sus mentes, olvidándose por completo de su propósito inicial, hasta que el reflejo de esa idea atravesó por el cerebro de Hermione.

Entonces usted es Clarise Bennett, ¿cierto?

Si, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?- Comento cordialmente, intentando abandonar el tono y apariencia lúgubre de los seres de su clase

Queríamos hacerle algunas preguntas- Continuo Harry- bueno, además de las que ya hemos hecho- agrego ante la expresión entre incrédula y divertida de su interlocutora

Prosigan, tienen mi atención

Según sabemos, usted fue profesora en esta escuela entre los periodos directivos de Armando Dippet y Albus Dumbledore, ¿Correcto?- Dijo Hermione, completando la versión que sus amigos habían escuchado con información que había probablemente había leído

Si, además de que fui Jefa de la casa a la que pertenecí en mis épocas de estudiante, siempre me gustaron las runas y tuve la fortuna de impartir esa materia varios años depuse

Pero usted murió joven, ¿Cómo es que murió?

¿No creyeron lo de la torre? No los culpo puesto que ha sido alterada y exagerada a lo largo de los años, pero tiene parte de verdad

¿Entonces si falleció así?- Salto repentinamente el pelirrojo

Efectivamente, mi vida se termino al caer desde esa altura, pero no por las razones que se dicen

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron escépticos en la dirección en que Luna se encontraba, querían saber, de cierto modo, cuales eran las versiones que ella había escuchado, aunque con las ideas de la chica la del sonambulismo resultaba bastante sensata.

¡Oh, no! ¿Eso significa que no se le metió un torposoplo en la cabeza que controlaba sus pensamientos?- Hermione no pudo mas que golpearse la frente en un arranque y negar con la cabeza en señal de frustración por el comentario de su amiga.

No, así como tampoco era sonámbula

¿Qué?- Pregunto asombrado el joven Weasley

Que no era sonámbula

Eso lo entendí- Dijo Ron con un dejo de irritación- pero entonces, ¿Qué sucedió?

Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, la versión conocida eran solo rumores, en _Hogwarts: una historia _solo decía que cayo de la torre mas alta la noche del 6 de diciembre de 1955- Especifico Hermione

Correcto. Al parecer la señorita sabe perfectamente lo que dice y esta muy bien informada.- Dijo Clarise, haciendo sonrojar a Hermione- Si no me equivoco, ustedes no descansaran hasta saber lo que paso en realidad, ¿No preferirían sentarse? Es una historia larga

Los muchachos asintieron pesadamente, la única que parecía mantener un vivo interés era cierta ojimiel que estaba impaciente por escuchar el relato, sin embargo Harry y Ron estaban a punto de rendirse al tedio mientras que Luna escuchaba con una mezcla de atención e indiferencia.

Bien, creo que tendré que empezar desde antes de convertirme en maestra. No se si sepan, pero cuando las runas empezaron a utilizarse había poca diferencia entre los magos y los eruditos muggles, claro esta que nosotros conocíamos la verdadera naturaleza del alfabeto rúnico, el cual a veces se empleaba en adivinación y, posteriormente, para la creación de conjuros y protecciones mágicas. Yo estaba muy interesada en eso cuando termine el colegio, y como fui Premio Anual mis padres me permitieron visitar el Yggdrasil en Escandinavia

¿Dónde Odin se colgó para descifrar las Runas?- Interrumpió Hermione emocionada

Si, el fresno que sustenta la tierra, el cielo y el infierno, que como les decía esta entre Escandinavia e Islandia, la cual es, por cierto, el lugar de origen de Rowena Ravenclaw

Yo siempre pensé que era británica- Pensó Harry en voz alta

Pues obviamente estabas equivocado- Sonrió divertida la castaña, tomado una mano entre las suyas- Bueno, en realidad no del todo, ella efectivamente nació en Islandia, pero llego a Inglaterra cuando aun era muy joven, en 1553, antes del corto reinado de nueve días de Lady Jane Grey, quien la acogió como Dama en su corte al descubrir su infinita sabiduría, cuando Ravenclaw arribo al país Lady Grey aun no ascendía al trono y tuvieron algún tiempo para conocerse puesto que eran contemporáneas, por aquel entonces ambas tenían 14 años y se dice que Rowena sufrió mucho cuando decapitaron a Jane Grey al año siguiente

Por supuesto esa información es completamente exacta a pesar de que después de eso no se cuenta con una fuente fidedigna.- Comento Clarise- Por eso decidí investigar al respecto, la fundadora de mi casa tambien era aficionada al lenguaje gaélico ¿Sabían que las primeras tres letras de su nombre, al separarse como una silaba única tienen la misma pronunciación que la palabra _"secreto"_ en gaélico? Row y Rûn, la etimología tambien llama mi atención, así que me dedique a hacer varias visitas en Islandia por la relación Ravenclaw-Runas cuando empecé a cambiar mi objetivo. Rowena Ravenclaw sigue siendo un enigma en la actualidad, sin embargo no se pierde nada con intentar descifrar sus misterios, cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba entre pilas de libros y documentos tratando de averiguar que fue de esa bruja en el lapso de tiempo entre la muerte de Lady Grey y su primer encuentro con Helga Hufflepuff

¿Y encontró algo?

Era una mujer nómada, viajaba mucho y por tanto no conservaba muchas de sus pertenencias, cargaba consigo montones de tomos bibliográficos por que era una lectora asidua pero esos libros se perdieron en el tiempo, mas se dice que siempre llevaba consigo algunos objetos significativos: un reloj de bolsillo, obsequio de Lady Grey; un pequeño espejo que trajo desde su casa en Islandia; un antiguo libro de runas que le regalo su abuelo; una capa azul con plateado, por la cual se que se escogieron los colores de su casa y un dije de águila con el mismo simbolismo.

¿Y donde están todos esos objetos?- Pregunto Harry con una euforia recién adquirida

El libro esta en esta misma biblioteca, guarecido en un pedestal cerca de la sección prohibida, ha estado ahí desde la fundación de la escuela.- Todos, incluso la fantasma, miraron a Hermione quien lo afirmo silenciosamente- En cuanto a la capa, esta en un museo en Islandia desde hace un par de años, antes se encontraba en la Sala Común- Ahora todos se dirigieron a Luna

Si, ¿no se los había dicho? Timmy Cross dice que servia para contener las radiaciones ectoplasmicas y evitar que nos contagiáramos de la escamandrina…

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es suficiente información- Le corto Ron con las cejas arqueadas y haciendo espasmos con las manos en señal de que se detuviera

¿Y donde están las demás cosas?- Cuestiono Harry para que continuara

El reloj y el espejo nadie sabe donde se encuentran, están en algún lugar de Escocia o sus alrededores, de eso no hay duda por que fue el ultimo lugar en que se les vio, probablemente en su vieja finca, donde murió

¿Y el dije?- Pregunto Hermione, incitándola a revelar la localización del ultimo de los artefactos

Estaba en posesión de una familia de coleccionistas desde el siglo XV, cuando yo estaba buscando información el buen hombre me dejo verlo

¿Quién es el dueño

Henry Bacus


	28. La Mansion Malfoy

Bien, si alguien conoce a un buen terapeuta ahora es el momento de recomendarmelo. Horrible!!!! Seguro se preguntaran de que hablo (en realidad lo mas probable es que ya lo sepan, pero bue...), es sencillo: The Deathly Hallows. No me quejo, no esperaba demasiado (a decir verdad si, aun tenia esperanzas) pero tampoco esperaba a que me decepcionara a tal grado ¡Hasta mi hermano me lo dijo! (y digamos que no presta mucha atencion a estos asuntos). Asi que despues de pasar por una profunda depresion (o como lo llama mi mama "un gran berrinche") y de sacar mi libro de la basura (No señor, me costo mas de 500 pesos, tampoco soy rica como para dejarlo asi...) me dije "Vale..." y me puse a escribir el nuevo chap tanto como por consolarme como para no dejarlos tan mal como a mi (el mio es patetico pero no da asco como el otro...), asi que ps me apure y antes de irme a casa de una amiga les dejo el capitulo... ¿Que numero es? ... Bueno, da lo mismo ya van mas de 20 jeje

Saludos y gracias por los reviews que siempre me reconfortan y me despejan un rato de la tentacion de buscar la manera de que Carlos Slim me adopte y utilizar su dinero para un atentado en la casa de cierta rubia en inglaterra... pero bueno, asi es la vida, la proxima vez no me encariñare tanto con un libro (ni le tendre tan altas expectativas).

Ya no interrumpo, mejor ponganse a leer el chap que aunque me quedo corto creo que no esta tan gachin jeje.

* * *

LA MANSION MALFOY

Un asomo de sol vacilaba en el vespertino cielo, como si se arrepintiese de abandonar su lugar bajaba lentamente hacia su escondite. El sonido de un objeto arrastrándose por el suelo era apenas audible, sin embargo para las los personas que cruzaban el sendero de tierra cualquier ruido, por mas mínimo que fuese, podría delatarlos.

-¿Por qué aquí? – Pregunto Ginny, aflojando su agarre sobre el mortifago desvanecido

- Ya te lo dije – Contesto Draco en voz baja – es mas seguro

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Podríamos haberlo dejado en el cuartes o en La Madriguera…

- Mira, en tu casa la vigilancia esta mas fuerte que nunca y es casi seguro que nos descubrirían, y en "El Cuartel" como tu lo llamas probablemente no haya nadie por que creen que un mortifago conoce su ubicación, yo no fui ese mortifago y por si no lo recuerdas tambien soy el único de los dos que puede aparecerse, para lo que necesitaría saber en que lugar debería aparecerme ¿suficiente?

- Esta bien, pero si a esas vamos podríamos haberlo votado en cualquier parte y no en un colegio cerrado y vacío

- Por que debemos asegurarnos de que lo encontraran

- ¿Qué parte de "vacío" es la que no entiendes?

- Tú eres la que dice que esta vacío, yo no

- ¿Entonces crees que hay alguien en el castillo ahora?

- Obviamente. Creí que eras mas inteligente, Ginebra, pero al parecer el coeficiente intelectual de los Weasley no es mejor que su calidad de vida

- Cierra la boca¿quieres¿Quién crees que este ahí?

- Supongo que el cavernícola ese y todos los fantas…

Se hallaban casi frente a la entrada del castillo cuando escucharon los gritos. El cuerpo había quedado olvidado fuera del sendero un rato atrás, y en cuanto el par de jóvenes oyeron que una presencia se acercaba peligrosamente a gran velocidad hacia ellos Malfoy jalo a Ginny por el brazo, dieron un último vistazo y se ocultaron tras un árbol.

- ¡Harry¡Harry! – Gritaba Hermione entrecortadamente por la carrera, pero el aludido continuo inmutable su recorrido, como si no escuchara los llamados de la chica - ¡Detente¡Detente de una vez, Harry James Potter, o te hechizare¡Harry, para de una buena vez!

El rubio cubrió la boca de su acompañante justo a tiempo para ahogar un grito que luchaba por salir. Los dos vieron a Ron acercarse al caído e inmóvil cuerpo de Harry seguido por una preocupada y muy furiosa castaña.

- Lo siento, Harry, lo siento. No me dejaste alternativa… no quise petrificarte, es solo que si te dejaba continuar saldrías de los terrenos del colegio dirigiéndote seguramente a cometer alguna locura… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan impulsivo? Ahora es cuando menos necesitamos que hagas algo peligroso… Por favor, cálmate y te regresare a la normalidad, solo escúchame en cuanto puedas moverte¿de acuerdo?

Harry la fulmino con lo ojos y, sin embargo pensó que no podía negarse al trato aunque ardiera de coraje, Hermione pareció entenderlo y rompió el encantamiento con voz fría.

- ¿Ya estas bien? – Pregunto Ron, Harry solo asintió silenciosamente, clavando su mirada en Hermione, quien le devolvía la misma furiosa mirada. Ron los observaba como temiendo una avalancha a mitad de los Alpes, sin entender aun del todo. - ¿Qué sucede, chicos? – Se aventuro en preguntar el pelirrojo, cuestión a la cual no recibió respuesta

- Pues no volveré a hechizarte si no vuelves a actuar como un idiota – Dijo Hermione repentinamente

- ¿No escuchaste¡Rachel nos mintió todo este tiempo!

- ¡¿Cómo pruebas que nos engaño?! Quizás no sabe lo que tiene…

- ¡Claro¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?! – Respondió Harry con sarcasmo - ¿En que cabeza cabe que una coleccionista de objetos de los fundadores de Hogwarts no sepa que tiene uno?

- ¡Sabes a lo que me refería, no tergiverses mis palabras!

- ¡No tergiverso tus palabras, ya te lo dije: Bacus nos oculto el dije, punto final!

- ¡¿Y te haz preguntado por que lo oculto?!

- ¡No necesita razones! Solo no quiso mostrárnoslo, no confió en nosotros

- Podría tener otro valor para ella

- ¿Otro valor¿De que hablas?

- Piénsalo, Harry, Bacus dijo que muchos de los objetos que tiene los consiguió en aquella expedición con Tom Riddle…

- … Y ese dije lo tenia su abuelo desde antes

- No es un horcruxe – Dijo Hermione inesperadamente

- ¿Qué es un horcruxe? - Interrumpió Luna para sorpresa de todos

- Eh… este… ella y yo los dejaremos conversar, con permiso – Dijo Ron, enrojecido y tratando de huir de los poco comunes gritos de sus amigos, arrastrando a la rubia lejos de ahí

Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano y la llevo junto a un árbol en las afueras de Hogwarts donde creo podrían hablar mas confidencialmente. Draco solo cubrió la boca de Ginny con un poco mas de fuerza mientras escuchaba la conversación del otro lado del árbol.

- ¿Cómo que el dije no es un horcruxe? – Pregunto el pelinegro en un susurro

- No lo es. Rachel dijo que Voldemort se llevo objetos que encontraron en su viaje, símbolos que llevaban consigo en ese momento y el dije no era uno de ellos por que lo tenia desde antes, seguramente en ese entonces aun no pasaba a ser propiedad de Rachel, podría haber sido antes de su padre¿recuerdas? Todos en su familia son coleccionistas

- ¿Entonces¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Bueno, tengo algunas ideas para todo lo que supimos hoy

- ¿Qué se supone que averiguamos¡Nada!

- Si, sabemos cual es el siguiente horcruxe

Draco Malfoy respiraba con algo de trabajo por la emoción, mas su acompañante permanecía pálida y temblorosa cuando el la miro unos segundos mas tarde

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el rubio, deteniéndose abruptamente y tomándola por los hombros para detener el temblor

- ¿Co-co… como lo hizo?

- ¿Cómo hizo quien que?

- Ya sabes… ¿Cómo hizo El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado para crear seis horcruxe?

- ¿Sabes que es un horcruxe?

- Cuando iba en tercero el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lo menciono… no fue agradable, la verdad

- Esta bien, entendí… pero¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¡¿No te haz dado cuenta¡El mundo mágico esta siendo amenazado por un loco maniaco que es inmortal y con el cual intenta lidiar toda mi familia! No es tan difícil de entender – Y para sorpresa de Draco sonrió mientras añadía – Creí que eras mas inteligente, Draco, pero al parecer el coeficiente intelectual de los Malfoy no es mejor que su honestidad

El rubio rió de buena gana y le palmeo el hombro, ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se adentraban más en la profunda oscuridad de esa noche de otoño.

- ¿Estas mejor? Te veías muy conflictuada después de lo que oímos

- Ya te explique mis motivos – Dijo Ginny, poniéndose seria nuevamente - ¿Qué va a pasar con mi familia si no tienen ni idea ni posibilidad contra lo que están luchando¿Cómo lo destruirán?

- Oh, hay otras maneras de destruir a alguien

- ¿De que hablas?

- Escuchaste a Potter, sabemos donde esta un horcruxe y lo eliminaremos

- Pero Harry ya esta buscándolos…

- Lo que no nos impide jugar el mismo jueguito

- Podría ser peligroso

- Querías emoción¿no¿O es que tienes miedo?

- No. Tienes razón, en lo que estamos haciendo no hay mucha acción – Le espeto la chica

- Eso es por que… por que… Por que los mortifagos no han salido demasiado, deben estar tramando algo

- Brillante excusa para no admitir que no sabia lo que hacíamos, Sr. Malfoy – Se burlo Ginny – Pero ¿a que te referías con que sabemos en donde esta el horcruxe?

- Por que yo lo se y que te baste con eso… solo que no se como lo destruiremos

- Bueno, podemos buscar algo de información y luego ir por el

- No lo entiendes, nadie se atreve a escribir sobre ellos, es algo demasiado malvado para hablar al respecto, yo solo los he oído nombrar una vez en… - Malfoy se quedo callado y su expresión se congelo tal cual estaba

- ¿Draco¿Draco? – La pelirroja le llamo varias veces sin éxito aparente hasta que lo tomo por las mejillas y lo forzó a mirarla directamente a los ojos - ¿Draco?

- … casa

- ¿Casa¿De que hablas¿Estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien, es solo que ya se donde podemos encontrar como destruir el horcruxe

- ¿En la Mansión Malfoy hay libros al respecto? – Repuso Ginny, atando los cabos

- Si, uno, "Guía a través de la muerte"… es espeluznante

- Y… ¿Hay alguien en tu casa… ahora?

- Sospecho que si, debe haber gente vigilando las entradas

- ¿Conoces alguna que pudiera no estar protegida?

- No

- ¿Podríamos aparecernos directamente ahí, dentro de la casa?

- No, pero

- ¿Podríamos colarnos sin ser vistos?

- Si, quizás con la Mano de la Gloria, polvos de la oscuridad peruanos y un par de encantamientos desilusionadores bien hechos podríamos pasar

- ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

- Mañana en la noche

No sabia a ciencia cierta que le atemorizaba mas: el hecho de que este era el primer paso para intentar destruir una parte del alma del Mago Tenebroso mas temido de todos los tiempos o que se introducirían en una resguardada mansión llena de mortifagos. Definitivamente ese debía ser su dia de suerte.

Caminaban lentamente, ella se sintió temblar ligeramente y se aferro casi sin pensarlo a la mano de su acompañante, quien la miro con extrañeza ante el gesto. Para su buena fortuna, la puerta trasera por la que pretendían entrar a la esplendorosa casa de mármol que se levantaba ante sus ojos solo era custodiada por dos mortifagos, así que con el buen uso de dos encantamientos aturdidores evadieron la guardia sin problema.

- Es extraño, esperaba mas vigilancia – Susurro el rubio, casi al oído de Ginny

- Es extraño, no te esperábamos precisamente a ti, Draco – Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras y entonces se sintieron desfallecer cuando Draco clavo su mirada en unos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos.

Los Malfoy estaban en casa.


End file.
